Come Outside
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: "She killed herself by slitting her wrists. It's said when her parents went to investigate they say that her body was taken." "Taken…" "Yes taken by demons." Meet Natsuki a teenage girl in search of more when her world is thrown upside down will the demon that creeps beyond the gate catch her? or Will the void of endless eternity swallow her? Shiz/Nat pairing. Futa type theme R
1. Spiral Part 1

_**AN: Howdy yall, I hope I'm not flipping anyone's skirt by this, but welcome to my new story. **_**It's called "Come Outside". Now there are some themes that may bother some of yawls. Well this idea sort of comes from an author that has been meaner then a rattle snake as of late but hey, I love the risk she takes as a writer. Some of yawls know her, some of yawls don't. So pay attention to the warnings; yall lets saddle up this horse and ride!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa and underage***_

* * *

_**(Natsuki's P.O.V)**_

"_I never knew what was waiting for me on the other side beyond the green wall. Life of love and struggle becomes almost addicting when in the process of success. But still, I always wondered what went on beyond that green gate."_

"Natsuki, could you help me with the last box?"

"Sure thing mom," stated the teen. The seventeen year old ran down towards the steps to grab the next box, lifting it up without a struggle as she carried the box towards her destination. Once up the stairs she looked at the western styled house, its structure was that of a true classic. With a large concrete front yard as well as storage, she couldn't help but think this once historic piece was once part of a Shinto shrine. Staring off, she spotted a gate off into the distance polluted with greenery as she squinted her emeralds eyes to try to get a better look at beyond the gate.

"Natsuki, have you got that box yet!"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

Running up with the box, she looked towards the living room to see the hard wooden floor covered in a sea of boxes as she set the box down among others before observing. Looking at the older woman, she stared at the dark-haired man as he flipped the paper up requesting her mother's signature.

"There we go Ms. Kuga and here you are, the keys to your new life," said the older man placing a pair of keys in her hand. Walking up towards the younger teen he waved a key in her face taking her hand and placing it in hers.

"Here you go little lady, may you have many fun adventures here," said the ember-eyed man. Throwing an ice glare at the older man she spoke.

"Yeah right, fun adventures," said Natsuki before rolling her eyes. Not one to miss the disrespect in her daughter's voice, Saeko chided her daughter for her manners.

"Natsuki since you want to be ice queen you can show Mr. Kanzaki to his car," said Saeko with a light glare.

"Fine. Come on you, I have things I need to do today." After slipping on her shoes, she walked outside without waiting on the older man to put on his pair of shoes.

Once outside she looked over towards the gate as her mind was going in places undirected by her heart. Her blood pumped coldly as a surge of heat threatened to come through as she struggled to see what lay beyond the gate.

"Having an early peak at the neighbors?"

The cobalt-haired teen jumped out of her skin as a certain voice startled her, throwing a death glare at the older man she walked ahead.

"You know if you were of age, I would so date you a woman of few words is a woman of my heart."

"Cut the crap," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Fair enough, so what's with the day dreaming you had back there?" Natsuki remained quite as she walked down the long line of stairs reaching the man's car she spoke.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something beyond that gate that's all," said Natsuki with a curious accusing look. Looking over with sadness, Natsuki watched as the older man loosened his tie before pushing out the bangs from his eyes.

"What, did I say something?"

"Nothing, you must have saw her." Natsuki watched as the older man took out a cigarette lighting it he offered one towards the younger teen which she accepted. Handing her the lighter the older man blew a breath of toxic smoke before speaking his eyes looked deep with concentrated sadness as he looked up the stairs.

"There was a girl that I knew that lived in that building."

"Yeah…"

"Well she was kind to everyone, great at school, she had this crush on one of her classmates and when it came time to tell her feelings she was rejected by the girl."

"That must suck…"

"Apparently, she had this secret and because of that secret as well as her rejection, she killed herself by slitting her wrists. It is said when her parents went to investigate they say that her body was taken. Maybe what you saw was her human body in search of her soul."

"Taken…"

"Yes taken by demons." Stomping out her cigarette she looked with a glare towards the older man before speaking. "Thanks for the bed time story, I know I'm young, but I'm not that young. Thanks for the cig bud," said the teen before walking away.

Stomping out his cigarette he got into his car but not before looking up the flight of stairs in agony before starting his engine.

_Where could you have gone?_

Walking up stairs Natsuki looked to the strict but smiling face of Saeko. "Wow, that was a long walk," said Saeko with a smile. Knowing what her mother was getting to, Natsuki rolled her eyes displaying her distaste for her mother's joke.

"He was just telling me about things to do in this boring town."

"Boring town? Excuse me little lady but I'll have you know that I grew up in this town. I had a lot of great memories here thank you very much. Besides, this isn't much too far off from Tokyo. Just give it a chance."

"Yeah chance," said Natsuki thinking back to the recent events. Knowing her daughters pain Saeko walked up towards her daughter placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know it's hard but it's hard for all of us Natsuki, but just because we aren't together doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Feeling the conversation was pointless the teen shrugged off her mother's hand before standing up. "I'm going to unpack."

Walking up stairs the teen opened her room to start the task ahead. Lying on her stripped bed, she gazed up towards the white ceiling as she let out a smirk.

"Demons, huh? Stupid idiot…"

* * *

_**AN: Well yawl, I figure it's time for this cowgirl to introduce a new element to this outback of fan fiction. Well I hope yawl Read and review, let me know how this goes. But right now I'm looking for a beta to help with the little stuff, I really want this story to run smoothly so let me know now ya here!**_

_**Preview: **__"It was said that Fuuka was known as the demon capital."_

_**Z**__**ero **_


	2. Spiral Part 2

_**AN: Oh yeah, saddle up people I'm finally on break from school! All I have now is work, yay so that means more writing! Sorry about that yawl, that's my Texan side showing its butt. Now on to the story; ride horsey, ride!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did, I would make Shizuru my lady. Happy late b-day Shizuru, ride that horse!**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa and underage. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"Damn it all, these shoes suck." Natsuki wiggled around in her shoes in discomfort. Feeling the tightness that her brown loafers were producing, she kicked off the shoe sending it towards the nearby wall.

"What's with all that bumping?" Saeko asked as she opened the door.

"N-Nothing, I was just trying on these shoes."

"Well try them on down stairs, you're going to be late to school," Saeko reminded the girl with a light but stern look.

"Fine," replying in a not to enthusiastic tone, Natsuki grabbed her backpack and a pair of worn out converses with her as she headed for the door to her room. Making her way down stairs, she looked over towards the boxes that piled all over the house.

"I'm going to be at work late tonight so when you get home I'll need your help with unpacking some of these." Biting her toast, she looked over towards the boxes with disgust. "I mean it Natsuki I need your help," Saeko reassured the girl with more demanding look to make sure she got the point.

"Fine, fine I'll do it," said Natsuki rolling her eyes. Taking her plate over to the sink, she stared through the window over towards the gate outside. No matter how many times she noticed the gate with a distant stare, the same cold, desolate, lingering feeling hit her veins.

"Natsuki… hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Huh, what…?"

"I was asking what you would like for dinner before I leave for work, I'm going shopping," asked Saeko. Looking with confusion, she stared at the older woman strangely.

"Excuse me…"

"Ok sleepy head, I guess pizza will do for tonight again, but after this its home cooked food," Saeko smiled warmly at her daughter before leaving.

It wasn't until the door slammed that she was brought back to life before looking at the time. Rushing out the door, she locked the house as she left before running out towards her bike. Pedaling like there was no tomorrow, she was off. Avoiding the other cars on the blank road, she scowled at their mobility.

"Damn it, if only they would let me get a real bike," Natsuki grumbled while pedaling. Fifteen minutes later, she finally arrived at her destination with five minutes to spare.

"Good I'm here, now where is classroom 2-AB?"

"You looking for class 2-AB?" Natsuki turned to look over towards the lockers, there leaning on them she saw a red-haired girl much her age staring at her with lime-irises.

"Yeah, I'm looking for 2-AB, Sugiura Midori," Natsuki replied, her eyes reading the paper before shifting back towards the girl.

"Oh you mean Midori, it's down the hall to your left. You better hurry," teased the red-haired girl.

"Thanks…" Looking back at the lime-eyed girl, she rushed off. Running towards the class, she ran into another red-haired woman dressed in a blue jean skirt and matching blue and white jacket under that a red tank top.

_These teachers sure are lax on dress code._

"You must be Kuga Natsuki?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry if I'm late," Natsuki apologized with a bow towards her teacher.

"No worries, but your name… you wouldn't happen to be related to Saeko Kuga would you?" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she forced herself to speak.

"Sadly, yes. That's my mother." Her insides jumped at the shriek of laughter that was pitched out, looking in confusion for the second time that morning she watched as the older woman spoke.

"Wow you have a lot of gall, just like your mother. You know, I went to school with her here."

"Huh, she went here?"

_It figures, I mean she practically talked my ear off about this school last night. I guess that should have been a hint._ Hearing a ring, she snapped out of her thoughts as her attention was drawn back towards the woman she stared blankly.

"That's the bell, I guess that's it for the happy reunion. Follow me," the teacher instructed. Walking in, Natsuki watched as the classroom looked at her in awe. The seventeen year old tried to restrain a scowl from coming up on her face as she looked over towards the crowd of people.

"Now class I would like to introduce you to our newest transfer student, Natsuki Kuga. Would you like to say a few words?"

"Where do I sit?" said the teenager, glaring blandly at the class.

"Well most of the seats have been filled but there is a spare seat over there," replied Midori, pointing over towards the back of the classroom. Whispers and murmurs broke out across classroom as a few caught Natsuki's attention as she stood there before the class.

"She's sitting in **her** seat, she's a goner for sure," whispered the girl.

"I know right, I mean everyone knows that **she** sat there once," said another boy.

"Alright, alright settle down now. Natsuki take your seat please" said Midori calming the class down. Walking towards the back and taking her seat, she smiled as she got a clear view of the outside. _What the hell is everyone spooked about? I swear this is such a hick town. _

"Now where did we leave off from yesterday? Oh yes, Fuuka was founded four years after Tokyo's construction in 1570. Many settlers did not travel through these parts. But, trade still flourished."

_I wonder why? _As if she were reading the teens mind, the red-haired teacher spoke."It was said that Fuuka was known as the demon capital."

_Demons? What a load of crap._ Looking out the window, she spotted a something sitting on the gym track. Staring deeper, she squinted trying to close the distance. Mistaking it from the normal eye it looked like a dog, but upon the teen's further inspection it was something different. Feeling the ice cold feeling within her veins she froze cold at the image before her.

"Is that a…n-nine tailed fox," whispered Natsuki towards herself.

"What was that Kuga-san?" asked Midori, overhearing the cobalt-haired girl's question with interest.

Snapping out of her site seeing, the midnight-haired student looked towards the teacher with a nervous look of surprise. "Huh n-nothing," stuttered the teen.

As soon as those words were uttered, she felt a pull from below her as the desk below her broke apart in pieces. The class looked on laughing whilst some in fear as the cobalt-haired girl stared in shock from the floor as the desk below was in pieces. Looking in confusion, she watched Midori rushed to her aid.

_W-What the hell was that feeling just now?_

* * *

_**AN: well now folks, it seems the plot begins to thicken. Giddy up, Read and Review please!**_

_**Preview: **__"I heard you say it yesterday!"_

_**Z**__**ero **_


	3. Spiral Part 3

_**AN: Giddy up partner! Well I guess I'm back again burning the 1 o' clock oil, not that it matters as I have all these thoughts and stuff and I wanna get them out. Thank you to my helpful reviewers that reviewed positively but I have one request to SOME reviewers (I'm saying this as nicely as I can) but can you stop this bickering over what's the problem in fan fiction. I wrote this story to enjoy, I don't need any rude comments from reviewers to other reviewers or towards me. I put up a warning letting everyone know that this is a futanari, but I want the plot to be noticed more than anything and as me being an adult and writing in the M section there is bound to be sex at some point. (How much I want in there to be is up to me) Also, I'm not having futanari in it just because it's a penis, but I generally like it and I'm just bored of the same old Natsuki and Shizuru plot and personalities that you always see on here. Also I ask for reviews for important factors to help me, not put me down so please stop all this childish banter. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this, but I needed to get my point across as I'm not being rude, I meant this from my heart. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. **_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa and underage. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Soft creaks could be heard from Natsuki's footsteps as she walked down the stairs, stretching her arms out to wake up the sore muscles after yesterday's activities, an image kept lingering from the back of her mind. Looking outside, her attention once again was aimed towards the house looking from a distance where its old windows remained untouched. Staring at the place, she felt the same strange presence that she felt yesterday but her thoughts were cut short as she looked over towards her mother.

"Sorry I got home late yesterday, how was your day?" asked Saeko with a smile.

"It was horrible, my desk broke on me," grumbled Natsuki, sitting at the table with her head resting against the table.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my butt hurts a bit but nothing to be too concerned about," Natsuki replied, taking a slice of cold pizza from the box.

Holding her cup of coffee, the older woman smiled warmly. "Don't worry dear; I'm sure everyone will have forgotten about it by the end of the week, you'll see"

"I hope you're sure about that, I mean everyone has been avoiding me like the plague since the incident"

"Huh, that's strange," Saeko thoughts began to ponder at this as she knew her daughter wasn't lying about this.

"Yeah and get this, supposedly I got an assigned seat in a dead girls chair; so that's the reason why no one's been talking to me. It's stupid if you ask me."

"Natsuki, you should try to have sympathy for the dead."

"Huh? I do have sympathy, but it's just that this girl died like over twenty years ago."

"Over twenty years ago? I wonder if she was in my class?"

"Midori said she was," replied Natsuki with a small smile.

"Oh, Midori-san she's your teacher?"

"Yeah, she is pretty cool to," said Natsuki, leaning back in her chair. Saeko looked over and smiled fondly as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I remember those times back then, me and Midori were pretty close."

"Oh I see. Well she said you were, but she said you were even more close to another classmate. Her name was Shi-zuka mmm...no wait. I got it, her name was Shizuru Fujino." A wave of shock crawled over Saeko causing her to drop her coffee cup smashing across the ground as her skin paled at the sound of the classmate's name.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Huh…uh yeah, I'm fine. Oh dear, l-let me get this cleaned up" eager to avoid any question, the older woman quickly grabbed a broom and a towel as she cleaned up the broken shards and spilt coffee off the tiles.

Looking on wards, Natsuki felt a chill run up her spine as she thought of the name that was just spoken. Getting up from her seat, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door without a second thought.

Walking along the morning road, she walked across the street in hopes to distance the feeling that crawled up her spine. Staring up at the old house, she could tell from its large stairs that something laid in wait for her. Moving on, she continued to walk away to distance the house from her vision.

"Hey…"

Jumping up, she looked over towards the direction the voice came from. A figure sat on his bike as Natsuki looked over towards the teen in front of her. His spiked hair stood in all directions as a cross shaped scar rest on his cheek; his tanned skin which Natsuki was barely able to make out from the up coming reflecting his exposed face suggested that he came from a hot climate.

"Hey yourself," said the cobalt-haired teen walking, in the direction towards school. Riding his bike alongside her, he stirred up a conversation.

"So I heard you moved in next door to hell house?"

"Huh, hell house... So that's the name there calling it. I guess people in this hick town have nothing to do really."

"First of all, this **isn't** a hick town, it is a city and we do have a downtown you know. Also, if you paid attention more to what's going on, you would notice that I'm one of your classmates." Looking blandly at the young man before her; Natsuki rolled her emeralds at his weak introduction.

"You know for making me feel welcomed, you sure are doing the opposite and you're starting to piss me off actually."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Look let's start over, my names Takeda and I sit in front of you."

"Oh, nice to know," delivered Natsuki sarcastically, before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Why should I? Mean you heard it already yesterday. Also, I'm pretty sure I made my name clear after that accident."

"I know yesterday wasn't an accident," said Takeda.

"Oh really, then what was it?"

"You tell me, I heard you talking to yourself during class something about a nine-tailed fox?" Not wanting to be labeled as crazy, Natsuki shot a glare at the tanned teen.

"Look, you didn't hear anything ok?" replied Natsuki with gritted teeth. Looking in anger, the young man knew that she was lying.

"I heard you say it!"

Feeling her own anger rise at her classmates assumption Natsuki spoke more harshly hoping to stretch her point. "You heard nothing!" As soon as she uttered those words, the sound of a truck came crashing into a car looking around at the chaos both teens rushed over towards victims.

"Hey, call the ambulance!" Natsuki ordered her classmate in a panicked, serious tone. Doing as instructed, Takeda dialed his phone for an ambulance. Opening the car door, the cobalt-haired teen pulled the woman out. Running up towards the wreckage, the brown-skinned teen spoke.

"I called them, there on their way. Is she safe?"

"Yeah she's still breathing, looks like no one else was in the car. Hey, can you go check in that truck?" Doing as instructed, the teen opened the door pulling the man out and resting him beside the woman.

"He's breathing, that's a good sign. Hey I can hear them coming." Feeling a coldness creep inside her veins, Natsuki looked around her.

_I feel it, I feel something... but where is it?_

Scanning her eyes frantically, she looked over towards the wreckage as something in her body told her that this was not a normal occurrence. Looking at the wreck, her eyes widened at the site before her there on the top of the wrecked truck sat the image that she had seen yesterday.

"Takeda, what the hell is that?" Looking over to where the cobalt-haired woman was pointing the younger-man looked ridiculously.

"Huh, I see nothing there Natsuki. Now help me to guide the ambulance." Looking over, she watched as the tawny-haired fox looked at her with menacing crimson-irises that craved blood. Its eyes glared with hatred, its fur on edge as it nine-tails spun viciously causing a fire within its cycle. Her instincts told her to move as she knew it was aimed for her.

"Watch out," shouted the teen before the fox delivered fire towards the truck. Takeda watched as the truck caught on fire before watching as the ambulance finally arrived. Natsuki stared on wards as the cold yet heated feeling drifted in the foxes direction in which it had taken off.

"I need to borrow this," not listening to any protests, Natsuki took the dark haired-teens bike.

"Huh, hey wait who's going to take care of all this?" Peddling off in the direction, Natsuki pursued in the direction the fox had fled as she made her way up the hill.

_Something's up and I'm going to find out, no matter what!_

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews, I hope yawls will review more as well as read. Also to I'm happy to say my beta has really came through. Thank you Blackfang64.**_

_**Preview:**__ "What do you know about the legend of the nine-tailed fox and the aspiring human?"_

_**Zero**_


	4. Spiral Part 4

_**AN: thank you to all those who reviewed! All that's left to say is; time to ride the whip, giddy up yawl!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa***_

* * *

Natsuki peddled until her legs burned and cramped as she saw the creature growing in size knowing she was catching up. Drawing her eyes away for a second, she found herself to be chasing the creature into her neighborhood.

"Where the hell is it going?" Natsuki questioned was quickly answered as her chase led her over towards the old house. Clenching the brakes hard on the bike as she approached the house, she watched as the creature howled out a painful yet heart stopping howl before floating inside. Ditching the bike, Natsuki's footsteps led her towards the front porch, stopping shortly as her feet wouldn't dare to take another step.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" called out a familiar voice. Looking from behind a hanging branch, the red-haired teen stepped out.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from yesterday morning?" accused Natsuki with a strange look. Feeling a fire interrupt her veins, she grunted as she fought the feeling off.

"Nice detective work miss obvious, and I do have a name you know. The name's Nao" Nao sarcastically greeted the now slightly annoyed Natsuki.

"Whatever. Nao, was it? I have a question; did you see anything unusual go into that house?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't? Who's to say this world isn't just one big welcoming party for paradoxes?" as sarcastic as she was speaking, her lime drenched eyes knew more than she was saying as they wondered towards the top of the stairs as if they knew what lay beyond there.

"Paradoxes…?"

"Yes, a paradox or rather paradoxes as there's more than one. Rumors have been going about stating strange things lurking from within the house. My guess there's something in there that's behind it" Nao watched the cobalt-haired girl slowly coming up to speed with what she was saying but could obviously tell Natsuki was still clueless. "What do you know about the legend of the nine-tailed fox and the aspiring human?"

"The nine-tailed fox and the aspiring human?" Natsuki repeated out loud to herself, trying to jog through her memory.

"Yes…"

"Well my grandmother use to tell me that foxes were once worshiped as gods, but I heard nothing of the sorts about a human involved"

"Since time is limited, I might as well pitch this story fast," casually sitting down on the front step, Nao stared up at Natsuki as she began to unravel the story. "The stories humans told are right, foxes were seen as Gods or Deities, as well beings of illusion and trickery. Some cultures see them as cunning while others show them as the god among the unknown beasts."

"Unknown beasts…?"

"Yes. Tell me, do you know what a fox is? Do you think it's a wolf or a wild dog?" giving a stern glare at Natsuki, the girl just shifted in her shoes.

"I think it's a wild dog, but it has the traits of a wolf."

"Well if you must know, it's neither due to that it became the god of the unknown beasts. Oh course; you need belief as well as power to become a god."

"So is that were humans came in?"

"No, that is not until a few centuries later. Now let me finish," Nao rather enjoyed being the center of attention as a grin flashed briefly across her lips. "The demons were split into two races; the demons which most of us know about and those that are called 'The Unknowns'. For centuries they continued to battle each other over time, peace was short lived as the war would reign on again and again. Soon, when the earth gave birth to humans, both sides banded together to extinguish the human race. As the population grew in size, so did the humans strength as well as their aspirations. Many humans aspirated to become demons but the demons never answered their requests."

Natsuki sat and listened to the tale, her mind felt like a photo book as the scenes told by the red-haired teen started to unfold in her head. She watched as the red haired teen pulled out a cigarette, offering the cobalt-haired teen one which she took.

"So if demons did not give humans power, what about the Unknowns?"

"They were slaughtered before they even got the chance to ask. By this time, the great fox god Orikumo was at the end of her life, knowing that both the hatred of humans and demons were taking its toll on the earth. So she gave the two sides a gift before her death; to the humans she sent the dogs and to the demons she sent the wolves, by this time her body faded leaving a promise."

"So that fox I saw… was that her?" whispered Natsuki to herself.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Huh, n-nothing" replied Natsuki in a stumbled tone.

"Well, now fast forward a thousand of years later, man has reinvented the gods, but her promise still stood."

"What was the promise?"

"Well that my friend is a mystery no one knows. But they say the promise starts with an aspiring human's death."

"Sounds like a bad movie to me," reaching the end of her cigarette, Natsuki tossed it towards the ground before putting it out with her shoe.

"You're still going up there, even after I told you a story?"

"It wasn't a bed time story and besides, I want to see what's up there" replied Natsuki with a determined look as she walked up the few steps past Nao.

Lighting another cigarette, she tossed one towards the teen along with a lighter. "Take one for luck," Nao's eyes glanced away from the cobalt-haired teen as she stared blankly towards the street.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki eyes stared fiercely at the door. "Yeah right, as if I need luck. I'm just going to check up there and b- wait, where did she go?" turning back, she saw that Nao was gone without a trace. Ignoring the girl's disappearance, Natsuki pressed onwards as she approached the front gate.

Walking down the empty street, the red-haired teen look back towards the steps in which Natsuki went up as she smiled a familiar smile before speaking. "Now you know the past, can you solve her future…" her words were almost a deathly whisper as Nao stepped into the veil of darkness within the shadows.

Pushing open the old rusty gate, Natsuki's eyes wondered over towards the house. Time had done a factor as the place still gave an old traditional Japanese styled house but was now covered with vines and weeds. The wind blew gently across the tips of the trees that surrounded the house, swaying in a rather strange rhythm as though they were trying to hide something. Darkness lurked within the shadows that hid away from the sunlit sky that hung high above Natsuki. Sounds of footsteps running could be heard in the distance as Natsuki pursued the sound over towards the house. Grabbing hold of the door, Natsuki pushed open the broken shoji-door to reveal nothing.

_Where did they go? I can't be too far behind them._

"Hello? Is anyone here?" her voice echoed in a trail into the empty house as she was met with no reply. Taking a step inside, her footstep creaked against the wooden floor as she peered into the room. From what she could barely make out, several holes rested within the floor, all of the furniture had been cleaned out long ago signaling no life resided there. Walking carefully, she looked up towards the room on the left to open it. Peeking into the room, she noticed a faint light coming from the room's bathroom. Eyeing up at the door, she noticed the top hinge was ripped apart. Walking inside the bathroom, she gasped in horror at what she found. Dried blood stained within the tub's surface as her eyes turned away to notice a picture sitting on the bathroom sink. Staring down at the picture, she saw that it was a picture of three people. Hey eyes widened as she recognized two of the three people in the photo, one to whom resembled her mother greatly. The other person that was within the photo was smeared with dried blood.

_Could my mother have known the person in this house? I have to get back; I have to show her this!_

Running out from the bathroom and through the house, her feet came to a stop as a dark figure stood before her. Natsuki knew what was standing before her as she swallowed hard at the large nine-tailed fox. The creature's eyes burned through the darkness as Natsuki felt herself looking face to face with the beast as it let out a sneer, before it opened its jaws back to reveal its fangs. Its tawny-colored fur stood on its ends, paralyzing Natsuki with fear. Gripping the picture within her hand, the beast looked over towards her hands and noticed the picture. Pushing its body back, the beast lunged at her.

Running in time to miss its fatal blow, Natsuki ran avoiding its nine tails that attempted to catch her as the sound of the wall breaking rang like a deafening tone in her ears. Running into the kitchen, she looked around to see a small window leading out into the back yard. Barricading herself within the kitchen, she looked over in the drawer to find a small knife. Holding it up towards the side of her head, she aimed it over towards the direction where the beast was only to find a deathly silence.

It wasn't until the shattering of glass startled her, causing her to drop the knife as it left a small cut against her hand. Noticing the beast's paw, she struggled to swipe aimlessly into the darkness hoping to hit it target. Taking a large piece of glass in her bloodied hand, she repeatedly stabbed the beast's paw causing it to retire the appendage back. Glancing at the small window, she scrambled to her feet as she climbed up the pushed down fridge and pushed herself through the tight opening.

"Oh god, c-come on!" screamed the cobalt-haired teen as she tried to squeeze the last of her body out the way. Her blood stained the walls as she used them to push her body out. Finally pushing herself out she rushed to her feet as she looked back as she heard the beast howl trying to crash through the wall. After looking back one final time she felt herself go under as she was pulled in by the emerging water.

* * *

_**AN: Well now folks I think that's a good place to stop for now, I don't want to make these chapters to be too long. Don't forget to read and review, I hope you like the twisted horror I added to it, lol.**_

_**Preview:**__"I know your disgusting smell anywhere in human scum human trash!"_

_**ZERO**_


	5. The Climb Part 1

_**AN: Hello yawls, well me and blackfang64. Well thanks for the reviews that you've been giving my story; I'm happy that my imagination can stretch out this far, I never thought of trying something of the supernatural/Romance genre but here it is. I hope yawls had a nice safe x-mass; it didn't snow where I was at but it was nice to get some good food in my body. Also reviewers, stop guessing the plot. I'm just kidding, guess all you want, I'm just going to throw you for a loop. This is the Reedit as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did, I would be rich… well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"By the grace of Vera, what is that?"

"It must be one of those humans that we were told about in the legends."

Voices echoed around her as her mind was plagued by darkness. Struggling to open her eyes, Natsuki found it hard to tell if the voices were real or inside her head.

"Well if she is human, how was she able to get through the gate? Only the nine-tailed fox knows how to get through"

Snapping her eyes open, she sat up from where she laid only to stare into the two pairs of curious eyes. Looking towards the two creatures, her eyes wondered around until she spotted a dense forest. Looking behind her, she noticed a clearing of forest in the distance as she made a mental note of it.

"Where the hell am I?" feeling her consciousness come back, hter eyes wondered around as she tried to remember the events of the past. Her legs felt stiff so she assumed she had been passed out for a few hours or so. As Natsuki slowly stood on her feet, she noticed the creatures moving back as though they were afraid of her. Regaining balance in her legs, her vision returned to normal as the creatures before her slowly began to take shape. One looked completely human, if only the shape of bunny ears did not take place on her head that matched her brown hair. Turning her attention to the other creature, she found it to also be human except this creature sported blackish gray ears, as well as sharp canines. "W-What the hell are you two? Where am I?"

Both looking at each other and then towards the blue-haired teen, they spoke once again with each other. "What is she speaking again?"

"Oh, I believe when I was alive it was called Japanese. I guess we should speak in that language as she is looking at us funny" the brunette creature suggested, her tone of voice sounding feminine. "Hey, are you alright?"

The blue-haired teen looked with an icy glare that set the two straight as the girl's imitation of her language sounded terrible. "I don't know where I'm am and some time ago I was attacked by a freaking huge fox. Does it look like I'm alright?!" pointing her finger out at the two creatures, Natsuki felt an unusual feeling in her hand as she brought it up close to her; her hand was healed. "What the hell…? My hand was injured. How did it heal so fast?" asked the teen, ignoring the two.

"To answer your first statement; right now you're at the water fall of Ivalice. This place is said to be the pentacle point of healing for us Unknowns and demons alike" the other creature replied in a rather masculine but still feminine tone.

"Unknowns…?" Falling back on the cool grass below her, she looked in shock before laughing hysterically.

The two demons stared at her in confusion.

"I don't get it, what is she laughing about?" asked the charcoal-haired beast.

"I remember this feeling, it's called hysteria" replied bunny-eared woman in a bright cheerful tone.

After her laughter died down, she looked over towards the two creatures. "Okay, I know this hick town of Fuuka was bad about welcoming strangers, but this is just plain cruel" Natsuki made no effort in holding back her frustration as she shouted in the direction of the dense forest around her.

"Fuuka…?"

"Yeah Fuuka, now you two drop the act. You're really starting to piss me off! The makeup looks great, but not that great."

"We are not in Fuuka…" stated the charcoal-haired beast.

"What?" Natsuki snapped back at the two with anger. "Then where are we?!"

"We are in the grace of Ethro's. This province that you call 'Fuuka' does not exist. Not on this side anyway" replied the brown-haired rabbit woman, trying to calm the cobalt haired teen.

"You honestly expect me to believe this crap coming from a playboy bunny girl or a beast thing?"

"Believe anything you want, but it's the truth. You must have fallen through a paradox of sorts."

"You know she's right, it's wise to remember what I told you," said a familiar voice. Her voice echoed through the trees as it caught the attention of the two creatures and Natsuki.

"You! You knew this would happen to me. Show yourself Nao!" Natsuki yelled towards the sky with no avail of catching the voice's attention, as it went away. Feeling a heat rush its way into her heart, she kneeled down. Her hand started throbbing in pain; the two creatures looked with worry. It wasn't until they looked at the teen's hand, that they noticed a strange tribal mark awaking on her hand.

"She's been cursed by the fox," whispered the two creatures with dread in their eyes. Kneeling down, Natsuki grunted as she tried to keep her eyes open. Sniffing the air, the brown-haired rabbit-eared woman looked in the direction of the forest.

"You sense it too?"

"Yeah, we have to hide her or else Baget will kill her" replied the bunny-eared woman. Picking up the teen, the two carried her into the water.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Natsuki struggled in protest as the two creatures quickly picked her up and carried her over towards the water.

"Listen; stay under until the coast is clear."

With her body already in the water, Natsuki looked with worried eyes at the two. "Hey wait I can't hold my breath that long-!" Natsuki yelled at the two before her head was submerged into the freezing cold waters.

"Don't worry, it's not that kind of water," reassured the brown-haired woman.

"Hurry up! He's coming," leading her friend away from Natsuki, the charcoal woman threw one last look at the teen before averting her attention to the unknown presence.

Her eyes wondered aimlessly around the forest as the brown-haired woman tried to trace where the source was coming from. An ominous shadow soared through the sky, the rumbling of the roar of the creature's cry made the birds scatter from out of the trees.

"Where is it? I know that worm is here somewhere…" shouted the voice closing in on the distance. The two came face to face with a large boar like creature. Its white thick skin oozed in muscular strength. Standing on its hind legs, the beast donned armor which made it resemble that of a samurai.

"I know your disgusting smell anywhere. Human scum! Human trash!"

"Welcome to the falls of Ivalice, Baget. What brings you here?" greeted the younger of the two demons with a smile.

"Spare me the welcoming; did you see a human run through here? I can smell it."

"Not that I know of, you don't really see any humans come by here these days. Maybe if they did, we could get some business." Looking into the boar's demon eyes, she delivered a poker face towards the creature.

"May we ask, why are you looking for a human?"

"Official business from the empire."

"I see. Well by any chance, do you know what this "human" looks like?" The boar demon looked over towards the beast before speaking.

"Yes, it's female with green-eyes. I got news that she has the mark of the Kitsune. If anything, let's just hope we find her and give her a quick death before the nine-tailed fox does" his voice was rough as he made no effort to conceal the anger in his tone.

"Oh I see…well, we will be on the lookout then," stated the beast of rabbits as the saluted the boar like demon. Once the beast left, the dark-haired woman put her hand in the water; signaling the blue-haired girl to come up.

Surely the water was indeed like the creatures said but it was still cold as Natsuki emerged from out of the water. Watching the water trail down her body as she arose, she noticed that her clothes and skin were completely dry, not a trace of water on her. Staring in disbelief, she looked in shock at the two. "T-Thanks, my name's Natsuki Kuga."

"I'm Aoi of the Verian forest. I once went by the name of Aoi Senou." The brown haired woman greeted properly before directing Natsuki's gaze over towards her companion.

"I'm Chie of the Seno valley. I once went by the name Chie Harada."

"Um, nice to meet you two… I suppose you don't know a way out of this place? So I can get home." Looking towards each other, the creatures were able to sync their thoughts with one another, and then silently looked at Natsuki with worrying eyes.

"I guess that's a no." Looking over towards the water fall, Natsuki noticed a bright light engulfing her body. She looked over in the reflection of the fall, where she saw what she had been craving to get back to.

* * *

_**AN: Don't wanna give off too much of the story in one chapter. I really wanna make this a long story, how does 50 chapters sound? Crazy right? R&R**_

_**Preview:**__ "Is that your home?"_

_**I wanted to sign my name all fancy but fan fiction won't allow other fonts -_-**_

_**Zero**_


	6. The Climb Part 2

_**AN: No authors note today -_- except sorry if things are messed up, my betas are on vacation. One of them I know is on vacation and the other one, where are you? _ . This is the REEDIT**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did, I would be rich… well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Natsuki stared in shock at the image before her, as there over in the distance she saw the city of Fuuka. Running over, she attempted to jump through the water fall only to be stopped as her hand was caught by something or rather someone.

"What are you doing?" asked Chie, tightening her grip on Natsuki's wrist.

"I'm going back home. I mean, if I came here through the water, then there has to be a way for me to get back by going through water…"

"Listen to what you're saying! Does it make any sense? Don't you think if that was possible, we would've carried you into the water and you would turn up on the other side?"

Knowing the woman was right, Natsuki looked over towards Aoi's kind smile before relaxing her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. How do you suppose I get back then?"

"Well, you have to worry about that first" replied Chie, pointing towards Natsuki's hand. Looking at her hand, she was in a constant reminder of the danger that she faced hours ago.

"First, we have to get off duty" Feeling the grumbling within her stomach, the blue-haired traveler blushed as she looked over towards them in which Chie just smiled. "I guess that means we have to get you food too."

"Sorry about that" said Natsuki with a blush.

"It's fine; remember we were once humans too. Aoi, I'm going to clock out first and then you can go ahead"

Trailing with her eyes as Chie left, Natsuki's attention turned towards the bunny-haired woman. With a blush, she looked over towards the woman meekly before catching her eye in which she smiled directly at Natsuki who just quickly looked down at the floor. "So, a-are those real?"

Smiling at the human's bashfulness, she felt a feeling of warmth overcome her as she remembered her own life. "You wanna touch them?" Aoi was replied with a smiling face of the younger woman before she averted her gaze back down again.

"Umm, I don't want to be rude…"

"Nonsense, in order for you to face the reality of your situation, you must gain an understanding. What's the phrase you humans say… Oh yes, "Seeing is believing." Taking the teen's hand within her clawed one, she placed her hand on top her ears. Aoi smiled as she could feel Natsuki's fingers delicately rubbing the fur against the tips of her fingers in which Natsuki blushed lightly at this.

"Wow it's so soft" stated Natsuki before pulling back.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Just as the short conversation ended the obsidian-haired woman came in, bringing a plate as well as a kit of sorts.

"Well I'll be back in a bit, and then we can get out of here." Getting up from the grassy area, she watched as the two exchanged smiles.

_It looks like I can trust them. I'm going to need to if I want to get out of here. _Setting the plate of hot food down, Natsuki forgot her planned thoughts.

"Here we go, one plate of pork buns and rice balls."

"Thanks," digging in, she looked over towards the waterfall noticing the city fading into the water as it became the clear shadow it once was. Almost if she could read her mind, Chie spoke. "Don't worry, you'll be back." Gesturing for the teen to hold out her branded hand, the demon started to wrap it.

"Why are you helping me? I mean you could have turned me in to that thing or worse, eat me. I know that fox tried to."

"First off he's not a thing, his name is Baget. He's captain of the guard in these parts and second; you're not on my or Aoi's menu so your safe" Chie reassured with a charming smile.

"You make it sound like you know the guy."

"Of course we do, he comes to these springs before and after battle. He's actually pretty nice."

"Disregarding the fact that he hates humans, he must be a cup of tea," Natsuki sarcastically replied to Chie's compliment.

Clipping the last of the bandage off, Chie packed away the tools back in their original places. "There we go. Hopefully that should keep the speculation down for now." Getting up from her, spot she watched as her partner came back.

"So what do I do now if I can't go home? I mean with my mom, I know she's going to be worried sick about me."

"Don't worry" stated Chie, trying to cheer the cobalt-haired teen up.

"Huh, what do you mean 'don't worry'?" Natsuki was anything but calm as she could feel herself getting worked up over the whole incident.

"Calm down Natsuki. Because you fell through a paradox timeline, the timeline in your world is merely at standstill meaning that when you return, it'll be as though you never left."

"Isn't that just a theory?" supplied Aoi.

"It's hard to say considering what we saw in waterfall. For now, we have some type of lead but we have to go towards the city of Ragnos. The only one who can tell us about this mark as well as what's going on is Minagi" Chie replied, catching a confused look from Natsuki.

"Not her, she gives me the creeps" said Aoi with a shiver.

"She's the only one who can help this girl."

"Who's Minagi…?"

"She's a far seer as well as a mystic in Ragnos. She's really skilled at this type of thing, but first things first." Reaching behind, Chie drew out a knife as she approached Natsuki holding the blade out.

Fearing for the worst, Natsuki closed her eyes and waited for the fatal blow but nothing came.

"Done…"

Opening her eyes, she looked over towards the two who were smiling. Looking clueless as to what they were smiling about, she looked on the ground to see locks of her raven locks lying on the ground. Looking for a mirror, she rushed over to the spring to see her hair was cut at the base line of her neck. Staring in horror, she shot a fearsome death glare at the beast. "What the hell did you do to my hair?"

"I gave you a new look. Where we are going, one of the Judges from the empire resides there and if they catch you, you will die" replied Chie in a menacing tone, sending a small chill down the teen girl's spine.

"What about my clothes, aren't you going to change them too?" asked Natsuki sarcastically, staring at her school uniform.

"Not everyone dresses normally, except in the country but people will assume you're from the city. If we want to get there before sun down, we better move. The hover trains stop running here at a certain hour."

Fingering her shortened locks before looking one last time, she turned to the two. "Alright let's go…"

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**__ "What the hell!"_

_**Zero**_


	7. Distant Horizons Part 1

_**AN: Giddy up next chapter! I decided to give a double whammy for you cowgirls and cowboys, call it a late x-mass and New Year's gift. Also, yeah the southern accent is a farce, I was born in California but I moved to the south just recently so I wanted to enjoy the celebration of being out here. Thank you BlackFang for the Beta Work.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did, I would be rich… well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Death was all that could be seen. Barren, dried desert like ground covered the traveler's feet as they passed old and rotted tree trunks as the place once flourished as a forest. Nothing could be seen for miles but life that threatened to become moribund after the towering beast.

"Your ladyship, welcome back" bowed the red-haired woman towards the sneering beast.

Opening its jaws, it proceeded to speak to the red-haired servant. "Damn that vile human woman" growled the beast, its teeth clenched firmly together.

Looking down with lime green eyes, the red-haired woman spoke as she looked at the damage that was caused. "Did your assassination attempt fail?" asked Nao with a smug tone.

The nail-tailed beast sneered as its fur stood once again on edge. "Silence yourself before I do it myself. I merely wanted to see her capabilities before I crush her head within my mouth," spoke the beast.

"Forgive my rudeness your ladyship, would you allow me to dress your wound?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Tell Nagi to ready his men, I want every province of Ethro's searched" stated the fox as it walked away from its servant.

"As you wish, lady Fujino…" replied the red-haired servant as she bowed her head in respect. Turning away, Nao watched as the beast made its way towards the west looking and smirking as she decided to let her plan go into motion.

_**City of Ragnos…**_

Natsuki's eyes wondered up as far as she could at the atmosphere around her, from the hover train to the hover vehicles. To the vainglorious sky scrapers around them, Natsuki couldn't get enough. Everything looked new as well as exciting, never before had she see so many creatures in one area.

Looking at her joy, Aoi decided to speak on her guest's behalf. "So are you enjoying the city of Ragnos?"

Making sure to keep the hood over her head, Natsuki smiled a shy smiled before running to catch up with the two.

"Make sure you stay close to us, someone may spot you out" said Chie in a firm voice.

"Relax Chie, no need to be so testy. Sorry about that, she gets paranoid sometimes" stated the Aoi, smiling a little to her companion's small blush.

"I'm not paranoid, just cautious is al. I mean she may have eaten our food, but it still isn't enough for her not to be detected."

"You sound like a dog" grumbled Natsuki, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Actually I am a dog, a Karelian Bear Dog to be exact."

"A bear dog…?

"She was blessed by the goddess Orikumo, while I for one I'm just a regular demon. A rabbit demon to be exact" Aoi casually added with a smile. Walking around, the three stopped in an alleyway as Chie began sniffing the air the before turning back at the two smiling. "Well it looks like the empire hasn't checked here; keep on your toes, ok you two?" Nodding their heads in understanding, the two stuck close by to Chie. "Aye Aoi, place Natsuki in the middle. We don't want anyone accidently picking her scent up" said Chie in a formal tone. Nodding her head in understanding, the two placed her in the middle. Walking through the narrow alley, Chie noticed that Natsuki's eyes were admiring the markings that almost represented Aztec design along the alley's walls. "Are you admiring the graffiti Natsuki?"

Looking at the demon Natsuki spoke, "It's kind of hard to believe this is graffiti, I mean it's beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful and scummy, that sums up Lowtown for you," commented Chie. Feeling that she was going lower, she almost was certain that she was underground.

After a few more steps, Chie noticed the light before her was a mildly lit underground as dwellers from everywhere looked as the three came in. It wasn't until a man caught notice of them in particular, he couldn't help but show off his fangs as they were sharp as well as his ears golden colored ears, shown within the peeking sun light of the upper city could be seen. Approaching the trio, Natsuki watched as Chie and the stranger interacted.

_There almost acting playful, like…dogs._

"It's nice to see the legendary captain Harada coming down here to Lowtown for a visit. And who's this little lady?" Smelling the air, he widened his eyes then he looked sternly towards the bear-dog. "What are you doing bringing a _human_ here?" he asked in a threatening whisper to Chie.

"Look, I'm only here to see Minagi. Besides, a couple of days of eating our food and she should be alright if you're worried about her scent. Until then, I think we slipped past any detection. And for the record, her name is Natsuki, not human"

"Look, do you know the danger your putting everyone in? If the empire finds out where she is, they won't hastate to kill us all"

"I know that but I'm just asking for a chance. I believe that we are on to something big, she has the mark..."

"Mark? What are you going on abou- No, you don't mean the mark of the K-" before he could even finish Chie's hand covered his mouth stop the words from being spoken.

"Shhh…yeah, I'm sure you know what this means? It could be the answer to what we have all been looking for."

Staring harshly at her, Natsuki cringed at the man as he smelled the air around her once again before his harsh glare melted. "Fine, but I don't believe you. I'll take you to Mingai, after an hour you have to leave, I don't want anyone here in danger" said the man.

"Thank you Tate, you won't regret this. Aoi, Natsuki, shall we?" following along, Natsuki looked back at the man before running behind the others. After taking a few turns and twists; the emerald-eyed teen stared over towards the gated door that stood before them. Noticing there was an emblem marked with crest designs around it, she found it was shaped in the size of a palm. Chie placed hand on the mark as Natsuki watched as the bear dog twisted to the right and then two times to the left.

"Her magic hasn't changed since the last time we saw her" said Aoi, twitching her ears nervously.

Walking in, the human's nose was immediately bombarded with incenses of all sorts. Narrowing her eyes, she looked in between the smoke to see a young girl sitting in the center of a lavish carpet. Looking onwards, she noticed her long points known as ears as they stuck to each opposite direction and her black cat's tail. Her jet black short hair was shorter much like her own and her yellow eyes seemed to be filled with an endless ocean of knowledge. Natsuki stared skeptically as she looked at the young girl tapping her shoulder; she looked back to Aoi who shook her head.

"You shouldn't underestimate Mingai. Her powers are beyond that than anyone here in Lowtown."

"I see your magic has changed since the last time I saw you, Mingai" smirked Chie. Looking over towards the unknown-demon she stared blandly.

"I only weakened my magic because I sensed you dog and here you are." Looking over towards the emerald-eyed teen, she looked as she figured that it was impossible for the young teen to see her within the darkened atmosphere of her living quarters. "Approach the light, Natsuki" requested the cat eyed sorceress.

Walking towards the light, Natsuki tried not to look nervous under her hood. "H-How did you know my name?"

"Nothing is a whisper when you are in Lowtown."

"Oh, I see…"

"It seems you are here with questions as well as you wish to seek answers, am I not correct?" asked Mingai, easily seeing through the trio's intentions.

"Hai, we want to know about the mark of the Kitsune."

"I see. Natsuki, could you please take your hands out of your pocket?" Natsuki stared warily over towards the darkened faces of Aoi and Chie, looking for approval from the two.

"It's alright Natsuki, she's here to help"

Taking her hands out, the onyx-haired girl gravitated right away to the teen's bandaged hand. Un-wrapping the cloth, she watched as the younger teen examined the mark carefully.

"Let me see your face, if you don't mind" doing as requested, Mikoto watched as Natsuki took off her hood as her raven-hair fell on her shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock at the younger teen before turning back towards the two demons that were equally in shock as well.

Looking in a faraway mirror Natsuki, noticed her hair grew back to its original style.

"What the hell?!"

Pinning her ears on her head, Chie looked with an annoyed expression at the shocked teen who kissed her flowing locks in indication of her missing them. "Could you not scream like that?"

Natsuki looked sheepishly at the bear-dog before smiling. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

_**AN: That's a great point to stop R&R folks!**_

_**Preview:**__ "Judge Nagi…"_

_**Zero **_


	8. Distant Horizons Part 2

_**AN: giddy up next chapter! I tried my best to run though this chapter and correct it myself but I'm waiting on my beta sadly -_-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"We are approaching the city of Ragnos Judge Nagi," spoke a solider. Letting his long lizard tongue lick over his upper lip he smiled. His bluish white eye shadow bringing light towards his dark blue eyes. Sitting in the main control room of the military airship he watched over the skies that lay in front of him.

"Judge Nagi there's an oncoming creature coming right ou-" The solider struggled to get the rest of his sentence out as he saw the tawny-haired nine tailed beast fly over them heading towards the distance. Smiling to himself in a light manner he looked into the worried eyes of his suburbanite.

"Don't worry hold off all guns and cannons our empress has dropped us off a message personally," said the reptilian creature.

"Sir was have an unknown ship asking to dock it seems like an empire ship," informed the subordinate.

"Run a verification code on it."

"Yes sir…"

After a quick moment, the uniformed man turned back to look at the judge looking over he spoke. "Sir Verification code has been completed no hits or warrants."

Looking at the surveillance tape the snow-haired man looked to see a red-haired woman; smirking to himself deliriously he spoke. "So our empress sends her lackey I wonder…"

After a few minutes the man turned his chair towards the automatic doors. Accompanying her was two soldiers their faces both stern and brash. Regardless of the situation the red-haired woman held a confidant smile when approaching the judge.

"Judge Nagi…or shall i call you Judge Vane instead?"

"Ahhh Nao so nice to see you just missed your master she just flown by," said the blue-haired man twirling his hair on his finger.

"I come with an official letter from the empress." Tossing the script at the man he caught it with ease looking at it he smirked at the lava-haired woman.

"Well I have no problem with this search, but my question is how come all this fuss over a tiny human? I mean why don't we let Baget do it he is towards the east of us and that's where the human was last seen."

"No this is a direct order she wants all judge's on this manner to capture this human. Also I stand to correct you Nagi; the human was last seen west."

"Well aren't you the perfect hunter." Looking back and smiling Nao could feel her blood boiling at the judge's sarcastic remark, holding back a sneer she smiled once more.

"If anything you know more about hunting then me I mean you were once **human** right?" Looking back at the red-haired woman he smirked hiding his anger.

"Yes if anything I was human over fifty years ago, but you my dear have just made it into the grace of Ethro's. Besides you're not even fully turned or are you?" Smirking at the judge she knew exactly how to overcome this duel of tongues that both engaged in not letting her morose state show the lava-haired demon spoke.

"Your right I must take my leave, but I leave you with this. I may not be full human your grace but who is the one appointed to our empress. Also your comments go deeply reprobated," stated the red-haired woman before leaving.

Biting back his lip with his fangs he could feel his own venom sink into his lip as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes narrowed in slits as he looked towards the massagers head In hopes of it exploding. Turning violently in his chair the snow-haired judge stood.

"I want all soldiers of my fleet into the nearest city!"

"We are approaching the royal city of Ragnos your honor," said a subordinate.

_Perfect…_

_**Lowtown city of Ragnos…**_

Looking at her hair Natsuki as well as Chie and Aoi looked towards the sorceress, her emeralds asking questions. "I see you are looking for answers to your questions."

"Yes I mean if you haven't noticed it a few hours ago we just cut he hair and now it grew back. Also the mark that she has what is that about," asked Chie.

"That mark is connected to her both body and soul it is a promise."

"A promise what's that?"

"Back in ancient war times when the demons and unknowns fought masters would appoint marks on their subordinates; it called a promise. When the person was marked it gave them power to complete their mission after the wars ended, and the fourth area of peace came such marks were no longer necessary."

"So am I to start a war," said Natsuki. Looking at the mark again she widened her eyes before speaking again.

"Why did I not see it before?" The three looked at each other in confusion before looking at the cat-girl again. "W-What did you see?"

"This promise it is the mark of the final promise."

"The final promise…"

"She means the final promise that the great Kitsune god left," said Natsuki.

"Huh how do you know about that?"

"Before I came here someone told me the story," said Natsuki rubbing her head in almost agony. Hutching down on both her hands she felt a heat surge towards her heart as she gritted her teeth.

"Natsuki…!"

"No stand back," stated the sorceress before getting up and heading towards the back. Coming out she grabbed the teens jaw looking into her eyes she forced Natsuki's mouth open.

"I need you to crew this and swallow it," said the mystic before shoving the bean in her mouth. As soon as she did what was instructed of her, Natsuki began to feel a cooling sensation within her no longer did the regressive pain reside. Resting her head down green aqua jewels looked warily at the black-haired mystic, before gaining her strength to speak back. Looking at her hand once more the sorceress sighed in relief.

"That was close indeed it was."

"What happened is Natsuki alright?"

"Yes dog she is fine, but it's important that she fulfills that promise."

"How do I even know what this stupid promise is? Besides what will it do to me if I don't complete it, "said Natsuki while grunting and standing up. Looking gravely at the cobalt-haired teen as well as the others she spoke.

"You will die."

* * *

_**AN: R&R folks**_

_**Preview: **__"How am I supposed to fill this promise? I don't even know where to start!"_

_**Zero **_


	9. Waves of Journeys Time Part 1

_**AN: giddy up next chapter! I might post the next chapter the next day depending on the reviews and how fast I can edit. I don't know I'm just currently beta-ing things myself so updates might be slower. Right now I'm looking for a temporary beta b/c Black fang is away -_- it would be nice to have some volunteers. Besides its nothing big I want them to edit just grammar and commas and if the flow of the story makes sense. Well pm me if you're up to the challenge or anyone knows anybody I really really would appreciate it b/c I really want this story to work.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Natsuki walked as she looked towards the inner city, the backs of her companions told a story one that she choose not to remember.

_**3 hours ago Lowtown…**_

"_What do you mean Natsuki will die," asked Aoi with tears in her eyes. Taking her piper within her lips and blowing out a fog of smoke she looked towards the three._

"_That mark she has operates like a brand."_

"_Is it like a mating mark?"_

"_You can say that dog. But this mark operates differently. If Natsuki does not make good on her promise that mark will spread and kill her. I know you felt it the searing burning pain within you. That is the mark of the Kitsune the only way to prevent that is to ether go to towards the one that left the mark or die from it." Tightening her fist on her dress Natsuki looked down as she tried to fight back tears._

"_How am I supposed to do that? That beast out there wants to rip my head off and I don't know the reason why?"_

"_There has to be a reason with every meeting there is a chance of fatal encounters. Here take these beans they should last you for a while and slow down the process of the mark. Remember use them sparingly, once the mark grows and reaches your heart there will be no more time."_

_**Present day Ragnos Center square…**_

Sitting on a nearby bench Natsuki continued walking almost ignoring her companion's presence. The two demons could smell exhaustion coming from the human as they looked towards each other.

"Natsuki why don't you sit down for a while?"

"I can't I have to figure out a way out of here," said the teen with a determined look. Trying a softer approach towards the disgruntled teen Aoi looked over before speaking.

"Everything's going to be alright Natsuki; Minagi gave us some useful information as well as something to help." Letting her anger get the best of her she looked with a glare at the two.

"That's easy for you to say," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Look Natsuki, Aoi is only trying to help," said Chie with a disapproving glare of her own. Looking over at the dog in anger she spoke her mind coming out her mouth in a tornado of fire.

"How am I supposed to fill this promise? I don't even know where to start!"

"There is a way if we follow what Minagi said then we should be fine," Chie shouted back. Looking at the two Aoi cleared her throat in hopes of settling the two.

"Now listen up you two!"

Both parties looked at the now angry rabbit-demon; looking at her they visibly gulped at the sight of her anger. Not wanting to push it more Natsuki felt empathy and remorse for lashing out at her companions. Walking towards the bench and plopping down she looked at the greenery before her.

"I-I'm sorry you two it's just that ever since I got here I don't know what to do, I don't know why all of these things are happening," said the teen before putting her head in her hands. Not noticing a picture fell from her coat pocket Natsuki sulked within her misery. Noticing that something fell from her human companions jacket Aoi picked it up, looking at the picture her eyes widened.

"How do you know the empress?" Looking up in confusion Natsuki looked towards a surprised Aoi, noticing something was going on Chie looked over towards the picture as well.

"What the hell Aoi's right! You know the empress?" Snapping her head up to look at the two Natsuki looked in confusion before speaking her concerns. "Huh the empress who's that?"

"The one who's hunting you right now the nine-tailed fox is our empress Shizuru of the Valley of Orikumo," said the bear-dog. Looking confused the two handed the picture over towards the blue-haired teen. Looking at the picture she saw that the photograph at been cleared off of any blood that was once on it. Her heart thumped loudly as she looked at the smiling face of the tawny-haired teen that stood alongside her mother and instructor.

"Like I said you know the empress."

"Huh... no, I don't know her, this is my mother when she was younger," said Natsuki in an annoyed confused tone. "Besides look at the date that was 17 years back if not more," said Natsuki handing them the picture to look at.

"She's right, where did you find this picture at?"

"I found it in the abandoned house next to mine. When I found it that's when I ran into the nine-tailed fox." Thinking really hard Natsuki rested her hand on her chin as she tried to piece together the upcoming puzzle.

"What are you thinking about," asked Aoi.

"I'm thinking about Minagi remember when she said _"_There has to be a reason with every meeting as well as there is a chance of fatal encounters."

"Yeah what are you getting at? Looking up towards her companions Natsuki looked towards the both of them before speaking. "I think that Shizuru has a grudge towards my mother, but I don't know the back story all the way I mean it's a theory."

"Well yeah I have heard things from Lowtown in my time," said Chie with a nod.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard when the empress came here it was due to a suicide. According to rumors, they said when she was on the verge of death in her human form the goddess Orikumo took pity on her. But like I said it's a rumor."

"I know it's fuzzy, but it's worth a shot," said Natsuki with a confidant smile. Thinking to herself Aoi looked over towards the human before speaking.

"Speaking of shots, what if the hunter became the hunted?"

"What are you saying Aoi?"

"I'm saying I can get you into the valley of Orikumo where our empress resides." Looking at the two Natsuki felt her heart blossom as she looked with hope at the two demons.

"Ok what's the plan?"

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"I can get you in…but it's going to be a risk."_

_**Zero**_


	10. Waves of Journeys Time Part 2

_**AN: giddy up next chapter! Sorry folks my betas still off **__** I'm trying but if you guys can tell me in a pm where I'm missing things I would appreciate it and it will be corrected immediately.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

A large beast flown towards the tall mountain-like building transforming into flames she landed down softly her long purple kimono came along with her within her descent. Looking into her red eyes the fierce intensity ran high, her tawny-hair was tightly wrapped in a bun her eyes glaring at the site before her. Running up and bowing the uniformed men made way for an armor clad man, covered in plated armor his helmet shined within the setting sun. Observing towards his direction she watched as he removed his helmet to reveal his fire red hair, his strong features resembled a healthy beast wild in its wake.

"Judge Mandus your status report," commanded Shizuru walking ahead of the judge. "Nothing so far my lady, but an off handed report said they seen someone strange go into Lowtown," said the judge. Making her way towards the lavish chair only designed for her, she turned around to see the fading sunset within the large mirror. Soon the lights came on adding in its wake a sea of untouched light that made the city shine with mirth.

"So you say an off handed report came in from Lowtown?"

"Yes my lady reports stated that a character with a human like scent went into the Mystic Minagi's place."

"I see Judge Mandus your sister Mai doesn't she know Minagi personally?" Looking back in nervousness the man couldn't read the signs that his master radiated.

"Y-Yes she knows of Minagi she goes and feds the people of Lowtown every now and again," said the man leaving his response well-guarded.

"No need to be guarded with me Takumi, I assure you no harm will come towards your sister; unless the law views her fit to be guilty," said the tawny-haired woman in a firm tone.

"Y-Yes my lady," stated the judge with an obedient bow. Just in time to draw away attention from his only family a solider walked in looking at the two before speaking. "Sir we just got reports from Lowtown upon arrival, Minagi's place has been cleaned out."

"Thank you you're dismissed," said the older man.

"I see well I would expect for that human to be caught by now, she is a clever one this human. Perhaps she may be even too clever for the legendary nine-tailed fox?"

"Your jokes are amusing, but yet they lack character Judge Mandus or shall I say Takumi," said Shizuru throwing a glare towards the judge's way.

"I see well next time I shall put more character into my comments my lady," said the red-haired man with a smirk of his own. Gathering herself, Shizuru walked gracefully towards the door that was assumed to be her quarters for the night. Pausing as she had a clawed hand towards the door, she looked towards the armored judge before setting her hand upon the cool gold.

"We can only assume that this human has help from demons and unknowns who cannot abandon their human emotions. I want you to issue out the sanctum wide warrant on this human set the reward at five hundred million."

"Eager to catch this human are we not? Is this warrant issued for dead or alive?"

"Alive unharmed she will need to be unharmed for the pain I will administer on her," stating the tawny-haired empress before retiring into her room. The judge bowed towards the closed door before going to administer his own task. Red-diamonds scanned over towards the lavish room before heading towards the bathroom; stripping all of her clothes she looked towards her hand then towards her body.

_There is a mark; this wound it should have healed by now why is it festering? Is that wait…is this a mark?_

**Why so worked up human? **

_Orikumo…what's this mark you put on me?_

**Dear that mark you have did not come from me it came from you personally.**

_I do not believe such nonsense! I know no magic of this caliber unless… that human she must have done something! _

**Still contemplating over your life is your regret that strong? Does your fellow human make you that upset?**

_Every day my regret ties me to this world making me stronger. I will make that woman's body suffer before she dies!_

**What about your human parents? Will your regret keep them away?**

_Whatever it takes to have my revenge._

**Humans, I like to think at one time your race were nothing but senseless beasts capable of no emotion no control. You have proven my assumptions wrong I knew you were worth saving.**

I'm not like most humans Orikumo.

**Indeed you aren't my aspiring human…**

**Meanwhile…**

"I can get you into the palace where she lives," said Aoi with a smile.

"Ok..."stated the emerald-eyed woman in a non-believable tone. Looking at the human's doubt Chie spoke. "Listen to what she has to say human," said Chie with a smile looking over at a glaring Natsuki.

"I can get you in…but it's going to be a risk." Rolling her eyes and deciding to give her new companions a chance she listened to what the rabbit demon had to say.

"Fine so what's the plan?"

"The plan is simple we are going to go the valley of Orikumo and we are going to get you into the palace as a maid." Looking at the rabbit demon Natsuki looked at the demon with worry.

"Don't worry I know a friend she will look after you until we can find out how to help you."

"But Aoi your forgetting one important thing."

"As soon as I get in she will smell me and the mark also she knows what I look like. I mean it's proven her mark runs deep I think you're forgetting the trick we just discovered earlier."

"Oh…right," said Aoi her ears flopping down. Looking over and kissing her lovers nose Chie smiled before her lover. "Don't worry dear it was a great plan." Natsuki looked over with a blush before turning her back, noticing her shyness the two demons looked with a smirk.

"Someone embarrassed of something?" Turning around and waving her hands side to side she shook her head a blush preeminently stained on her face.

"It's nothing I just didn't think…you two were…"

"Lovers," supplied the bear-dog.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well actually we are mates."

"M-Mates…"

"Long story short it's like being married, but much deeper but that's neither here nor there we have to focus on the plan ahead of us."

"Well the train at can get us towards the capital, but that is all the way down town and its night. I say that we can get at least get half way there by midnight the next day," said Aoi with a smile.

"Yeah but who do we know anyone that can put up with us for the night without compromising the situation?"

"I know we can go to Mai's."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry she has the appropriate hiding spots and we can get food there that will help Natsuki to disguise herself; she still smells somewhat like a human."

"Your right well we better make a move for it, it's night already." Getting up and walking she saw two guards running past, looking over she noticed the street full of people as well as the guards that blended in with them.

"We can't go back to our place I'm sure someone has said something," said Chie looking over the corner towards the soldiers.

"They have all the entrances to Lowtown guarded," said Natsuki with a worried tone looking as well.

"Damn we could have at least used the Chrysanthemum waterway to get through to Mai's," said Chie.

"Looks like we are going to have to play it carefully, I don't think they have found Minagi yet she might have made an escape."

"Let's hope so," said Natsuki looking at her bandaged hand.

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**_ _"A five hundred million reward has been put up for the capture of this human."_

_**Zero **_


	11. Belong Part 1

_**AN: giddy up next chapter! Still no beta -_-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Running through the streets Natsuki, Aoi, and Chie looked over to see that no presence resided behind them, looking over the two looked to see a transport.

"Good we must have come far were by the transit center, from there we can catch a private transit and that will get us to Mai's." Looking upwards the three looked towards the skyscraper's picture its broadcast loud.

"Good evening everyone breaking news, it seems that a human as made it into Ethro's; no gathered word yet on why this mysterious phenomenon is happening," said the new reporter looking over towards the male demon beside her.

"Yes indeed a five hundred million reward has been put up for the capture of this human alive unharmed," said the male demon looking over towards the woman once again.

"Thank you for your attention if you are to see this human, notify the nearest officer thank you and good night." Looking at the screen return back to its original state of advertisement Natsuki looked nervously at the two demons.

"Five hundred million that's a lot of money they must be desperate to find you," said Chie with a whisper.

"I know it is so are you going to…"

"Heck no if anything why would we need it?" Putting her hands on the emerald-eyed teen's shoulders, Natsuki looked up into the dog's eyes as well as her lovers.

"Listen we are in this together, we are all friends here we would never do that to you. I know that's one thing I can tell you what I remember in my past life…I remembered loyalty as well as friends it's nice to have that and we wouldn't trade it for the world."

Looking up Natsuki smiled hopefully her heart filled with joy. Nodding her head she signaled that they should continue their journey.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Nao any word from Nagi?"

"Yes my lady he said that he is coming here to search as well." Rubbing her temples together at the oncoming headache that she was beginning to get she looked over towards the woman.

"Well let's hope there won't be another blood bath between Mandus and him. It's funny after all these years of him being a demon he still chooses to hang on to his human desires."

"I see…"

Noticing something was bothering the red haired woman Shizuru looked over before speaking. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I-It's just that what has this human done to you personally?"

"This human has made me regret…"

Looking with a puzzled expression, Shizuru's lips pulled up in a slight smirk at the red-haired servant's confusion. "Don't worry; I don't expect you to get it no one would." Nao watched as the distant looked cascaded in her master's wine colored eyes, a deep longing guilt rotted within her waiting to be cleansed away.

"Nao I need you to call a mystic I must discuss something with them," commanded the empress.

"Yes as you wish empress."

_**Meanwhile…City of Ragnos The outer Teal**_

Soon the three were in the back seat of the transit looking over Natsuki looked in awe at the map before her. Looking over she found a lot of customs were different as well as similar to her own back home.

"This side of the city is called The Outer Teal," said Chie.

"Why do they call it that?"

"Well simple really people of middle class standards tend to live. The Inner Teal that is where the transits to the capital are located at, but you need to be within The Outer Teal to catch them. Mostly nobles and generals stay in The Inner Teal. As for the empress and judges, they say along the Blue Coast within the city thus making it the capital. "

"As I say it's all the same to me human or otherwise, money still rules everything we do no matter the nation or creed it follows by."

Looking over towards Natsuki she looked out the window, her fist squeezing the hem of her dress her eyes determined. "Sorry if we said anything to offend you Natsuki," said Aoi with a smile. Snapping out of her anger she looked with a smile at the two.

"No, you didn't say anything to offend me if anything I agree with you two. Money…it brings nothing but pain as well as problems."

"Do you come from a well off family Natsuki," asked the rabbit demon. Looking with a lopsided smile she shrugged. "I guess you could say that my family came from a nice part of the block. Until…"

"Until…"

"Well until money started running low and my father started losing clients, after that it was all that they could argue about was money."

"I'm sorry to hear that Natsuki," said the demons their ears on their heads in sadness.

"Don't worry you two everything's all over now I just want to get home more than anything," said the teen looking out the window. A small wave of silence hit over as the three rode in silence the soft patter of rain hitting the windows.

"So, what about you Chie you seem to know a lot and that guy back there in Lowtown he called you captain." Looking out the window Chie closed her eyes remembering the feeling of her days within youth.

"Yes at one point I worked for the very empire that is trying to destroy you. But, none of that matters any more since Aoi came into my life." Natsuki watched as the two demons held hands tightly, feeling her mark burn at the sight she looked at the two with a smile.

"That must be nice to have someone like that," said the teen towards the two.

"What do you mean Natsuki don't you have a mate?"

"Huh, I don't have a m-mate I'm too young for that stuff," said the teen with a blush. Looking out the window to hide the heat in her cheeks, Natsuki threw a pout in which the two demons laughed at. After a short blissful moment of silence, the transit soon stopped towards the area that it needed to go.

"Here's your stop."

Paying the demon the three got out watching the transit ride away. "It's only a half a block towards Mai's," stated the bear dog.

"Why couldn't we get off in front of her place," asked the human.

"Well, if you want to be caught by the empresses' guard be my guest. Look at this moment we only have each other we have to play things carefully. The reason why I had the driver drop us off close by is because he could have been a spy; I didn't want to take the risk even he wasn't with pressure he could still talk."

"That seems like a smart idea," said Natsuki placing her hand on her chin in a thinking motion.

"Yeah if there's one thing being that being a solider, it's taught me is that you can never be out of danger."

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Its death…"_

_**Zero **_


	12. Belong Part 2

_**AN: Hey I'm glad you're enjoying the story but I'm going to tell you I have never played this game before but the sound track is an amazing. The name of this soundtrack is called Skyrim Elder Scrolls I love it makes the imagination come alive well that was a fun fact on with the story. No beta -_- come someone be my beta I'm dying here **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa. Its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

A loud bang awoke the tawny-haired beast from its slumber; waking up and making sure her yukata was tried firmly around her waist she opened the door. Looking towards the solider she scowled at the young man before snatching the scroll from his hand. Opening the scroll she read the contents inside, glancing up at the young man she pondered the events of earlier. Looking at her hand she looked towards the guard before speaking.

"Do you know if the prisoner was caught?"

"N-No b-but reports came in saying that she surrendered herself of her own free will." Looking at the man as if he were a worm to be crushed her menacing red eyes delivered fear into the man's form.

"That will be all tell Judge Mandus that I will be down in an hour," said the nine-tailed fox empress.

_**So, even the palaces mystics couldn't figure that mark out hmm... interesting…?**_

_Orikumo you know something about this tell me fox!_

_**I'm sorry but I cannot help you not even I remember my own promise.**_

_Something tells me you're lying._

_**Believe what you want, but I have a word of advice. Before you start sinking your fangs into your next victim take the time to listen.**_

_I will admission an ear if I deem it necessary and if this information is useful, if it is then they will not suffer from my fangs._

_**Hmm still a hot headed kit I presume.**_

Dressing herself in her finest robes, she was now fitted with a light white kimono with blue underlining the designs that rested on her hip where also embedded with blue. Her hair tied in a neat bun while blue rubies hung in calm grace down her ears, looking in the mirror she noticed no change within her reflection.

"_Nothing has changed will it ever?"_

After applying on a light coat of make-up the demon woman headed out the door. Looking at the office that she was stationed in hours ago she noticed day light had not appeared. Walking out the office she saw the signal of the red-haired woman shooting a look towards the woman she followed.

Walking down the red carpeted floor that rested in the middle of pearled title, it looked as if the white sky became threaded with blood. The tan walls embowered with empire flags much like the city below them, every hall in the palace swallowed by the empires might.

Walking down the tawny-haired fox looked down to see a yellow-haired man looking with a smug evil smirk. Below him was a tied up Mingai her cat ears alerted to the sound of the beast before her.

"What's the status of this prisoner," commanded the empress.

"She was captured by this man his name Tate of the Lingering Wood, type dog demon he resides in the slums of Lowtown," said the hot-haired judge.

"I see… next time Judge Mandus tell your soldiers when waking me correct there information. I was informed that she came of her free will."

Looking over towards the demon he produced a cocky smirk that put the fox goddess within the wrong state of mood. "What is this?" Nodding over towards a solider she watched as the solider took out his sword, lifting the sorceress's head with the cool metal widening red-her eyes she looked over towards the cat demon.

"I see you have the great mystic Minagi."

"Yes I do your excellence," said the yellow eared dog demon. Closing her eyes she could feel the energy of this man before her sensing the events of the last hour she understood the situation. Opening her rubies she looked cunningly towards the demon before speaking.

"I see you are in guard to this mystic or so my vision tells me. You know as a guardian to the great far seers as well as mystic's you are to guide your life to them."

"Yes I know that but in this world money is the only option, the ways of the far seers and mystics are dying." Looking over towards the shocked cat demon Shizuru smiled wickedly.

"So, you would abandon all of your faith your master has put in you for what?"

"Half of the reward put out on the human," said the yellow-haired demon without a moment's hesitation. Walking over towards the chair and setting her elbow on the table, she looked with red eyes spearing threw the demon.

"A man with a steal conviction I like that. Let me ask you this Tate what can one run away mystic do for me?"

"This mystic has had contact with the human you desire." Drumming her claws on the table before her she looked in a disbelieving stare.

"If you don't believe me I have a video recording of her talking to the human. Also, I saw the mark that the human has and this one here knows of it."

"Judge Mandus pay the man."

"Huh…we don't know if he's telling the truth or not," whispered the judge within the Kitsune's ear.

"I can sense these things besides I know that mystic. She once worked for the palace before running away and now she can prove a valuable tool."

"But…"

Not wanting to hear anymore protest from the judge, the tawny-haired goddess of the unknown took the bag full of money walking up towards the yellow-haired man she smiled. Taking his hand and placing the bag within his hand, Shizuru looked deeply into his eyes before speaking never letting go of the betrayer's hand.

"One last question before you take your departure Tate of the Lingering Wood."

"Yes…"

"Do you know what the punishment is for guardians that betray there mystics?" Smiling arrogantly at the question she watched as he scoffed at the question.

"No nor should I care I have long sense abandoned my role as a guardian. But I will humor the question since it is from the empress which is within Ethro's grace. The answer is riches; that is what will await the betrayal of the mystic or any person who is foolhardy."

"No..."

"Ok then what is it?"

"Its death…"

The yellow haired man looked below him as his midsection was met with an unbearable pain. Shizuru dug her hand deeper as she felt her enemies insides twitch at their life's end. With his life draining quickly as he watched the bloodied yet clawed hand pull quickly out of him. Spitting up blood he watched as the bag before him turned into sand sliding through his hands as if it were his nightmare. Feeling his throat clench up with blood he fell back, his eyes dimming at the lights of the empire ceiling above him. Dropping part his intestine on the floor the fox demon licked her claws before delivering a bloody smile.

"I'm going to tell you one thing before your farce of a life will end. Any demon or unknown that is willing to violate the customs of Ethro's and her children shall succumb to death. I hope you remember this in your next life."

Weakly reaching out towards the empress the blonde felt his vision dimming as he reached death. His hand dropping Shizuru looked down at his lifeless form. "Take care of the job Judge Mandus."

"As you wish empress," stated the judge before pulling out his own sword to deliver the final bow towards the dog demon.

* * *

_**AN: That was a swell chapter to write I wanted more guts and horror, but I have never written anything like that. Well I'll write a track listing next time to tell you all of the songs from Skyrim that I have been listening to. Also i'm posting these two as a double whammy for you cause I'll be getting busy this week,but 14 chapters have already been written. They just need a beta just letting you know folks its going to be a while before Shizuru and Natsuki meet.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Oh no they have captured Minagi."_

_**Zero **_


	13. The Demon of Scarlet Part 1

_**AN: Well howdy yawl! Well now I'm happy we are kicking things right this new year well this is chapter 13/50. Let's go! Btw folks I'm currently writing chapter 30 for this story. But, for those impatient about Shiz/Nat love I have to tell you this is a long way from it but please be patient ok I say about 4 to 5 more chapters the two will officially meet (I think…) but anyways i wanna see a lot of reviews for this :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"Did you really have to do that back there?"

Washing her hands in the pearl basin and flicking her claws dry, Shizuru looked over towards the now untied cat demon. Looking onwards she saw that the demon sat along the carpeted floor of the well lavished office. The moon lit its silver yet deathly glow as the fox demon looked towards the moonlit sky. Moving as if she were gliding, Shizuru made it towards the large window in which presented the moons glory towards her form. Mingai looked over towards the demon hoping to hear her response.

"Yes I had to or would you rather you deal with him?"

"Still beheading him…"

"Well what would you rather me do? You do forget that this man had means to turn you in under personal circumstances," said Shizuru looking deathly at her guest.

"I understand that, but he still was my guardian."

"Any guardian who cannot guard himself should not be fit to guard at all. Besides you heard him yourself he could care less of the ways of your people," said Shizuru crossing her long slender arms around her hips.

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill. I just wonder what kind of life did you live before you came into this world fox it hard to believe you're a reincarnate of Orikumo."

"I am who I am, but I can't help but wonder also what life you have lived as well cat-demon. You are too trusting of these humans and demons that can't abandon their human emotions. Could it be that is your regret that ties you to this world?"

Walking over and sitting back within her seat Shizuru turned towards the young far seer. Looking over with fury of her own, the mystic looked over towards the beast's hand.

"It seems like you kept me around for a reason," stated the crafty cat looking at the mark. Glancing over towards her hand Shizuru, tucked the appendage into the inner lining of her kimono before looking sharply over at the demon.

"I kept you around for the reason. It is as that demon said; I do believe you know something of that human."

"I know nothing more than what you know." Taking that as a challenge the fox demon looked back; her blood stained eyes shown with vengeful fury that nether nature or god could contain.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"I could see why I ran the empire in still within its own shadow," commented the cat demon shaking her head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about Minagi? You left us because of your willingness to conform towards the empire."

"I left because this court or more like you are very stubborn, as well as your greed casted me aside. But, speaking of regrets if I must spell it out to you fox you're on a time scale your regret is not as strong as you would hope." Turning all the way so she faced the front, she looked bewildered at the mystics tone.

_What does this woman know?_

_**Meanwhile …City of Ragnos The outer Teal **_

"Remember we say nothing," said Chie looking towards the two. Nodding their heads Natsuki watched as the door opened to reveal a red-headed woman. Looking at her bust, Natsuki held back hint of drool as she looked at the woman's very well hidden assets. Little did Natsuki notice the red-haired woman looked directly back at the teen before her.

"Hey is that you Chie, Aoi?"

"Yea it's us," said the bear-dog with a sheepish smile.

"Well come in come in its freezing out there," ushered the fire-haired demon. Once in the light, Natsuki noticed the jagged pink markings that branded the orange-haired demons cheeks as well as other parts of her body. Gulping once more, she looked over towards the woman's assets once more wishing that her own resembled the mysterious hosts.

"So who's this one here?"

"Oh this is Natsuki," said Aoi with a smile. Looking with curiosity at the teen, Natsuki snapped out of her daze to look at the aberrant look of the host before her.

"She's smells different as well as looks different," said the demon audaciously holding her clawed hand to her chin. Feeling as if she should pick up the slack, the blue-haired teen spoke towards the demon host.

"Well that's because I'm not from this wo-"

"She's not from this region she's from the Kayhideo province."

"Oh so she from the east well that explains the style and the smell. You know for a second there I thought you were human," said the demon with a smile.

"Well my name is Mai of the valley of Kagutsuchi my valley meets the Verian forest." Looking at the demon woman, Natsuki could tell her strong yet feminine build was enough to take on any one without a hassle.

_Kagutsuchi where have I heard that name from? _All three of the demons looked in curiosity as they watched the teen think towards herself.

"Is something on your mind Natsuki," asked the flame-haired demon. Snapping up in surprise she looked towards the three before speaking her thoughts once again. Just as she was about to speak once again she felt a grumble within her stomach; looking embarrassingly at the woman the traveler struggled to fight the oncoming redness in her cheeks.

"It seems that you're hungry, come on I just made some fresh stew," said the woman.

Dinner soon started much to Natsuki's pleasure; she noticed that the woman was more than kind enough for her to have more helpings. Natsuki smiled as she enjoyed the spice of favor that the stew provided for her taste buds. "Are you enjoying the meal Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked up as she was in the middle of reaching for another slice of bread, a small piece dangled within her mouth. Glancing over, she watched the mirth in the three demons eyes before they all smiled then let out a howl of gregarious laughter. Feeling as if her trip was not in vein, she looked towards the three and shared within their laughter. Soon after dinner came desert as well as coffee, Natsuki was in shock at how easily she arbitrated towards the lifestyle in front of her.

"Is something on your mind again Natsuki," asked the demon host.

"Well yeah you said you come from the valley of Kagutsuchi right?"

"Yes I do…"

"Where I come from isn't Kagutsuchi a dragon?"

"Well can't you smell me for yourself?" Looking as if she had been caught in a lie, she looked over towards her demon companions before taking the choice to speak.

"She's not use to the smells of this city yet," said Aoi catching the slack. Looking over towards the woman, Natsuki nodded a small thank you towards the rabbit demon.

"Oh I see well if you want to know I'm an unknown demon I'm a dragon as well as a phoenix. Even though at one time; I was known as Mai Tokiha when I was once human. It's funny I never brought up my human existence until I met you, it's like you have an aura of a human."

Looking over towards the two, Natsuki signaled over for help in which Chie was glad to assist the human with. "So, Mai let me help you with that clean up," said Chie with a smile.

"T-Thank you… but first let me see what's on the news first," said the woman turning on the programed set. Looking up the four looked to see the face of the young mystic they saw mere hours ago. "We are glad to inform you that a suspect has been caught in the case of the missing human; other information states that her guardian as well perished in the conflict."

"_Oh no they have captured Minagi."_

"It turns out a tip led forces to the streets of Lowtown in which the human was spotted. When taken into custody her guardian whose name has yet to be released attacked as well as rebels that resided there. Here is a statement that was given to us from the empress herself."

Looking up Natsuki's breath caught in her lungs as she clutched at her arm, looking at the woman who was dressed within dark robes. She looked as her red eyes speared through the TV as if she were looking directly at the blue-haired teen herself. Without a moment's hesitation the raging fire that made its way towards Natsuki's veins, once again threatening to rip her arm apart. Smiling a benign smile Natsuki looked to see the false sense of security within the empress's eyes.

"_I'm here to apologize to the people of Lowtown for the loss of their far seer. I would like to extend my apology towards the family of the far seer's guardian he fought valiantly."_

"That's enough of this," said Mai turning off the television clearly upset. Abruptly standing up, she signaled the three demons within the large kitchen. Natsuki rubbed her arm as she looked over towards the unknown dragon-demon as if she were signaling for help.

"Excuse me do you know where your bathroom is?"

"Yes its upstairs towards the left of you first door can't miss it," said Mai with a smile. Bowing Natsuki took her leave her chest ripping amongst itself; her arm felt as if it were on fire her breath drew ice. Once in the bathroom she hunched over trying to appease the pain within her body only to meet failure.

* * *

_**AN= R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"I'm sick of appeasing you now tell me where's that human? Mystic!"_

_**Zero**_


	14. The Demon of Scarlet Part 2

_**AN: 14/50 R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Futa warning its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

The night continued on as the two travelers looked towards the sleeping figure that rested within the room. With the pale silver moon guiding over her they sighed in content. Looking on wards they looked as the red-haired woman rested down stairs a cup of hot substance within her hand, watching the fire before her. Looking towards each other the rabbit-demon was the first to speak.

"I can't believe they caught Minagi," spoke the rabbit demon.

"I know it seems like they are hot on our trail, but with Minagi's capture I'm thinking that will provide us some time."

"I know but what if they…"

"Don't worry even if they did we are dealing with a mystic she is entitled to a trail. It would take them several moon cycles to execute her. Also even if they did, her clan has an opportunity to claim her for the punishment."

"That's good to know," said the rabbit demon putting a hand to her chest.

"Don't worry besides I think she won't be harmed I have known that cat for years and she is still crafty. Also I have a strong feeling that our empress has use for her so she won't kill Minagi yet."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_Come on Shizuru wake up!"_

_Turning her head aside she ignored the voice calling her from her fruitful dreams. Rolling over, she felt warm hands on her back pushing her as so her body rolled from side to side. Pushing the covers over her head, heard the sweet honey filled voice over her she fully awoke towards the source of her disruption. _

_Stepping back she bent down towards the half sleeping face of the tawny-haired teen before she spoke. "Come one Shizuru we are going to be late to class if you don't get a move on it!"_

"_Ara Saeko-san is it customary for you to sneak inside others bedrooms to wake them up," asked the tawny-haired teen with a keen yet playful eye. Looking with a blush, Saeko looked on wards towards the loving look that the tawny-haired teen delivered towards her before speaking herself. _

"_W-Well I didn't want you to be late, now that you're up I'm going to head downstairs," said Saeko before running out of the tawny-haired teens loving yet lustful site. Once Shizuru made sure the blue-haired teen was down stairs she got up quickly closing the door locking it. Resting her back against the cool wood of the door; red-crimsons looked down below her she noticed the events of her dreams evident within her shorts. _

_**I'm so disgusting!**_

_**Present day…**_

Snapping from the dream Natsuki looked up to see sunrise. Looking she noticed that she was within a small bed room; looking at the cracked door she saw the smiling face of Aoi as well as the others downstairs. Getting up and walking she looked towards the mark noticing a light glow she watched as it dimmed. Once up the teen felt confused as she walked towards the slightly opened door. Making her way out the door, she looked over towards the smiling faces of demons as she remembered her life and the events that followed.

"Hey sleepy head you hungry?"

"Yeah…I mean it is your home cooked food Mai," said Natsuki naturally.

"You should be up for something to eat, I mean after last night you fell to sleep like a log," said Mai with a smile.

"Oh sorry about that," said Natsuki with a blush.

Once seated she looked onward with confusion as she alerted the three demons. "Hey Mai can you tell me what you know about the empress," asked Natsuki with a blush remembering the fragments of her dream.

"Well as you saw she is very beautiful, but they say that she mostly resides in the valley of Orikumo. Not much is known about her personally."

"No one knows the life that she lived as a human?"

"No they don't sadly no one even knows her original name. Sources say that she is over a century old but if you look at her tails as well as color you can tell."

"Oh I see…"

"What's with all this sudden talk about the empress?"

"Well Chie and Aoi are going to take me to the Inner Teal for a tour. Hopefully we can try to make it over there along the Blue Coast."

"The Blue Coast that's if you can get through," said Mai looking with a suspicious stare.

"I see..."

Looking at the nervous face of the three women before her; Mai took in a breath before looking over towards the bear-dog. "What are you three really after?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about I mean you do know who my brother is." Staring down towards the black coffee that turned cold she waited for a response towards her statement.

"I know very well who your brother is believe me this is the last thing we wanted you to be involved in. so are you going to turn us in now that you know?"

"Well I think you should ask yourself that question I for one will not be the one to answer it for you."

_**Meanwhile…**_

The crimson-haired woman evaded the oncoming vase that was hurled at her direction. Looking over she watched as her master dug her claws into the nearby painting ripping it beyond repair. With all her sanity she could only look as her masters claws turned black her fangs protruding outwards over her bottom lip.

"I grow tired of her games!"

"Perhaps you need time," suggested the servant.

"Time I don't have time I want that human found now," said the tawny-haired woman punching into the nearby wall. Soon the door opened; spinning over to see the oncoming intruder she looked to see the black-haired far seer.

"I see your anger has not changed fox or shall I say Shizuru Fujino." Widening her eyes she looked over towards the far seer her eyes burned with rage. Soon the teen cat demon found her body pinned towards a wall by her throat. Watching as the empress's her fangs snapped as well as demonic growls protruded forward from her throat. Shizuru stared intensity in anger, as she looked into the eyes of the younger woman her crimson-jewels saw no fear within the teen.

"I'm sick of appeasing you now tell me where's that human? Mystic!"

"I will never tell unless you are willing to listen to my reasoning, but that's not what you do right? You kill on site like a beast, but know this do with me what you like, but you will find no fear here fox. And it's sad to think that others call you the reincarnation of Orikumo, your nothing but a scared kit afraid of its own shadow."

"Why you insolent litt-" Looking onward with her claw raised for a final strike, the red-haired demon looked towards her master before speaking out.

"Master don't we still need her," said the red-haired servant saving the cat demon from a fatal blow that was to come. Looking with a fire red glare, she reluctantly let go of the cat demon. Looking back at the red haired woman her eyes shined like hot coal; the demon could literally feel the fire of her master drawn towards her.

"Well since you want to be a catalyst in these events that are to follow, I leave the capture of the human in your hands," said Shizuru.

"Yes my lady."

"Do not fail me Nao."

* * *

_**AN= R&R**_

_**Preview:**_ _"It's you how did you get here?"_

_**Zero**_


	15. Deep End of Emerald Part 1

_**AN: 15/50 R&R I'm not dead yet I just was celebrating my b-day yesterday well enjoy folks still no beta but right now i'm just going to be my own beta.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"Look I'm going to give you one minute to explain everything. Do you know of the danger you put me in bringing a human in here?"

"Look I know we are sorry, but we needed a place to stay," said the bear-dog.

"Do you know this is high treason?"

"I know and I know your bother Takumi wouldn't hesitate to take you in, but you have to understand we need to see the empress." Looking at the fracas before her Natsuki stood up from her chair her body stiff giving a lonely smile she spoke.

"I'm sorry, if my presence here has caused any pretentious attention to your everyday life Mai-san," said Natsuki with a bow. Looking at the human the dragon-phoenix's glare softened at the human before hugging the blue-haired teen.

"I'm not mad at the fact you inconvenienced me I'm just mad that you hid this. Why couldn't you guys tell me anything?"

"We just couldn't I mean I know we had to help her; I remember what it was like when I was human." The rabbit demon held her hand to her heart that rested within her. Aoi looked over with a sad look within her face Chie looked over towards the three as well sharing her sympathy.

"I remember the feeling of being alone, but I also regret the feeling of not having friends."

"So that's your regret," stated Natsuki.

"Regret… what's she talking about Aoi, Chie?"

"She's talking about the thing that brings us all here our regrets that is why we are here as demons and unknowns."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I want all areas starting from Lowtown to be searched."

"Yes but what about you lady Nao?"

"Don't worry I will continue my search alone, if I encounter the fugitive I will let all soldiers know," said the red-haired servant. Leaping into the air she hopped from roof to roof the wind taking her body along with it.

_Don't worry I know where you are at there is no escape._

_**Meanwhile…**_

"The mark of the Kitsune… so you mean to tell me that she is connected to the empress?"

"Yes she is to fill the unknown promise the god Orikumo left to all of us, demons and unknown's alike."

"So, you think by going towards the empress that this is going to help? Going to the valley of Orikumo to meet her there is like a death sentence. How am I supposed to except this?"

"Yes a death sentence yet she is bound my promise as well as blood. She is to quell the blood of the aspiring human known as Shizuru."

Looking over the four looked over towards the door. Glancing and beholding the red-haired woman with her back resting casually on the wall; her leg up resting across the other side of the door frame. Natsuki looked to see the lava-haired demon dressed in a red turtle neck her black trench coat down past her knees, as well as matching pants as black leather heels.

"It's you how did you get here?"

"It's already been a day and you forget about me human I'm hurt," said Nao in a mock hurt tone. Running up and grabbing the demon by the shoulders making her face emerald irises Natsuki spoke.

"You how did you get here? Tell me how to get back!"

"I can't do that," said Nao pushing past Natsuki's grip then walking in towards the inner bindings of the house. With claws out and flashing Chie looked with a glare before bearing her own fangs towards the red-haired woman.

"I don't care what you can do, but you're not taking Natsuki," said Chie between fanged snaps.

"Oh really now? What cant an ex-solider do mmm?"

"Your right I don't know what I can do, but I can't seem to get rid of this stubborn dogs loyalty," said the bear-dog cracking her claws with a cocky smirk.

"Stubborn loyalty or not, if you stand in my way from me talking to Natsuki to my empress then I will show you no mercy." Stepping in the middle of the two; Natsuki held her stance firmly as she looked with concentrated emeralds at the red-haired woman.

"Look you said you're here to talk right Nao?" With her ears jumping up at the sound of the woman's name she looked over towards the servant.

"Your Nao of the traveling wind I knew your face looked familiar. You're the voice that Natsuki heard when she came to us at Ivalice," said Aoi with a smile. Running up towards the woman she hugged the woman before letting go. "Well it is nice to see you Aoi," said the red haired woman.

"Honey, how do you know this woman," asked the bear-dog with raging jealousy.

"She is the friend that I was talking about last night." Lowering her claws down she got out of fighting stance, but hesitantly perked her canine ears up showing her defensiveness that were still intact.

"Right now I'm on a mission to bring you back with me Natsuki."

"I thought you said you were here to talk," asked Natsuki suspiciously.

"Yes we should talk because this situation you're in is much bigger than what you think. Do you mind if we have a seat Mai."

"N-No… I'll go prepare some tea."

Sitting down they all looked at each other. Sitting in the recliner that was in the nearby corner, Nao leaned back as she looked over towards the three travelers. Confusion and nervousness over came the four as they all seemed to know the consequence that the woman in front of them projected. Generously glancing nervously, Natsuki waited for the words to come out of her mouth only to slip once again into unknown distance.

"I know you're not going to like me saying this, but you have to come with me."

"Why you were the one that led me here in the first place," said Natsuki with anger seeping in her veins.

"I'm sorry, but I did not lead you here. In fact I'm the one that advised you when you fell through the paradox," said Nao with a smile.

"That's a load of bullshit you knew what was waiting there for me," said Natsuki through gritted teeth. Resting her clawed hand on her knee Natsuki calmed at the rabbit demons worried look. Once calm Aoi looked over towards her mate in hopes of having her ask the question and seemed to plague there minds.

"Ok so why are you here what's your true role in this are you here to help Natsuki or serve your empress," asked Chie. Standing up and looking with a lazy stare at the small fire before her she looked with sadness like no other.

"Nether I am here to become human once again."

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"Right now I am here with a squad of my finest soldiers."_

_**Zero **_


	16. Deep End of Emerald Part 2

_**AN: 16/50 R&R To the person that said that this story is boring I have something to say this is a LONG story I made this point clear when I first wrote. So if it's boring to all I'm sorry, but right now I'm trying to work on something's in my writing and its every hard when trying to find a beta and working and going to school. Despite my disappointment from this reviewer's remark I'm going to post two chapters due to my absence. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"Human…"

"Yes…"

"There's no way you can become human just no way; once a human has crossed over they can no longer become human again. Only past regret and emotions can only break through," said Chie looking ridiculously.

"It is possible, but rare the body of a human has to be present still as well as alive," said Mai looking over towards the outside.

"Yes they have to be in a-"

"Coma," finished Natsuki for the red-haired woman. Looking down at her hand she noticed a faint glow from the mark, looking she noticed that the mark reached past the bandage that was once placed at.

"You're in a coma aren't you back in Fuuka?"

"Yes I am I'm living yet dead I'm what you would call a husk, but to others I am still considered a demon. I am not dead and there are no past regrets tying me towards this world so I travel as I please," stated the servant.

"I see…"

"Right now I am here with a squad of my finest soldiers."

"What why you dirty son of a bit-"

"Before you complete that sentence, I'm just letting you know that my soldiers are away in other areas. So settle yourself dog no one is going to be hurt." Standing up erratically the bear-dog looked with an irascible glare on her face; her eyes directed at the stranger before her.

"This is bullshit! First you come with this crap about becoming human again, and then you pull this crap about having soldiers around!"

"Chie…"

"I'm sorry Aoi but this character is too shifty for my taste."

"Oh really now for your information would you think the same of your friend Mai. I mean her brother is the judge to this city, so if you're putting your mistrust in me can't you put your mistrust in her just as easily?"

"But…"

"She has a point Chie," said Mai with a weary smile.

"Fine I'm going to listen, but make it fast," said the black-haired demon sitting down by her mate. Taking her lovers ear within her hands she sooth the dog while rubbing her fuzzy ear.

"Now that I can talk without the scathing remarks. Look I need you to come back with me, you're the only one that can fill the promise that the Orikumo promised to you."

"The legend of what you told me there's more isn't it?"

"Yes and the more I find out stems from you being here and that mark," spoke Nao.

"So what's this have to do with me, I don't even know this promise? All I keep getting are these fuzzy images as well as pain physically and well as mentally. Last night I saw her I saw the empress in my dreams." Everyone sat up at the new information that was now being told from the human teen.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know I saw my m-mother and the empress she went by the name of Shizuru Fujino." Widening her eyes at the realization, lime eyes looked over towards the human before coming face to face with her.

"You know of my master's human name!"

"Y-Yes I mean I heard it before," said Natsuki looking shakily at the woman. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked towards the distant fire as she spoke.

"Never I have I felt such anguish from a person."

"That's it!"

"We have to get Natsuki towards the Blue Coast; this promise has to do with her as well as the empress. Don't you see maybe the hold can be broken if we place them together!"

"Place them together! Do you realize that your master **will** kill Natsuki! You don't know of what she did to the citizens of Lowtown she killed them because she wanted to. Her dreams of that nine tailed demons promise shouldn't come true!"

"Chie!"

Looking over at the trembling teen she looked saw the cobalt-haired teens hands shake. As emerald-eyes looked sternly at the dog-demon, Natsuki took a breath before speaking.

"Remember what Minagi said, the only way I can get rid of this mark is to come in contact with her. I have to settle this else I could lose my life before she even kills me I have to try."

Taking the bandage from her hand demon-eyes widened in horror as the mark had grew in size, reaching the teen's upper wrist. "H-How could this happen you have only been here a day!"

"It's alright I know the empress won't kill you," said Nao in a cool tone.

"Oh and how can you guarantee that," asked Chie in a scathing tone.

"She knows that Natsuki is just as important to her life as she is hers. I know this because right before I left Minagi told me as well as Shizuru the terms of this deal."

"Of course that's why the bounty on her head changed from dead or alive to alive only."

"Yes I believe she had a hint of what was going on, so she changed the decision before Minagi told her."

"Exactly mutt…"

**3 hours ago…**

"_Do not fail me Nao."_

"_Yes my empress." Getting up from the kneeling position that she was in she looked over towards the interrupting voice of the young mystic. _

"_Before you head off towards this journey there is something that you all must know," said the mystic._

"_I have heard enough of your foolish squandering cat," said Shizuru glaring with fangs present. _

"_Fine I was going to tell you this much gently, but I see you are not use to such ways. Your regret Shizuru Fujino will not hold you here for long meaning you are marked for death."_

"_Death that can't be the empress is the reincarnation of Orikumo she can't just die!"_

"_How little you know husk, look through your soul you know this to be true Shizuru." Looking at her hand she looked towards the mark that sat upon her hand before tucking it back towards her kimono._

"_Speak now Cat!"_

"_If you do not get towards your mate you will die." Looking in shock Nao looked at the once cold plastered look on her masters face change into that of an angry one._

"_Mate do you mean to tell me that vile woman that disgusting human is my mate!"_

"_The mark proves it you must meet with this human if you kill her you and her will die!"_

"_If it's worth my revenge then I will do what I have to," said the empress in a fervid tone looking at the afternoon sun, she relaxed her defenses. Nao watched as her claws came back to its high polished pearl color as well as her facial features diminuend back there smooth human like features._

"_It seems like your sagacity has earned you time cat," stated the nine tailed fox._

"_Well whether my wisdom helps you or not, you must make a choice for yourself," said the cat demon before walking out of the private room._

"_Empress what will you do," said Nao with a worried tone. Her stern look melted like ice on a summer's day, looking towards the woman she smiled before speaking._

"_Don't worry I will figure this out I will return you back to yourself," said Shizuru in a warm smile._

_**Present day…**_

"So there you have it you have to come back it's not just your life on the line here, it's mine as well as others that are at stake."

Natsuki felt her chest tighten with anguish; she felt a wave of unknown emotions flooded through her like a dam breaking through time. For the first time Natsuki Kuga was terrified beyond belief knowing what misery she faced sunk into the layers of herself.

* * *

_**AN= R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"You have one day to answer I will be waiting at the Hanging Edge."_

_**Zero **_


	17. Promise Through Privilege Part 1

_**AN: 17/50 R&R Ok I have re-read something's and the first official meeting is in seven more chapters, gomen I guess when I wrote this ahead of time I didn't realize.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

The teen's angst was quickly acquitted at the site of the rabbit and dog demon; looking at the teen before them they lightly smiled. Still with a smile on her face the teen's feelings became immutable, she held on towards the same feelings only she knew of.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth," asked Mai.

"Well if you don't believe me it is up to you, but if you wish to test your luck why don't you give your brother Judge Magnus a call?" Sucking in her lip Mai spoke.

"I won't because if I did call I know my brother would come down here and take Natsuki. She wouldn't have a choice and then and there would be certain." Smiling smugly the red-haired servant spoke.

"Smart girl…" Glancing at the devastated form of the teen, Nao walked towards the door making the young woman snap her head up. Without looking back Nao spoke.

"You have one day to answer, I will be waiting at the Hanging Edge along the Blue Coast."

After walking out she closed the door behind her; looking over towards Aoi and Chie she saw them look with an uneven smile. "Great now we have the army hot on our ass and a crazy woman that's head of all of this! I can smell something and I do not like it."

"Chie you need to calm down I have a feeling we can trust Nao I just know we can. I know she wouldn't let any harm come towards Natsuki. If you don't remember what she told us if Natsuki dies so does the empress as well, so that means Nao's chances of freedom die as well."

"How did you pick up on something like that," asked Mai.

"I saw it, I saw the look of fear on her face and it bought me back to my regret as well." Natsuki could see the look of despair lining up upon the rabbit demons face. Throwing an understanding smile she silently encouraged the woman to speak.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to mate," said the bear dog nuzzling her mate's cheek. Laughing at the dog emerald-eyes watched as the woman turned into huge black dog before her; its long tail wagging from side to side as she licked her mates face. Looking down sadly at the fire that still roared within the confines of the fireplace thoughts drifted.

"My biggest regret was being forgotten and alone. I can see it within Nao's eyes, she knows if she can't get back she will be lost as well as forgotten. That's why I know we can trust her with this."

Looking at the black dog she watched as the beast moaned a sad tone. Knowing exactly what her lover was saying Aoi looked over before kissing the beast's wet nose.

"What did she say," asked Natsuki looking for any sign of help.

"She said that we should keep on running and try to figure out another way."

Walking over and patting the beast's head; Natsuki looked with a warm smile as she remembered her fondness of dogs. With extra effect she took the time and rubbed the tips of the bear-dogs ears.

"I'm not going to run this time, I will think things over and make my choice. I just…I just feel like all of you have done so much for me already. If I want to get home I'm going to have to find my own way back."

"How are you going to do that," asked Mai.

"I figure, the only way I can find my way back is by going to the person that lead me here in the first place." Getting up and looking towards the teen, Natsuki watched as the busty sized woman came up towards her. Taking her hands within her own she looked deeply into the emerald-pools of the teen.

"I know you can do this, but if things get hard please don't hesitate to come back here all of you," said the short-haired demon.

"Don't worry I'll just be happy if all of you will be safe. This is the only way I know how to do that," said Natsuki with a smile.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking in the mirror red-eyes stared with rage at the reflection in the mirror. Looking at herself once again she felt a bile raise within her gut, feeling the incontinent bile rise she released herself in the toilet beside her.

_**Still after all these years of us being bounded you still hate what you can't control.**_

_Shut up Orikumo this is none of your concern!_

_**It soon will be your regret within a few days will disappear, with that us as well if we don't meet the human.**_

_Let us disappear as long as that woman pays!_

_**You are still feeling these meager feelings of rage towards this woman? Are you still so within your own self destruction that you fail to realize the most simplest of things?**_

_I do not want to know now leave me Orikumo!_

_**As you wish, but there is one unfilled fact that you managed to avoid.**_

_What fact is that?_

_**You are forgetting that fact that you are human and you want to live no matter what. It is your nature you can never let it go no matter what.**_

As the voice disappeared from her head she was disturbed by the knock on the bathroom door, looking at her naked form she quickly covered up. Opening the door she looked towards the languid face of a foot solider. Handing her the scroll she waved demon off. Stepping out of the bathroom, she glanced to see the curious look of the mystic who was placed on the carpeted floor of the office. Taking a towel and drying her dripping tawny locks, she sat in the emptied seat pulling the scroll apart and reading the almost degenerated text.

"If you're looking to find anything about the mark of the Kitsune, you will find those scrolls to be vacuous," commented the cat demon.

"How would you know? You side with humans. How can I be sure to trust your word that these scrolls contain nothing of precarious value? If anything it would be wise for you to silence your tongue," commanded the nine-tailed fox. Looking with a shrug the cat demon continued her musings on the floor ignoring the beast's temperament.

_I __**will**__ overcome death and I will have this mark yield to me no matter what the cost._

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**__ "I'm sorry but there is nothing that the doctors can do at this point Ms. Fujino."_

_**Zero **_


	18. Promise Through Privilege Part 2

_**AN: 18/50 R&R Still beta yet **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

_The smells of the hospital brought a lingering execrable feeling towards the insides of the caramel-haired teen. Her body felt cold, as she tried to close her eyes to shield herself from the probing of the men and women above her. She felt herself wane towards the presence of these strangers above her; she felt her mask break at the pain of it all._

_Feeling her inner emotions once incarcerated break, she let a single clear tear cascade down her cheek. The masked men looked towards each other before shaking their heads. Soon the two left along with the others, getting up the tawny-haired teen looked towards the smiling nurse. She could tell the nurses sadness was masked under her smile, as she handed the teens clothes back towards her she covered her naked form. _

_Leaving the room so she could change, she slipped on her bra after following her shirt. Looking down she looked towards the extra body part feeling tears rush forward; she sunk wrapping her knees around herself. Putting a small pair of briefs on the tawny-haired teen soon slid on a pair of denim jeans. Making sure her shirt was long enough she walked out towards the hall. Walking she could smell the putrid, nauseating smell of disinfectant as it penetrated through her nostrils. Looking within the open doors of the test rooms within the facility, she noticed that one door remained crack. Her ears picked up on the faint sound of her mother crying._

"_I'm sorry, but there is nothing that the doctors can do at this point Ms. Fujino."_

"_There has to be something, some kind of surgery or something there just has to be!"_

"_I'm sorry but your daughter's condition is incorrigible and surgery is impossible. Due towards that fact she can bleed to death during surgery its wise not to risk it. The best thing I can recommend for your daughter is therapy and positive encouragement from you as her mother. If you support her she will emulate positively back causing others to understand her it may take time, but I know she will be fine."_

_Stepping back and almost falling into the seat behind her; she looked as the veracity of her situation as it sunk within her heart eating away like a poisonous cancer. All within a day she felt her soul sink within the seas of depreciation with only the anchor of herself to drag her down._

_**I'll be fine as long as I can watch her, as long as my feelings for her are true this will not waiver me.**_

Waking up in a cold sweat; the red-eyed reincarnate felt the heat of effusive emotions rise within her heart. Feeling herself slip she looked towards the afternoon sky. Glancing and closing her eyes peacefully; her heart swelled in thankfulness that the afternoon sun did not begin to show its fading features. Looking over towards the clock the nine-tailed fox looked over to see that the day did not change.

"Thank Ethro's there is still time before this regret fades."

_**Taking my word to heart I see.**_

_I am not I just need to find this human before my regret weakens and fades, I need to have my revenge no matter what._

_**Fine then, if you want to be stubborn about this I will not propitiate this misguided venture of revenge.**_

_I did not ask for such help from you Orikumo._

_**Fine I will propagate your lust for life and lend you the last of my energy. I do this because no matter how twisted your design in this plan goes I will see it with you till the end.**_

_Thank you…_

_**Your welcome my aspiring human.**_

Washing her face off Shizuru looked at her reflection within the mirror. Looking at herself she looked no different than what she did in her past life. From her tawny-hair that was loosely wrapped in a bun towards her body below her. She looked to see that nothing changed since the day she arrived. Snapping out of her observing trance, she obviated herself from her reflection to open the door once again.

"My lady Judge Vane has arrived as well as Judge Steel Heart, also a message from Judge Reddas will be arriving late."

"Fine I shall be present within an hour," said the empress.

Walking within the halls, the blonde-haired judge looked as she was walked down the long hallway to be greeted by the red-haired judge. Joining in a walk together towards the same destination, the yellow-haired judge smiled as she took a jab at the red haired demon.

"Judge Magnus has your blade been sharpened for yet another blood bath today?" Smiling at his comrades joking manner he decided to go with a pragmatic answer towards his friends question.

"Well I hope to use the dull edges of our mouths for this battle. At this time too much is at stake with the current situation of Ethro's."

"Ahhh but alas words do cut deeper than any sword, despite the state of the world Magnus."

"Ahhh but would I be a fool to go in with words as dull as dusk its self or shall I go in with keen words intolerant towards the ear?"

"As they say the best offense is the greatest defense," said the blonde-haired woman with a smile.

"Even, if the targets motives and movements are opaque just like our empress's?" Laughing at the man's folly she smiled as they were lead into the spacious room. "Be careful Magnus you will be caught for treason with such words."

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but I am only going by what a dear friend of mine told me. As she has told me before I must keep a keen tongue as well as sword."

Sitting back into the chair, the judge looked onwards with a smile before speaking once again to her friend's playful remark. "Aye what a smart friend you have there."

"Indeed I do."

It wasn't until the servants opened the door to reveal their next guess. His itinerary of his heart filled arrogance even as he walked towards the suspecting two.

* * *

_**AN= Sorry this is short but I wanted this chapter to sound a bit old world-ish, but still readable I love dictionaries. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter it has some depth as far as emotion goes. But we are heading towards the big 20 so that means a lot of meetings and surprises coming your way.**_

_**Preview: **__"It's nice to hear of your evanescent victories Judge Magnus, but we are dealing with the here and now."_

_**Zero**_


	19. Travelog Part 1

_**AN: 19/50 R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

"Judge Vane," said the blonde-haired woman breaking the cold ice that usurped the room taking her along with it. Feeling insensibility within his smile she gave the white-haired demon a smile as well.

"It's nice to see you came all the way from the North to this meeting."

"Yes this situation of this human proves daunting to say the least. Since I believe a meeting was called by the empress herself, I might as well take heed and become pedantic in this manner."

"Pedantic… there's nothing to learn about this human she's worthless concerned with greed. If it were up to me during the Great War I would have wiped them off of the face of the earth if given the chance."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme? Besides the Great War happened in during the era of Orikumo," said Magnus.

"Well I'm sorry that you have sympathy for these things we call humans. If our empress would have wished it so I would have complete control of this area and the human would have been captured. Also for a good measure, I would have this city burned to the ground to make sure there were no others you know how those humans breed."

His armored glove tightened at the words that came from the white-haired menace before him. "I will have you know I defended this city and I will die defending this city again. I will not have you insult this great city of Ragnos, so long as it faithfully is maintained by me and the people."

"It's nice to hear of your evanescent victories Judge Magnus, but we are dealing with the here and now."

"Oh really the here and now let's recap this moment shall we. What kind of demon still goes by his human name? It seems to me that you can't let go of your human emotions as well as your hate. Also at the time the human was spotted you where around the area as well, so these weak fragile humans you think of as trash fooled you I say."

"If anything you wouldn't be talking if you were on the other end of my blade," said the snow haired demon.

"Anytime this time I will spare you no quarter and you will be alone within your dereliction. And this time you won't have the empress to back you."

"Why don't we calm our self's this slitting of throats is not beneficent to our cause," said the blonde-haired judge. Looking over with exenterated hate; the snow-haired man shot his icy-glare. In return the wheat-haired judge took up responding with a glare.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Magnus on this, you talk of the extermination of humans as well as your nonexistent actions impair you. Your nature is that of a dog with rabies that must be put down."

"Oh really now Judge Steel Heart your one to talk, I remember you as a young solider and your marriage to that human girl. What was her name Kikukawa something or shall I say Mrs. Steel Heart at the time."

Tightening her fist she felt her muscles twitch arching to draw out her blade for the heat of battle. Her fangs barred and long her ears back towards the sides of her hair.

"Enough…"

Looking towards the side of the large vainglorious widow, the three judges stood and bowed as the nine tailed fox came into motion in front of them. On her wrist a circlet bracelets of jeweled decor finely crafted hung form her wrist. Walking in she wore a black like sports bra along with a long black skirt spilt at both sides going up to mid-thigh. Along with her wrist a long kimono shaped sleeves hung tided that the ends of her forearms. Her hair flowed loosely and effortlessly, as crowned red rubies hung from her neck. Gliding towards the long table she sat at the head of the table. Crossing her legs, she left a small pocket of exposed leg flesh to the eye of anyone fool hardy to venture their eyes towards her way.

"That will be enough of this childish banter in my court, if you two want to fight please do so with caution. But know this I am one adversary you would rather not tamper with."

"I am truly sorry your grace it will not happen again," stated the white-haired demon.

"I too am sorry I know this conduct is inexcusable," claimed the wheat-haired judge.

"I too am sorry my lady, forgive me please." Nodding and silently accepting there apologies, she held out her hand to accept the scroll that was given to her before clearing her throat to speak.

"You may now be seated, as punishment I would like you to inform Judge Reddas of this meeting. I will be heading back towards the north with Judge Steel Heart. If you don't mind judge Steel Heart?"

"No I don't mind you are more than welcome it is truly an honor." Smiling at the judge she looked to give her silent thank you, looking over she captured the three judges putting their uncouth bickering towards a hellish end.

"Now let's get towards the main reason I wanted you here."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"How was your nap Natsuki," asked the red-haired unknown demon as she prepared for dinner.

Looking over she stared towards the clock to see that the day still was the same as when she left it hours ago in chances of sleep. "It was fine I had another dream again which was strange," said Natsuki taking a glass of water gulping it down in one shot.

Walking up Natsuki spotted the black dog demon that lightly clawed along the side of her leg. Petting the dog's head she looked up confusingly as the situation seemed out of the ordinary.

"Ok before I start can I ask what's wrong with Chie?"

"Oh nothing tonight is the night of the moonless night, usually when night time hits she changes. But, I guess that thing with Nao got her worked up."

"Oh I see will she change back," asked Natsuki with concern.

"Oh yeah she always does unless she chooses not to. Don't worry she can understand everything your saying, so please continue with what you were saying."

Taking out the picture of the three women; Natsuki looked at it and smiled as her thumb gently cascaded over the tawny- haired woman's face.

"I think after this dream I understand a little bit of what happened within the empress's past. Along with this new information it has helped me to make up my mind as far as what I want to do." Looking on with faces that wanted answers they contained an irritable nature that rested within them. Waiting for the answer Natsuki spoke.

"I have decided I am going to go ahead and see the empress."

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**__ "What why are you doing this? Don't think just because she can't kill you she won't hesitate to make you suffer!"_

_**Zero**_


	20. Travelog Part 2

_**AN: 20/50 R&R I can't believe I'm almost there yay! Also in four chapters there will be interaction between characters, for those people that can't seem to wait. I will post the next chapter tomorrow as well as the other chapter the next day it depends on the reviews I get as well as work. But I would like to thank everyone who has been waiting patiently for Shiz/Nat.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Hearing the sharp howl from the dog demon below her; Natsuki looked with melancholy smile that accommodated on upon her features. Looking with worry Mai was the first to speak out towards the younger teen.

"What why are you doing this? Don't think just because she can't kill you she won't hesitate to make you surfer!"

"I don't care about that; something tells me that it's not going to be that way. I mean for the first time I feel like it's going to be alright."

Knowing that her mask was faked, Aoi was the first to slam her fist on the table earning the teens attention. Looking up in confusion Natsuki's mouth opened hesitant to speak.

"You can't do this Natsuki you just can't! There just has to…be another way."

"I know there is another way I believe all of you will find the answer. I want to do this I want to put together the pieces that my dreams have been telling me. I want to know."

Looking in defeat everyone stared at each other as if an absence began to fill their lives. From each other's spirit to another, they felt their souls fill with great deal of vituperation at the mere thought of the blue-haired human gone.

"Please don't look at me this way I don't want to do this, but I know I have to if I want to get home."

"This can be your new home you said yourself that you didn't like Fuuka!"

"That's enough Aoi! We have to respect Natsuki's choice remember, we all have lives that we need to attend to," said Mai with a sharp tone.

"But…"

"But nothing, if we continue down this path there won't a future or chance for Natsuki to get back home. Also, you have yourself and your mate to think about."

Looking over towards the lonely yet sad face of Chie; Aoi looked into her mates golden eyes before putting her hand to rest on her mates head.

"So it looks like you agree with Mai as well huh?" Feeling the overwhelming feeling of melancholy wash over her she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she spotted the conjoined look of both sadness and calm wash over her human companion's face. Looking deep into Natsuki's emeralds she knew then what the teen was trying to convey towards her and her mate.

Setting her hand on top of the teens which rested on her shoulder, Aoi sighed and closed her brown depts. She let her nervousness sooth its self among the roaring waves of worried placed within her heart. She knew that the human standing next to her had to be the raconteur of her own life, despite the consequence's she felt would come.

"I guess this is what it's like to lose a child, even though you're far past a child's age," said the rabbit demon looking sadly into Natsuki's eyes.

"Don't worry it will be alright, besides I'm not going to just give myself up to them without a fight," said Natsuki with a wink.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Walking down carpeted hall valor and strength could be felt in every corridor or the palace. Looking onwards with unseen curious eyes the servants looked to see the two golden haired rulers walk side by side.

"This is certainly a change for you asking me to walk side by side with you," spoke the blonde-haired judge. Looking ahead with a cold stare centered only towards the front of her, the judge knew of her masters royal traits.

"Well I invited you because no matter how strange the request. I knew you would exercise the utter most strength and acquiesce to my request."

"I see… due to the nature of our positions, it is my duty to have a of type deference in my approach towards your requests. Although I would truly do so even if we abandoned our current positions."

"Hmm…I see…"

"Still as cold as the day you got here, well hopefully your time in the north will teach you to warm your spirit." Making their way up towards the long path way of carpeted stairs, the judge looked towards the large flagged banner of the empire.

"It still amazes me till this day." Stopping midway onto the steps red-blood diamonds looked over towards the judge who looked upwards the flag.

"What amazes you Judge Steel Heart?"

"Everything within this empire you built. As you know this world of Ethro's was with chaos on the verge of another war. It just amazes me, how you just came out of nowhere then shaped this land without denigrating yourself. I know at that time most demons would take another more deceitful path."

"Well nothing comes without its hard ships," said the nine-tailed fox before walking upwards towards the hall of her quarters.

"Aye indeed…"

"Once up stairs within the confines of the large office taking off her war decorated helmet. The judge let her blonde locks flow free. She unclipped the strap of her sword setting it on the side of the large yet comfortable arm chair. Watching her master and ruler take out two glasses, she watched as the tawny-haired goddess poured two drinks. Walking over and handing her companion one, Shizuru sat comfortably within the armchair across from the demon.

"How is she?"

Looking at her drink and swirling the contents inside the glass. The judge's eyes looked warmly at the thought of her mate as well as wife.

"She is fine we are expecting our first child this spring I grow nervous," said the judge before taking a sip. Looking at the languished drink that became useless within her hands, Shizuru took a sip before silence rained over again.

"I see…"

"It's funny you never mentioned my wife before until she became pregnant. I always thought it had something to do with her status of being human."

"No it is not that she is your mate in the eyes of Ethro's, I have no query of what you two share," said Shizuru in a cold tone.

"I see…well if you not hating humans doesn't pose problem. What is the problem with this human we are in search for?" Getting up and walking gracefully she poured another drink for herself. Looking over towards the window that over looked the now night sky she spoke.

"This human was foolhardy to seek me out after I just had begun to take my vengeance upon her."

* * *

_**AN: R&R **_

_**Preview: **__"My lady, Nao she has located the human," spoke the brightened solider._

_**Zero**_


	21. Travelog Part 3

_**AN: 21/50 R&R. We are getting close to a meeting. Also sorry if there's any mistakes I'm doing the best I can I guess I have to get use to there being no beta around.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

_**700 miles along The Blue Coast…**_

Dawn came with its creeping light. The tawny-haired empress had long since left the city of Ragnos since her conversation with the judge. Now with the great airship traveling along the vast sea of blue, she was reacquainted with the blue coast and all of its beauty. Tapping her clawed finger along the clear glass frame known as her desk; she looked over the documents that were placed on her desk. Looking over the same sentence within the document, the empress could no longer stand the view of the paper.

"Something wrong," called a sarcastic tone.

"Quite you," said the red-eyed demon looking over towards the cat demon that presently sat on the ground. Much to her annoyance, she knew the mystical far seer proved more useful then she led on. Keeping her around proved of great strength as well as great weakness, much to the dark-haired blonde's displeasure.

"I don't see why you couldn't have felt me in the care of Magnus," said the cat demon lying on her side. Looking up from her rimmed glasses, she stared coldly into the eyes of the cat-demon before looking down once again.

"I see…well I believe you are foolhardy to separate from that city knowing that your mate is there." Slamming her hand on to the desk she looked over with a glare at the cat demon before speaking.

"Look here cat; I will make this very clear this **human** is not my mate no matter what promise Orikumo wills." Looking over towards the flustered empress, a smug smile appeared in front of the goddess of the unknown.

"You may fool yourself and you may try to fool me, but you cannot fool the nobles of the royal city of Darsha. They will know everything as soon as they see you. Your go on a fool's errand to run away from this fox." Just before she was about to rebuttal her response frantic knocks came towards the door. Deciding to let the cat demon burgeon within her glory she looked over towards her door servants.

As soon as the doors opened a young solider appeared his fanged smile evident; signaling the good news that was to come from the scroll within his hands. Waving her hand in an attempt to order the solider to speak, she pushed her chair back knitting her hands together she looked in interest of the young man's news.

"My lady, Nao she has located the human," spoke the brightened solider. Looking brightly at the tawny-haired woman, the demon smiled before handing the assistant the scroll to pass over towards the empress. Unrolling the scroll and looking over the contents she looked up towards the soldier her eyes cold.

"Where was the human located?"

"Reports say that she was along The Outer Teal no specificity on her exact location," stated the soldier.

"I see you are dismissed. Tell Judge Steel Heart to make contact with Nao so I can hear her progress for myself."

"Yes my empress."

Looking with an impervious iron emotion Shizuru stood up looking towards the large window. She saw nothing but white sky and Blue Ocean she looked towards the north hoping to not see the city of Darsha anytime soon.

_**Meanwhile…The Outer Teal…Mai's house…**_

Natsuki awoke towards the day light, her mind in silent chaos as she made her final walk within the unknown demons house. Staring over she looked towards the faces of Aoi and the now transformed Chie, her heart heavy at there faces. With a sigh she looked towards the clock to see the light of day had appeared and noon had come into view. Knowing that words would prove as a lofty excuse to make Natsuki stay within the comfort of her friends; the teen looked with a commensurate look on her face delivering a silent message towards the three.

"Nao took the liberty of having someone get you, they are waiting outside." Picking at the loose string on her blazer Natsuki bit her lip not knowing what to say her worry evident on her facial features.

"What about you guys will you be alright?" Looking with a smug smile Chie gave a wink before speaking. "Nah Mai and I just dropped our names down and there was an agreement that we would not be hurt or taken into custody."

"Also, Nao said that she was going to take care of the clean up when it came to details in her report," said Aoi. Knowing that she could trust the word of her companions, Natsuki looked with a smile full of ease at the three.

"That's good to know I just want to…t-thank you for everything you have done for me. Words can't express how grateful I am to all of you and I will find a way to pay you back I promise."

"There's no need to do that we should be thanking you Natsuki. Due to your presence, we all remembered what it was like to be human. That emotion was precious to us and we will never forget it," said Aoi with a smile.

"Yeah and besides we will see you again don't worry," said Mai with a wink. The cobalt-haired teen felt her heart swell up with happiness. Natsuki ran up hugging the couple, then giving a hug to the lingering Mai who was on the side of them. Breaking apart quickly she smiled, hopeful and faithful smile. Looking over towards the door she saw the suited demon in wait for her presence.

"Before I forget take this I know you just woke up and I know you might be hungry," said Mai handing over a small bento. Taking it and holding it towards her chest, she smiled before bowing leaving a small trail of tears.

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Don't worry hang in there we will return you home," said Chie with a determined look. Walking out the door Natsuki felt naked as her skin felt peeled back at the absence of her friends. Walking towards the sidewalk, she noticed the black hover limo in its wake sliding into it she heard the doors lock towards her destiny.

* * *

_**AN: R&R Almost Shiz/Nat time**_

_**Preview: **__"Have you said your goodbyes?"_

_**Zero **_


	22. Travelog Part 4

_**AN: 22/50 Enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Nao's arms hung over the rail as she took another smoke into her awaiting lungs. Looking at the seagulls floating effortlessly the red haired demon husk looked without a care in the world. Her ears perked up at the longing sound of the hover limo. Knowing that the piece of transportation would stop at the sign of the blockade, she smiled when a familiar scent came to her nose. Flicking her cigarette out towards the wind, she signaled the soldiers towards her taking formation she walked over towards the vehicle.

Watching the driver get out she looked as the man gave a bow towards the advertiser. Placing her eyes over she looked as the man opened the door getting out the red-haired demon looked with a smile at the teen. As soon as the teen came out another group of soldiers soon surrounded her. Looking with a glare she looked towards the lead squad solider who stood with cuffs in his gloved hands.

"Now we can make this easy or hard which one is it," said the demon soldier.

"How about nether..."

Looking over emerald-crystals looked towards the lime-eyes of the flame-haired demon husk. Looking over with a defiant look the guff demon squad leader spoke.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but this human is a fugitive and I will take no chances of letting her go unsecured."

"There is no need to manacle this woman she is a guest of mine personally, so she will travel with me," said Nao with a fanged smirk.

"Still regulations state th-"

"I'm sorry to tell you but the empress's command over rides your regulations you are dismissed." Looking with a glare the uniformed demon threw up a sharp salute in anger before taking his squadron with him. Once away, Nao lit another cigarette letting it hang loosely from her lips.

"Damn nobles I though we wouldn't have to meet with them if we were here but I guess not."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant usually nobles or anyone don't come towards the Hanging Edge. That's why said to meet me here I thought we could get a little privacy and operate this pick up quickly," said the red-haired demon pointing towards the airship that was landing behind the barricade.

"Oh I see…"

"Well now shall we?"

Looking back at the path way that she took Natsuki looked hopeful that her friends her safe, somewhere in her heart she knew no harm would come towards her.

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Yeah I have," said the blue-haired teen looking off in to the back of the distance.

"That's good to know where we are going you're going to need goodbyes. Now come on this airship isn't going to move its self." Natsuki let herself be dragged away as she entered the generic of world soldiers, as well as the world of politics in which they lead themselves by.

Going on towards the huge aircraft Natsuki looked in awe at the view above her. Staring towards the side both left and right her emerald-eyes saw fighter like polite vehicles. Looking over Nao smiled before speaking, her look encouraging with a guileless look on her face Natsuki spoke before the lava-haired demon could get a word in.

"Wow this is amazing are those jets?"

"No they are fighter planes they aren't like the jets you humans have. These are the advance fighter hover crafts they work on pure energy," said Nao hoping to extrapolate the human world and its inventions. Picking up on this Natsuki wanted to speak but the hanger door distracted her from doing so.

"Come with me if we want to reach the capital before the next sunrise we have to leave," said the red-haired woman.

"Lady Nao," spoke one solider.

"There is a call from you in the control room its urgent from Judge Steel Heart if you follow me."

"Yes while you're at it tell your men to prepare the ship for take-off," said the flame-haired demon. Walking Natsuki followed the demon getting strange looks from the men within the ship; she saw every type of demon that she could think of. Some of the spices her emerald-eyes could not tell so she assumed they were unknown demons as well.

Once in the control room she looked at the stairs leading towards a seat. The seat contained a large podium like structure looking back the demon husk spoke.

"Come with me just stand on the side of me ok."

"Ok…"

Looking Natsuki looked in awe as she saw herself leaving the atmosphere; soon nothing but sea and clouds made a pathway towards her goal. She was so in awe that she did not see the large screen appear in front of her, looking Natsuki was in awe as she looked at the large screen pop up.

"Judge Steel Heart I am responding towards your message," said Nao with a bow.

"Ahhh I see you caught the little run-a-way," said the judge with a smirk. Feeling her anger rise Natsuki looked towards the screen before speaking.

"Who are you calling run-a-way you lion thing you!"

"I see she has a bit of bite to her, I guess we should irradiate to her the situation that she is in," said the demon judge with a smirk.

"Irradiate who talks like that?"

"Natsuki be quite," said Nao in a hushed tone.

"No need to quite her she is interesting to say at the least, but I digress it seems you want something human a bargain or sorts."

"How did you know?"

"Only one with a look as definite as yours human proves that you came here with a purpose other than to escape."

"Yeah I believe you have a friend of mine her name is Minagi. I want to make an exchange my life for hers," said Natsuki looking with determination. Skeptically viewing the human on the hollow-screen, the judge had no answer towards the request that she was being asked.

"Well are you going to release her or not?"

"Your request shall be taken into consideration human," said the demon with a fanged smirk.

"Why you stup-"

"Ah Judge Steel Heart I do believe you have a message for me," said Nao interrupting the human from doing further damage.

"Ah yes the empress would like you head towards the city of Darsha that is all," said the lioness before turning off her transmission.

"The nerve of that lion thing who does she think she is?"

Looking with serious keen look in her eyes, she looked towards the lingering teen before speaking. "Look that was a stupid thing to do. You have to remember you have been captured. Even though judgment on your capture turned up in your favor, don't push it these judges can kill you if necessary."

"Hey I only came here because I want to go back home and save my friend, I can care less about your judges!"

"I'm trying to get you back home but you need to trust me on this. Just be careful and quite ok if there is any questions I will answer them for you but first…"

Emerald eyes looked as the demon sniffed the air a fowl look appeared on her face before looking at the culprit.

"We need to get you to a bath as well as your clothes cleaned," completed the demon.

* * *

_**AN: R&R ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN MEETING TIME ALSO FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T GUESSED THE JUDGES NAMES HERE IS THE FOLLOWING.**_

_**JUDGE STEEL HEART= HARUKA JUDGE OF THE NORTH**_

_**JUDGE MAGNUS=TAKUMI JUDGE OF THE WEST**_

_**JUDGE VANE= NAGI JUDGE OF THE EAST**_

_**JUDGE REDDAS= TOMOE JUDGE OF THE SOUTH**_

_**I HOPE THIS CLEARS UP ANY CONFUSION OR BOREDOM WELL YEAH R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"I must say she was beautiful."_

_**Zero**_


	23. Into Madness Part 1

_**AN: 23/50 Enjoy Next ones coming in a few hours I just need to read it and go through as best as I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

With swift and strong pride the demon judge walked down the ships halls with purpose. Although her mind wondered off towards the events from a moment ago her heart stopped.

_How did she know what type of demon I was? Only if she were mated to another demon or a demon herself would she have known. Not even Yukino knew what I was when we met."_

All thought paused as she arrived at the destination that she was scheduled to arrive in; opening the doors the bright light of the afternoon hit her face snapping her out of all distractions. Looking over towards the empress she looked up from the paper work that she was attempting to finish. Stepping in she watched as the door close behind her, glancing over she buried her wondering mind deep within herself.

"Judge Steel Heart you have news for me?"

"Yes it is officially confirmed, Nao has captured the human she's a feisty one." Looking away from the documents Shizuru knitted her fingers together resting her chin on her upper palm. Looking with framed glasses at the armored judge she paused to speak.

"What did Nao say?"

"Well your poor servant couldn't get a word in edge wise, this human was testy that she was. But Nao called to confirm my message, although the human had something more interesting to say."

"It seems pointless to hear what a human has to say specially a human captive."

"Well actually she looked like she came of her own free will also she was willing to bargain," stated the judge. Looking and leaning back into her chair; Shizuru's lips upwardly twitched for a slight second as if she were to smile on her placid features.

"Alright I'll humor this report what did she say?"

"Even though she looked enervated, that little human was strong with her conviction. She requested that in exchange for herself she wants the release of Minagi here," said the judge looking over towards the cat-demon.

"Really now tell her that her request shall be denied, she is property of the royal city of Ragnos and she is property to me."

"I shall tell her that within the next transmission. Also I am letting you know, that we are coming up on the city of Darsha within an hour."

"Thank you very much you are dismissed." Turning to walk away, the demon judge smiled before speaking once again towards the grandiose demon ruler.

"You know I did notice one thing about this human I found strange." Looking up at the blonde-haired judge, Shizuru noticed she happened to turn around within her journey towards the door.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that she was very beautiful," said the lioness with s smirk. Feeling that the euphemism was over the top, Shizuru glared at the judge.

"If that is all you may take your leave Judge Steel Heart," said Shizuru with a tight look of anger. Knowing something was amiss, the judge looked over towards the car-demon whose face knew something beyond what she knew. Walking silently her thoughts rested as she now thought of her pregnant mate who rested at home.

"I'm glad this fiasco is over with now I can get back home to my mate and unborn cub," said the judge towards herself. Looking off in that far horizon, she could no longer contain herself. Her mind started its unknown convolutions within her heart and her thought process.

Meanwhile within the office chambers the snickering of the demon-cat could be heard. Glancing over the nine tailed fox glared with vengeance at the demon.

"What may I ask is so funny cat?"

"N-Nothing that human she's a crafty one very smart too, I will have to give her my thanks for trying to free me," said Minagi,

"You will do no such thing I don't want anyone adulterating this human. She is coming to Darsha to die not to be celebrated," said the fox.

"Are you so sure about that? Last time I heard news that the people of Darsha await your return with hopes of a bride by your side. Or could it possibly be that you chose Judge Reddas's invitation for her to be your mate, although she does seem overly fond of you."

"This information is inconsequential I will be mated to no one, the people of Darsha shall know that," said Shizuru with a stern look. With a smile she looked over towards the demon, staring into her pools of blood the cat noticed a weakness held there. Deciding that something problematic rested within the tawny-haired fox's mind, she got up walking over towards the beast she ended up on the side of her.

"Have you been feeding?"

Looking down at her document she said nothing. It wasn't until the cat demon roughly grabbed her hand, snapping her out of her silence. Wiping off the spell the other demon mystics casted she saw the mark as it grew towards the beast's wrist.

"Tell me how long has this mark been like this?" Pulling her paw back Shizuru looked with a somewhat tainted look upon her facial features, allowing her mask to break this once she spoke.

"It's been like this ever since the day that human stabbed me in the paw. I thought I would heal right away, but it didn't then soon the wound within a short couple of hours started to fester. I don't know if it was the exposer towards that human that caused this, or if it is my time to truly go whatever the reason is I want to kill that human."

"But why do you think you should kill the human? Are you going to strike her down without her explaining anything? What crimes has she done that truly concern your counsel?"

"That…is none of your concern."

"I see…if you choose to remain stubborn forever then you will lose this battle. This Shizuru Fujino is one battle you can't win," said the cat. Turning her chair she looked at the night sky appear as she felt herself land; dipping below the clouds she could see that vast city below her. One question she had in the back of her mind puzzled her within her newly heightened exposure.

"Minagi how did you know my human name who told you?" Looking over with a smile while joining the empress in the view of the victorious city she spoke.

"It was the human that told me your real name, but I find it strange she carried a picture with her with your face on it. I think she is longing to give it to you," said the cat demon before walking away. As soon as the demon walked out leaving the fox to all of her musings, Shizuru looked up at the moon the beast saw as it parted the clouds to shine its light upon her insipid form.

_Saeko…_

* * *

_**AN: R&R don't worry Shiz/Nat is coming next chapter.**_

_**Preview:**__ "I would like to introduce to you the great empress who is within Ethro's grace, Shizuru of the Valley of Orikumo."_

_**Zero **_


	24. Into Madness Part 2

_**AN: 24/50 Enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

_Saeko…_

_Mother_…

"Hey!"

Startled by the voice that called her, Natsuki realized that she was in a large scaled bedroom. The morning sun hit her face when the curtains automatically slid back. She noticed the room fine decorations with gold lace, a four-poster bed, red walls, and the carpet had a rich burgundy tone. Across from her, there were a sliding patio door and empty desk in the corner. Far in the distance, hidden between the snowy clouds, a distant city slowly emerged. She could see sitting on a hill was a large tranquil castle with semicircular roofed that greatly resembled one of basilica. On top of the castle stood a statue but because of the distance, Natsuki was unable to see what or who it was. Water was pouring out underneath the castle, creating a great defensive moat. A narrow stoned bridge connected the structure to a road that led to the big city.

"What you see before is the city known as Darsha."

She turned around and saw the lime-eyed attendant holding some neatly folded clothes. Nao started walking toward the bed and set the pile of clothes on it. Natsuki looked at the pile hesitantly. The outfit composed of a beautiful crimson kimono with gold lining around the edges and a nine-tailed fox symbol embroidered along the hip.

"It's interesting to say but Darsharian clothes suite you," said Nao with smile.

"Well it looks like a regular kimono to me," spoke Natsuki in a dull tone.

"It's not. It's made from fire-fox fur which will protect you within this territory as well as any other areas. The clothes here may look like yours but they contain special properties."

"Oh that's nice to know," Natsuki muttered uninterestingly. Walking over to grab the clothes, she stepped behind a _shoji_ screen and changed, not minding the lava-haired demon "Hey Nao… What's Shizuru like? Does she hate all humans or is it just me?"

As she was leaning against the wall, the lava-haired woman pulled out a cigarette. Before lighting the stick, she offered one towards the teen who politely rejected so Nao put it back into the nameless pack and slipped them into the lining of her coat. She slowly exhaled a white smoke. It smelled like spice with a tint of vanilla. "Well she has her moments, you could say it's like she has this mask that can be pliable to any type of situation."

"So basically she's superficial."

Smiling at the human's inquiry about the demon goddess, Nao took another drag before blowing it out seconds later. "I wouldn't go that far to call her superficial, I like to use the terms more on the lines of guarded. Don't get me wrong I have seen her in a rage."

"What's that like?" asked the teen while stepping out of her old clothes.

"It's like hell on Ethro's when she loses it. There were only a few occasions where I have seen her really lose it and when she does, there is no stopping until blood is shed but…" Nao suddenly had a thoughtful expression on her. It made Natsuki wonder what could have caused it. Nao then continued with a light blush, "I have also seen her at her gentlest point when her caring and understanding nature shows, though I am the only one to witness such an event." Something in the pit of the teens gut did not like the feeling that the red-haired woman conveyed to her. Something about her words turned her stomach bitter with unknown thoughts, both her body and mind did not know what to do.

"It's nice you that have seen your _kind_ and _loving_ rulers other side, but what I saw was a beast with pure unadulterated hate." Nao couldn't help to notice the sarcasm as well as another emotion within the human's tone; she decided to lighten things up with another topic.

"So how did you manage to know that Judge Steel Heart was a lioness?"

Sitting on the bed and tying up her purple converse, she gave a dismissal shrug before speaking. "I don't know I just kind of knew."

"Hmmm it must have something to do with the mark she has or she could be sensitive," whispered the demon.

"Huh what was that?"

Snapping out of her own analysis she looked over the teen before a smiled appeared. "Nothing, let's go. The ship is about to land within ten minutes," Nao pulled out a pocket watch with a gentle manner. The emerald-eyed girl noticed that it was really old. There were a few cracks and scratches on the surface. The chain looked somewhat rusty and yet still had its shine.

"That's a nice watch, where did it come from?"

An almost hurt and melancholic expression donned Nao's face but it disappeared as quickly as it came. With an austere gaze, she directed it at the questioner. "It was my father's watch. It now serves as a totem for me."

"Huh... a totem..."

"Yes, you see. If you're a spirit you are automatically sent into this world. In most cases those spirits become full demons. Not many fought to make it toward the other world and they accepted the fate that they were given."

"In your case this means…"

"In my case I am fighting against fate, I'm trying to not make this world my reality and this is when this totem comes in. What it does is reminding me the time in the human world, it's always different from this world's time. As long as I hold on to this and my hope I know that I can find my way back."

Grief suddenly invaded Natsuki's heart; she felt the darkness swallowing her body into its pitiful grips within herself. Natsuki looked at the demon. Her fatuous thoughts flowed from her mouth, spilling like water from the castle on the Darsharian plain in which they were to land in mere minutes. Natsuki spoke with her unrestrained emotions. "What if you can't get back home?"

"I'll find a path," said Nao simply.

"What if there is no path?"

"I'll make one even if nothing is back at home waiting for me; even if I wake up and I'm an old woman at least I'll know."

"What is it that you want to know?"

"I'll know that there is a place I can return to, I'll know that I can bathe in the sunlight again alongside with humans. When you are a demon, it's like your mind has become a blank state, only your memories and your regret tie you here. Even though I'm a demon, I have no regrets; still, I wish for that blank slate within my mind to be filled by the pages of my life."

For the first time Natsuki felt the same like how the woman before her had described. Up until her parents' divorce nothing in her life seemed real, just a blank space waiting to be filled. During many nights the blue-haired teen laid wide awake wondering if her reality was based from her heart or from what she was told. "I see so that's where Shizuru comes in right?" Nao only nodded her head in agreement. Strangely, the room was slowly being wrapped by bright blue light; bewilderment washed over the blue-haired teen. Natsuki curiously looked up at the signal that was being created around the whole ship. "What was it she promised you?" She directed her attention toward the red-haired woman's smiling face, hoping that she would receive a straight answer.

"That you'll have to ask another day, we have landed. Now come with me," said Nao with a wink. Natsuki could only stare when the demon took her hand and led her out of the room.

…

Shizuru's veins surged on fire when her airship landed on the cleared site. She swiftly headed to the dock, accompanied by the blond-haired judge and her private guard who was walking in a calm and yet arrogant manner. Alongside her, she noticed a man with a large scroll in his hand. His face covered by a helmet and under his robes, black armor was present. The demon-goddess felt her heart filled with rage. That feeling was eating her inside out, tempting her with murderous thoughts. It took all of her power not to transform and destroy the ship containing her target. Six soldiers came out and lined themselves up in two rows, along each side of the loading door. Her crimson-eyes scanned the ship as she signaled the man to go forward.

Natsuki's eyes gradually adjusted to the sun light, she could smell the fresh sea that invaded her nose. It was an enjoyable experience so she let her mind relax. As she was walking out, she could hear the clacking sounds of the cuffs around her wrist. She looked straight ahead and noticed a masked man with two soldiers come up. Behind the demon she could see a tawny-haired woman follow. _She had a lightly pale complexion with such a unique eyes color_. However, all her thoughts disappeared and she had to swallow hard when the crimson-eyes fell dangerously on her. All her limbs became paralyzed; she could only hear the sound of her heartbeats, as well as the thundering voice of the demon. Nothing in her body signaled her to move as the gravity of the demons words hit her.

"In service towards Darsha and towards her people, may the mercy of Ethro's take pity upon your soul," said the man closing the scroll. Natsuki watched the woman made her way to her. _It was the woman in the picture_. Her mind was telling her. The emerald-eyed girl gripped the picture tightly in her hand. As the demon was looming over her, she saw the vengeful crimson orbs that knew no limitations and the silky tawny-hair neatly put in a bun. A black kimono with gold lining matched the well-crafted ornaments the rested within her hair. It seemed like life was being sucked out of her, she felt the woman's presence overwhelmed her. _Admiration? Curiosity? Fear?_ It wasn't until the masked demon spoke making her fear hit solid ground.

"I would like to introduce to you the Great Empress who is within Ethro's grace, Shizuru of the Valley of Orikumo ruler of Ethro's."

"Finally…I have been waiting all this time for you," said Shizuru in a dangerously quiet voice, her tawny-bangs covering her fierce eyes. Once her vocal chords worked again, Natsuki found the courage to speak despite the heaviness rested on her soul.

"Y-You have been waiting for what?"

With almost a sick smile, the tawny-haired beast's fangs emerged from her slightly opened mouth. "What do think I have been waiting for? I have been waiting to kill you Saeko Kuga!" Suddenly Natsuki could no longer see clearly, everything happened too fast. Her body fell mangled on the floor. Shizuru's claws dyed in a scarlet color, her eyes looking down. The tawny-haired woman's ghastly smile stained on her face. On the floor Natsuki saw the old photograph once again stained with blood, not just any blood her own blood…

* * *

_**AN: R&R don't worry folks.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"I would think again if I were you fox," said the mystic with a smile._

_**Zero **_


	25. Into Madness Part 3

_**AN: 25/50 Enjoy halfway there! Half of 5o is 25 right? I'm bad at math T-he. Thank you Romantic my sweet, sweet beta.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Shizuru looked absentmindedly at the blood on the ground and put a crimson-stained claw in her mouth, lightly licking it. The crowd was in shock at the ruler's unexpected action. Nao touched her cheek where the blue-haired girl's blood had managed to splash and opened her mouth but closed it quickly. The others around her seemed to be having similar thoughts. A sinister smirk emerged on the red eyed beast. The reaction was immediate; everyone's limbs remained paralyzed as they looked fearfully towards their leader. Shizuru ignored the stares from her comrades and the servants and slipped her calm mask back, hiding the lingering thoughts of satisfaction from her kill.

Before turning towards the cat demon who had witnessed the whole thing, Shizuru glanced at beaten human's glassy eyes. Feeling no effect on her body, Shizuru proudly walked to Minagi who had been staring blandly at her.

"So much for your assumptions, this human is nothing to me; her demise is thanks to your doing," said Shizuru in a growling voice. The mystic quietly observed the empress's form and spoke with an unwavering voice without fear or doubt.

"I would think again if I were you fox." Shizuru's fox ears flicked at the whispers. When she turned around, horror appeared on her face as she saw the once lifeless human was crawling towards an item. Natsuki's beautiful kimono was soaked in crimson blood and stained with dirt. Without warning, Shizuru immediately marched to the body and smashed her black leather boot on the teen's hand causing her to yell out in pain.

"I see you're still alive," said Shizuru. To her astonishment, a light blue fire started sealing the mortal's critical wounds. Pulling her leg back and crushing the teens hand once again, everyone watched in fear as the demon delivered kicks to the body. Unable to take all the pain, Natsuki held the picture tightly in her hands and curled into a ball to protect herself from the blows. She closed her eyes as she grew weaker during the nonstop assault. Once the kicks had subsided, Shizuru turned to the cat demon again.

"If you think this vile human is my equal," shouted the tawny-haired woman with a sickened rage, "then you are wrong!" Suddenly, a strained weak groan bought everyone attention to the assumed lifeless body. The girl was struggling to get on her feet. This caused Shizuru to take a step back fearfully. A bruised cheek, probably some broken ribs, tired emerald eyes and yet there was still determination in those eyes. With her bruised right hand holding her left side, Natsuki slowly limped to the tawny-haired demon, a gentle smile adorning on her face.

"I-I think this is yours."

As soon as the demon saw the picture, she gripped the collar of her kimono feeling a fire surge within her body and cold darkness creep within her veins. Natsuki was in shock when Shizuru fell on her knees and started howling in agony. She felt her body burn and her heart stop. Rolling on her back she could see the worried look of the human above her. Her black combat boots scraped against the ground frantically; her eyes changed from light red to the color of crimson blood within seconds. Panic gripped the teen's heart and unknown tears seeped through emerald eyes as the scene unfolded before her. Natsuki quickly kneeled down and tended the beast. Everyone at this time was around the fallen empress trying to assist her.

"Empress Shizuru! Quick get the medic out here," said the blonde-haired judge who had started running to Shizuru the second her queen fell.

"Leave her be!" Just when the judge was about to scoop the ruler into her arms, she was stopped by the presence before her. Through her blurred tears emerald-eyes, Natsuki saw Minagi approaching, her black cape dancing long the sea breeze. The small crowd of soldiers, advisors and servants made a pathway for the mystic. The fox-demon before her had all the claws and fangs fully extended; and her pointed ears that normally rested on top her skull were no longer there, instead they were on the side of her head. Minagi glanced at the wild feral appearance of the empress before noticing a broken Natsuki on the ground.

"Well it's nice to see you again Natsuki," said the seer with a smile.

The girl threw herself at the seer's waist; her tears wet the young mystic's robes. "H-Help me it f-feels like I'm dying what is wrong w-with me?" Immediately Minagi took out a bean and bit it in half, then she grabbed the teen's mouth forcing it open and pushed the bean in. A wave of soothing coolness overcame her emotions and her lingering pain. Soon blackness surrounded her and she fell into oblivion.

"Nao, take Natsuki to the empress's transport. Judge Steel Heart I need your assistance on this one." Snapping out of her dazed look, the blonde-haired judge made her way forward. Shizuru seemed to lose all her senses. At the moment, she did not show her usual grace nor control. Instead, a fierce demon was in place, swiping its claws and baring its teeth at the Judge of the North. Chaos dwelled within the beast's eyes. Spitting out the other half of the bean, the mystic tossed it up and down.

"I need you to hold her down; I believe you know the spell. Am I correct?"

"Yeah I can do it at advance level but she will break out in no time," said the blonde.

"How long do you think you can hold the spell for?" Minagi looked at Shizuru current state. The tawny-haired woman had started to spit out black blood.

"Fifteen…"

"Fifteen minutes," added the cat demon.

"No fifteen seconds," said the judge with a determined look.

She just shook her head and gave out a big sigh when she thought about all the work and troubles that were caused by this stubborn empress. _So many things so little time_. The mystic took off her cape and tossed it aside. "People step back. I need everyone to attend to both ships, captain I need you to get ready to head to the palace in three minutes." The blonde gave her nod of approval before sending the other demons off. She disrobed her top armor and stood over the empress's head while the cat-demon was over the other end of the body.

"Are you ready?" asked the cat demon.

"I'm a Judge. Of course I'm always ready."

"Hmmm whatever just try to keep up with me." Soon magic channeled through their bodies and darkness flooded the fox-demons senses.

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru are you alright in there?"_

_**Zero**_


	26. Sorrows Of The Moon Part 1

_**AN: 26/50 thx Romanica best beta ever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

_With the blade sliding against her flesh, she felt the tension escape her body when the small droplets of blood flowed down the sink. She could have stopped anytime but this moment was the only time when she truly felt alive; all pain, joy, and sadness flushed down the sink. On the lidded toilet she let the scarlet jewels fall from her arm as she looked at her deformity between her legs. __**I'm so sick…As if she could ever love me, as if I could ever love anyone!**__ Vicious thoughts continued swirling in her mind until a knock on the door snapped the teen out of her abstruse emotions. She quickly pulled the long-sleeved cream sweater over her arm. The small blade was chucked in the bathroom trash and the blood around the sink was hastily cleaned up._

"_Shizuru,__ are you alright in there?"_

"_Hai I'm fine," said the tawny-haired teen._

"_Ok that's good. Well I'm just letting you know that Kuga-san called and I told her you would call back later." The Kyoto-ben teen looked towards the door as she heard her mother leaving the confines of her bedroom. Her misery was temporary forgotten and with a lighter feeling in her wounded heart, her smile brightened when she reached the phone._

_Saeko…_

"Saeko..." The sound of the familiar name escaped her mouth was laced with yearning; and it woke Shizuru from her melancholic dream. On top of a lavish bed, she noticed that she was no longer on the shores of Darsha. Her crimson-irises turned towards the sweet scent that lingered beside her. Even though the body responsible for the scent was no longer present, she could still feel its warmth.

_Orikumo!_

_**Yes human…**_

_How long have I been out?_

_**I say you have been out for three days and it's a surprise that we are still here. I guess that human girl made it to us.**_

_I must find out what happened. Do you remember anything?_

_**No I don't…**_

_I know you're lying, now tell me!_

_**I'm not lying, that I can assure you human.**_

_Spare me the Kitsune tricks! A minute ago you told me that I was out for three days; if you could remember me being out for three days, then you can remember something._

_**I don't know what you are talking about. If you wish to discuss this why not try your comrades. Speaking of which, here's one right now.**_

With her head held high, the blonde haired judge walked to Shizuru. Setting her helmet on the table beside the bed, she looked at the maid who just came in with a glass of fresh water. "You may leave us." Her clawed fingers lightly touched the thin white curtains as the mountain zephyr hit them, she turned around to look at the empress.

"How long was I in slumber?"

"Long enough for us to cover everything up with the media which could have led towards your opprobrium," said the judge with a stern look.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself," said the empress with a perturbed look upon her features.

"I understand that you don't have a penchant for many humans but to kill without trial like that…" A frown appeared on the Steel Heart's face. The memory flooded her mind and Shizuru suddenly recalled events that occurred three days ago. As if the judge could read her mind, Steel Heart answered her unvoiced question, "If you wonder where her location is, she is in another part of the house alive and kicking, a little bruised but nothing to worry about."

The revelation shocked Shizuru greatly. She knew extent of the damage that her claws did towards the human. It was unbelievable how the girl could still survive. Her heart flooded with relief but she quickly locked the feelings away and replaced the lingering memories with rage.

"Why is she alive? Your job is to kill her!"

"I cannot do that," said the judge in a stern voice.

"You are under command of the ruler of Ethro's"

"I know but I will not kill within my mate's house. Yukino would not accept such behavior; also the human is a welcomed guest. Besides I don't think killing her works! You saw what you did to her; and that move should have killed any other human but after a few moments she got back up and your agony started soon after."

"What agony? I felt none of the sort," said Shizuru.

"Ungrateful fox, of course you felt nothing. You are lucky to have me there, else you would have been dead by now or in agonizing pain," said a familiar voice near the closed door. It was Minagi who was currently staring at the empress with all of her anger. The fox demon decided to avert her gaze.

"What do you come here for? To, cause me more trouble?"

"I am here to tell you that the human is alright as well as to give you this," said the cat demon. Shizuru seized the envelope from her hands and opened it to see the cleaned picture, no long covered in blood. Warmness warped her heart when she looked at the picture. Her indifferent mask however, did not falter. "That human, for three days, ran a very high fever. We tried to get it down but she kept asking for you and holding onto that picture so we took care of it. She was out of it but her fever reduced once we placed her to sleep next to you."

Widening her eyes, she looked at the side of her bed. The smell seemed more familiar and more predominant and she recognized it instantly. Blinded with fury, Shizuru took the glass next to her and threw it. The demon easily dodged the object with her feline abilities. The brunette immediately stood up and prepared her transformation to kill the demon but she fell on one knee, coughing feverishly.

"Lay down fox. If you want to sharpen you claws on something, go find a whetstone. Until then sit," said the mystic before throwing a sack of beans in front of her before leaving for the door. "There's enough medicine in the bag to last you for a while." The fox demon threw a look of animosity to the lioness that was currently was in the midst picking up the pieces of the broken water container.

"While you're in my mate's house, please do not try to wreck anything or cause havoc. My mate is pregnant and she is expecting this upcoming winter. She's in a sensitive state as well as I am." She started walking away but paused before the door. Taking a deep breath she spoke again, "You know Minagi is right."

"And what could she possibly be right about," said Shizuru in an exasperated sigh. She rested her head on her hands as she was quivering with anger while trying to digest the situation that occurred without her knowledge.

"She was right that you still have unsettled sentiment even though you choose to ignore them. You can chide this bond and kill yourself but you must think of the consequences that your death will bring."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing my lady, please do think about what has been told to you and for now and stay safe as always." After the door was closed, the fox's blood ran cold as the transitory feeling came and went. There seemed to be a heavy burden within her soul. She stood and walked slowly towards the balcony. Standing before the mountain scenery, she took a deep breath and let her senses become engrossed with life. When she got back in bed, she landed ungracefully on it. The faint scent of strawberries and vanilla from the guest that was once there surrounded her; she squeezed the pillow close towards her heart.

_Just this once I will indulge in this..._

* * *

_**AN: R&R **_

_**Preview: **__"What's the matter Saeko you don't like Darsharian food or is it too good enough for you?"_

_**Zero **_


	27. Sorrows Of The Moon Part 2

_**AN: 27/50 I'm so sorry that it took me long to update this I have all of chapters for the story completed in my computer I was just waiting for my beta to fix it. But apparently I think that she has bailed out on me due to work well if anyone wants to see more updates for this story please can I get another beta until my original beta has time for me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Natsuki awoke towards the on looking stare of the red-haired demon woman. Looking she was dressed in a homogeneous uniform that marked her rank. Within the confines of her uniform the demon husk carried a demure aura about herself, looking over she looked towards her hands.

_I'm not dead I could have sworn I was dead._

Hoping not to exacerbate her bounded arm she looked towards her ribs that were not bandaged as well. "Don't worry you're not dead well at least anymore," said Nao with a puff of smoke.

"Huh what I was dead?"

"Yea you were dead you don't remember?" Looking at her hands she noticed the mark grow towards her mid-forearm. Looking over at her arm she looked in shock as the events of three days flashed within her head. Flashing back she would feel her blood boil at the memory.

"You ran a high fever we couldn't get it to go down you started ask for the empress. So what we did was we placed you next to her and your fever stopped."

"What you put me with that bloodthirsty murder?" Just as those words were muttered the tawny-haired ruler came into view Natsuki gulped at the ruler's attire. With her hair running wild and untamed along with her all white yukata that was barely tied making the material hang from her hips loosely. Natsuki subconsciously channeled that unknown feeling that she felt and reluctantly pushed it down into her gut at the site of the goddess.

"If anything I should have attempted again to kill you Saeko," said the tawny-haired demon walking in the room of the teen.

"Huh Saeko…"

"Yeah are you daft as well as stupid human?" Feeling her anger get to her the blue-haired teen looked over with a glare at the goddess before speaking.

"I'm not Saeko." Smelling the air and Shizuru looked with a glare at the human before defending her accusation. "You are Saeko I know that repulsive scent anywhere," said Shizuru with a glare.

"Well you must be blind I'm not Saeko my names Natsuki Kuga you got it! Also where do you get off attacking me? For a ruler you sure lack in manners."

Holding her snarl inwards Natsuki could see the beasts fangs grow no longer did she have her regular fox ears, but her imagery of a beast remained the same. With the same nebulous mass of energy Natsuki felt a hot sensation within her veins, looking over she sent a glare towards the beast.

"Know this I may have not succeeded in killing you, but mark my words Saeko Kuga I will kill you," stated Shizuru. Feeling her anger get the best of her; Natsuki spoke her words penurious and licentious with anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Saeko Kuga I am her daughter Natsuki Kuga!" Putting her hands over her ears that managed to return to the side of her head Shizuru glared. Natsuki watched as the beast kneeled down rushing over Nao kneeled as well placing her hand on her masters back. Looking up with a fiber glassed glare Shizuru growled her fangs protruding with might as the sharp appendages craved to dig into the human before her.

"You insignificant human how dare you yell at me," said the fawn-haired demon slowly standing up. Natsuki could see the beast crimson-irises blazing both twin fires divergent in there gaze. Sitting cross legged on the bed Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest looking with a defiant glare. She looked over towards the confused flustered glare of Shizuru and the smirking face of the demon husk before her.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you better cover up," pointed the demon husk. Looking down at herself she noticed that her body remained completely bear towards the two long looker's eyes. Feeling her cheeks turn deep red with embarrassment she quickly ducked herself under the covers beneath her.

"Get out!"

Scrambling to her feet Nao and the woman of fawn tresses quickly made there exit towards the door avoiding the book that went hurling towards them. Minagi looked with a curious look as she looked at the two demons, for the first time looking she saw something stir within the fox demons magisterial crimson's it was a feeling that she once identified with.

"Hey can you tell Natsuki if she's not to mad at us to join us for lunch," asked the judge who now came in.

"Yes I will your judgeship," said Nao. The servant immediately looked over towards the glaring fires of her master before hearing her speak.

"You're inviting that thing to lunch with us," asked Shizuru with a glare.

"Yes I am I would very much like to hear her version of her journey here." Hearing the rambling from the other side of the door the judge looked with curious eyes towards the door the human was behind.

"I see she is quite the loquacious one isn't she?" Turning her back towards the door Shizuru gracefully walked pass the judge without saying a word. Once in the halls Shizuru rushed back into her room and grabbing her chest, she looked towards the mirror within her reflection her eyes widened at the now semi erect member in between her legs. Pressing her legs together she tried to fight off the feverish feeling that pooled within her gut. For the first time in over ten years the fox-empress felt stirrings of lust.

All had gone as scheduled for the rest of the day after the morning's incident Natsuki moved on, looking into the halls the teen still was in awe. Walking behind her the red-haired husk watched with a warm smile at the human. Natsuki wore a white summer dress with strapped sandals her raven-hair tamed by the numerous attendants within the palace walls.

"I understand that you're enjoying yourself here, but it is almost lunch time you need to hurry before you're late," said the husk. Looking back with a light glare Natsuki threw a pout before walking forward. "I'm not talking to you peeping tom," said Natsuki with a pout.

"Look here I'm not a peeping tom besides you don't have much to peep at always," said the red-haired husk pitching the teen's cheek. Natsuki jumped before taking off after the red-haired demon that managed to sprint off ahead of her. Running after her Natsuki chased the demon until she reached her destination. Going through the revolving doors she looked over to see a modest clear glass table already set. Along with the table she saw a mousy yet beautiful woman her belly round alongside her rubbing her swollen belly with pride was the yellow-haired demon. Looking at the private event she noticed that Minagi sat as looking at the two with a blank stare. Feeling her breath rise within her throat she waited for the yellow-haired demon to speak.

"So you're here nice of you to join us Natsuki is it?"

"Hmm yeah," said Natsuki looking with a glare towards Nao who stood behind the pregnant woman.

"Please come, sit you are a guest in my mates home as well as a guest of mine so please relax. I can assure you no harm will come of you," said the blonde-haired demon. Having her seat pulled out for her Natsuki timidly took her seat thanking the attendant she looked down at the table mat before her. Looking up wards she noticed the glassed wearing woman with burgundy locks; Natsuki's heart stirred as she looked at the contained a refined yet homey aura that the woman before her emitted.

Taking her seat at the head of the table Natsuki looked as she noticed everyone, but a certain person was in attendance.

"Are you looking for someone to be here Kuga-san," asked the mousy looking woman. Everyone looked at the cobalt-haired teen felt awkward as she looked towards the group before her.

"Maybe she is looking for that stupid fox," supplied Minagi.

"Minagi what an awful thing to say the empress is the kindest person I know," said pregnant woman.

"I'm just saying she hasn't been making wise decisions as a ruler she's acting like a whiney kit," said the cat-demon. Just then Natsuki looked towards the revolving door to see the fox-youkai walk in. Looking at the demon she now wore a black and white kimono that hung off her shoulders exposing her creamy pale neck without a blemish. Along the rim of the material a grey like fur surrounded the material. Her hair wildly pinned towards her head leaving a few loose strands that dangled carelessly on her neck. Natsuki swallowed a gulp as she looked at the demon in all of her ingeniousness.

"Ah glad you can make it and here I thought we were going to start without you," said the demon looking over towards the fox demon that was being seated at the other end of the table.

"Hnn…"

"I see your still recluse within your responses," said the lioness.

"I wouldn't be so reclusive if we didn't have this…thing here," said the tawny-haired woman biting her prejudice of humans back.

"Come now my friend she isn't harming anyone maybe you'll relax after you have had something to eat." Natsuki watched as the lioness ushered the servants to come forth, setting the cover dishes on the table before her the servant lifted the top. Looking at the meal before her emerald-eyes noticed a list of assorted meats that she herself did not recognize. The only thing the teen noticed with a green salad that lay beside the meat. As if on cue the tawny-haired woman spoke with a glare towards the teen.

"What's the matter Saeko you don't like Darsharian food or is it not good enough for you?"

With a factious glare at the nine tailed fox the blue-haired teen moved onwards towards her next action. Picking up her folk taking a piece of meat and taking a nibble off she let the flavors of exotic spices reach her pallet. Smiling at the human the lioness looked towards the empress with a smirk before popping a grape into her mouth. After completing her meal within record time she looked with a satisfied smile.

"You must have been hungry Natsuki," asked the lioness. Observing that everyone was midway past their meals Natsuki looked with a blush before looking at her plate dejectedly.

"What do you expect she's uncivilized she can't even use the appropriate sliver wear for her dish," said Shizuru setting down her tea.

"Stop your barking fox she's human she hasn't eaten in three days of course she would be hungry no offense lady Yukino," said the cat demon earnestly towards the woman at the table.

"Wait your human!"

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"If your human is there any way you can you tell me how to find a way to get home?"_

_**Zero**_


	28. Downward Fate Part 1

_**AN: 28/50 **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Shizuru's fist slammed against the glass table making the items upon the table momently jump as well as the servants around her. Holding her clawed hand over her ear her one crimson-eye remained open glaring as the other eye closed making a look of pain.

"Would you keep your voice silent woman?"

"What do you expect me to do not freak out it's been five days since I last seen anyone whose human," said Natsuki causing a glare at the fawn-haired woman. Looking with a refuted look Shizuru stood up walking outside towards the patio following behind her Nao joined in the fox-goddess's sulking.

"I'm sorry for yelling I haven't got the hang of being around creatures with sensitive ears," said Natsuki quietly with a blush. Looking at the affection that the lovers before her were showing Natsuki visibly gulped at the two.

"It's alright if anything Haruka is use to noises," said the mousy wife who was now rubbing the back of the lioness's ear.

"Haruka…"

"Oh yes that is my name Haruka of the Darsharian mountains of the frigid North, but now I am known as Judge Steel Heart."

"Oh I see so where you human once too?"

"Yes when I was human I went by the name Suzushiro Haruka; as well as my mate here she went by the name of Kikukawa Yukino until I married and mated her of course," said the lioness with a wink toward her lover.

"Oh I see so how is it that…"

"We are able to be lovers despite our species being different," completed the glasses-wearing woman.

"Y-Yes I mean doesn't Shizuru h-hate humans?"

"Well no she doesn't hate humans she just hates you for some reason," said the lioness bluntly.

"Thanks for the encouragement," said Natsuki in a comically bland tone.

"Haruka no need to be so brash. Forgive my wife she can be very blunt sometimes, it was one of the reasons why I fell for her," said the woman with a blush.

"Honey we have to answer Natsuki's question and while you're doing that I will step outside to talk our empress," said the lioness standing up and placing a kiss towards her lover's forehead before stepping out.

"Oh yes I'm sorry about that."

"No it's fine, please take your time if you want but I have a question." By then tea had already been served looking at the demon outside Natsuki noticed that she was outside taking to the red-haired servant. Setting her tea down Yukino looked towards the blue-haired teen before smiling warmly.

"Yes what is it you wish to know."

"If your human is there a way you can you tell me how to find a way to get home?"

"Honestly I cannot say I know away back for you in the human world I was an orphan so I had no home to go back to. So when I came here there was nothing to do but move forward."

"Oh I see," said the teen looking dejectedly.

"Don't worry our empress may know a way to get you home all you need to do is ask," said the fellow human.

"That plan is not going to work I mean you have to know something about the empress to get me back home."

"Well honestly I can't say I know too much about our empress personally I believe you know more than me. I believe me when she heard of our marriage she congratulated us so it's not a complete case of her hating humans. You see Natsuki it is rare that we humans come within Ethro's but once in a while Ethro's gate opens guiding us here. It is a known fact that no human that has been guided here by Ethro's grace is not without a purpose."

"How do I know my purpose I mean is there a clue?"

"Yes there is," said the vision impaired woman.

"What is it?"

"You have to look inside your heart I know that you will find the answer if you cannot look into your heart look into hers," said the mousy-looking woman looking outside where the empress stood.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Pulling out a set of matches as well as twin thin cigars from her purple dress shirt pocket, the judge handed the cigar towards the fox-demon. Taking the thin tobacco in her hand she leaned forward towards the direction of the demon-husk who gladly lit her cigar, pulling back the demon of fawn tresses blew out a toxic wave of used tobacco.

"That Natsuki in there can be quite the feisty one if tested," said the lioness before lighting her cigar.

"Hnn…"

The lioness took a puff before speaking in hopes of alleviating the stress of the empress of the unknown. Sliding her clawed hands within her pockets of her black slacks she looked over eyes keen at the fox.

"You know some of the nobles have been talking…"

"Let them talk they are nothing more than a menace served for the courts entertainment," said the tawny-haired demon.

"Well that I can agree on, but they do for lack or for better purposes serve a point within their rabbling's."

"And, what shall I say is there point?" Taking a puff and putting out the cigar the lioness looked firmly into the fox empress's eyes, it was as if the two demons were at an understanding that no soul could reach.

"The court has become indigent as of late with their request to see you mated or at least with a kit or two on the way." Turning back harshly and resting her hands on the patio railing, she watched at the cloudless sky began to slightly darken.

"I see…well let them want for more all they want, no one will hear their requests, but there transgressions will be noted as I carve through them with my claws."

"That's the kind of behavior that everyone is afraid of; as of late within these past few days you have become somewhat ambivalent and reckless. It's like you're not yourself…"

"Everything is fine I may not be verbose as I once was, but I…"

"What is it about that human that bothers you so? Why is it that she has made you so galvanic? Even in the old days you would show kindness towards your enemies sparing them from death, but that girl in there, you spared her no quarter."

"Those reasons are that of my own if I stand alone within my judgment then I shall," said the tawny-haired demon looking back with a dead stare at the lioness. Looking firmly the judge walked over before leaning on the side of the crimson-eyed woman to where her lips were inches from her ear.

"Don't play lone hero with me Shizuru it does nothing to distend your pride. The point that I am making is this you have been saved by the fires of war by not letting this footage get out. So now you are at the mercy of Ethro's and her people nobles and all."

The lioness pulled back before looking with a somewhat triumphant smile on her face before walking back inside towards her mate and unborn cub. Feeling the artic dam crack within her impenetrable shield known as her pride, Shizuru looked towards the now frosted sky its grey shapeless form burying its self within the reassess of her heart.

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview:**__ "What are you doing in here human?"_

_**Zero **_


	29. Downward Fate Part 2

_**AN: 29/50 **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

_**Control room of the Dragnos Fleet**_

"Judge Reddas you have a visit from Judge Vane," said the upcoming solider. Waving her gloved finger she sent the young demon man off her leopard like ears flicked at the sound of automatic doors closing then opening. From the sounds behind her she could hear six armed men not that of her own come into the control room.

"Ahhh Judge Reddas so wonderful to see you," said the white haired judge. Turning around she looked over towards the judge smiling wide.

"It is wonderful to see you as well Judge Vane or shall I say Nagi," expressed the teal haired woman.

"Oh no the pleasure of seeing you is all mine. As always I come with urgent news from our empress as well as some updated information as well."

"If it's about that human then you to late she has been captured," said the leopard demon.

"Ahhh yes I know, but sense this information has been classified as solved we have to see to it that it remains classified. If anything the nomenclature of this mission has been spelled out as clear as day for us.

_**Four days ago…city of Ragnos**_

_As two judges made their way down the flagged gothic like structure of the palace there feverish anger was enough to slice the tension within the air that surrounded both of them. Stopping midway within his stride the red-haired demon looked back towards the white-haired judge._

"_Look if you are here to pick a fight with me then you are sadly out of luck the empresses duties come first." Smiling a wicked smile at the judge before him the white-haired man looked over as he spotted a younger foot solider running up towards the dragon-phoenix's back._

"_Sir…"_

_Turning around to give the younger demon his attention he took the scroll from the younger demons hands before nodding off to leave. After reading the scroll the red-haired demon rolled the scroll back to its original untouched like state before looking over towards the snake demon with a glare._

"_It seems that the empress has come in contact with the human."_

"_I see did she kill her?" Looking somberly the judge nodded his head shamefully his eyes reflecting stupefy like vigor that had not made his way towards his embers within years._

"_That's great that the empress killed the human but... there's one thing that our empress has behest towards us."_

"_Word from our empress," said the dragon phoenix demon with light interest._

"_Ohhhhh sounds interesting…"_

_**Present day… Control room of the Dragnos Fleet**_

Looking at the small brightness that displayed within the younger woman's eyes he watched as the teal haired woman looked with interest. Not one to dawdle, the woman slipped out of her chair coming face to face with the snow-haired man.

"What are the plans?"

"The plan is to search and destroy," said the snow haired man.

"Search and destroy what?"

"You see a couple of curious minds decided to film our empress killing this human in there anti-government campaign. This of course is slander towards the government as well as our empress that is within Ethro's grace."

"So we are to find these so called vigilantes…"

"Yes it is open season on their lives," said the snow-haired snake demon.

"I'm assuming it's time to hunt," said the leopard demon with a sick grin on her facial features.

_**Meanwhile Darsharian border…**_

"Do we have to be out here empress?" Looking back at the demon husk that the fox demon managed to incorporate, looking at the land she managed to survey the land checking for any fluctuation.

"I have never known you to complain before Nao," said the armored fox demon.

"Well normally I wouldn't but it's freaking cold," said the servant wrapping her arms around herself in hopes to keep warm. At this point within the land the night turned from a cold autumn breeze, towards a frigid artic north in which the city was known for.

"Then go back I'm sure Natsuki would acquire your service," said Shizuru with a bitter bite. Picking up her tone the young servant smiled at the fox demon that looked sour.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Are you jealous my lady?"

"Tch…jealous why would I be? You are my servant but you're not warrant to me only," said the fox-demon.

"Well you know that I may not be warrant to serve you all the way, but I still serve you as you know you have something I want."

"Hnn… so that is why you stay?"

"Well at first that was the goal, but there's nothing I can do at this time accept wait."

"Have you visited your body yet?"

"Yes I did and it's within good condition," said the red-haired demon husk looking somberly at the mountains before her. Noticing her servants discomfort she sighed before turning around.

"Let's go back," said the Shizuru with a bland look.

"Yes my lady," said the servant with a bow.

Natsuki was in star stuck at the countless information that was provided before her the ocean of books before her. Looking back towards the far seer she ran over hugging the younger teen.

"Wow so you say that I can find all what I need to know about this mark as well as other types of information."

"Yes you can find other information both of current events as well as in the past?"

"Yes you can, but I warn you all of the texts in here are of demonic text," said the Neko-demon.

"Huh they are?"

"Huh you haven't noticed that what you read is demonic text?" Taking her forefinger and lightly scratching the bottom of her chin effortlessly she smiled before speaking.

"Well when I read everything it looks like Japanese," said the blue-haired teen.

"Hmmm that must be due to the mark that you have," said Minagi with a determined look that was deep-rooted in her facial features. Looking over on her arm she pulled back her white sweater sleeve looking she bit her lip her thoughts wondering towards home.

"I see well I guess with that mark you inherent you must have gained certain abilities."

"Abilities like…superpowers?"

"Not necessary super powers, but a heightened sense of things," said the cat demon.

"Oh I see well I'm going to look over in that far section. If anyone can't tell me about this mark and what it does then maybe these books will."

After an hour the team of two looked over towards the slamming door, revealing Shizuru within a somewhat heavy dark blue yukata. Looking over Natsuki noticed the black combat-boots that rested on her feet, looking at the fox demon Natsuki noticed that the fox demon's hair what tied up in a high ponytail. Staring at her features Natsuki noticed the demons high cheek bones as the contrasted showing beauty within in her feverish irises.

"What are you doing in here human?"

"I'm looking to see if there is any way to get me back home I have to return to my own world."

"Tch…you human who says that you are returning to your world you are to die here because it's my will," said Shizuru crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. Walking up towards the fox demon Shizuru's heated glared somewhat softened at the somewhat sexy stride that the teen was producing. Backing up her nose scrunched her fangs over her bottom lip she watched as the human before her glared.

"Well who died and made you the master of life and death. Look I'm just trying to find a way to get home as well as get this mark off. Until then you and me are going to have to get a few things straight. First, my name is not human, Saeko, or stupid bitch its Natsuki so I would appreciate if you use my name. Second if I were you I would stop fighting against me things would be easier for us until we can find a way out of this mess, I could use your help as well as common courteously on the daily bases."

Shizuru's mouth fell agape as she heard the human speak, letting the initial shock come over her she quickly closed her mouth.

"Look here hum-"

"Natsuki…"

"Stupid bit-"

"Natsuki…"

"Ugh your stupid you know that there no way I would ever work with a human," said Shizuru with a blush before turning to walk out hoping to diverge herself from the human before her.

"Shizuru…" with her hand towards the door knob the fawn-haired empress turned to glare at the human before her.

"What do you want human?"

"Natsuki…" with a huge huff, the red-eyed beauty keenly turned on her heel before slamming the tall white framed door behind her. Looking over Natsuki smiled towards the cat demon before her not before long the two shared in laughter at the empress's expense.

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"Well it's not a thing of believing or not. It's a thing of letting Shizuru be her own person; despite the consequences that may cause harm to others."_

_**Zero **_


	30. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Part 1

**_AN: 30/50 wow we almost there 20 more to go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!_**

**_"_**_Thinking__**"**_

**_Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?*_**

* * *

Soon a week flown by and Natsuki found her soul wondering where the fox demon had gone to. It had been a week since their argument. Much to the humans wishful thinking she had hoped settle the anger within the fox demon hoping to find the answers that she needed. Feeling that the unknown fox-demon was away from her due to her own will she swallowed her assumptions excepting the hypocritical answers her foot soldiers gave her. Looking at the falling snow before her she watched as it settled beneath the sun peaked sky. Sipping on her tea she looked over towards the red-haired husk before speaking.

"So you have no idea where Shizuru is at?"

"Can't say I mean she could be at the border surveying who knows," said Nao causally. Staring skeptically at the husk she looked before setting her tea down.

"Why for some reason I don't believe a thing you say."

"Well it's not a thing of believing or not. It's a thing of letting Shizuru be her own person; despite the consequences that may cause harm to others," said Haruka entering the room.

"It seems like all royalty is like that the more I stay here," said Natsuki rolling her eyes.

"Oh watch out if your dear mate hears you talking like that she will declare it treason," said Haruka with a lazy smile.

"Poking fun at the empress while she's away to mock her is to proscribe your rank," said Nao in a mocking tone.

"Trust me our empress would see this as a mere tickle compared to those presumptuous bastards in court," said Haruka with a snort her upper lips reviling her fangs.

"Court…"

"Our government is ruled by our empress who is within Ethro's grace but below her comes the four judges of North, South, East and West. Then after that the nobles then generals and soldiers nobles are the ones that support the campaign that and every war that our empress gets into. They are hoping for another war but with all treaties signed there is no more fighting so the next best thing to devote money into is the next heir."

Natsuki watched as the red-haired husk spoke looking over towards the lioness she sipped her tea calmly before speaking herself.

"That's where the need for her to mate comes in. Even though most of the court means well, there are some nobles that are malady towards the empress's campaign."

"So you're saying that some people don't want her in power why?"

"Well I'm sure you know from personal experience even though our empress is strong with her leadership abilities. There is a sick side that she contains she can kill without mercy as well as slaughter whole nations within a night. For these reasons some nobles in court think that she has too much power for that they want to expose her in any way possible. That's where us judges come in we take care of problems such as that."

"That's not right," said the teen looking with an indeterminate glare. Smirking and sipping her tea the lioness leaned back into the armchair before listening.

"I mean I'm sorry to say this but murder is murder and war is war. I believe that people should be encouraged to reveal their rulers misdeeds. If the people let the misdeeds of their rulers go without punishment or view then how can a ruler ever learn?"

"You do have a point there, but when I was human there was no such thing as democracy there was dictation and direction," said the yellow-haired demons. Glancing into the eyes of the lioness Natsuki held back as she could sense the unbearable sadness that threatened to engulf the demon judge. It wasn't until another presence came within the room with her gregarious smile the cold room was once brightened.

"Dear you have a phone call waiting for you," said the mousy-looking woman. Watching the judges eyes lighten up at her wife's arrival Natsuki heart warmed at the contact that the two shared.

"I will take it and you should be resting," said the lioness in a light chastising tone before kissing her mates cheek.

"Well how will you get fed?"

"We do have servants here besides I can live off of a few sandwiches until our cub is due," said Haruka before rubbing the bloated belly of her lover. Walking out the lioness gave a look that signaled the continuation of their conversation when she got back.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Shizuru groaned as she closed her eyes as the oncoming sensation that she felt. The empresses toes curled and uncurled as the woman below her bobbed her head with laconic thrusts. With red-eyes glancing down she watched as the whorish woman looked lustfully into her eyes while her length rested within her mouth. Knowing that the woman was that of a human she tried to register her scent, but nothing came into mind.

"Hnn…N-Natsuki…"

With that short response the fox-demon saturated the whore's mouth with all of her juices. Taking her mouth off of the length that preoccupied her mouth the woman swallowed not letting a single drop go to waste. Returning to her feet she looked up as she searched for her bra pulling up her tailor made slacks Shizuru pulled them up over her now flaccid length. Taking a wad of bills and tossing them over the bed she reached for a smoke.

"You know you have been coming here for a week and yet I can tell your mind isn't into this until you say my name of course," said the woman lighting a smoke while trying to collect her money.

"Hnn…I-I have a lot on my mind right now it's nothing to concern yourself on human."

"Your right it isn't I'm just a whore, but I can tell that you look severely guilty after we finish as if you have a betrothed or mate to be."

"Hnn…"

Taking her coat and placing it over, her Shizuru walked out not letting her bothered glance reach the whores wondering eyes. Sliding into the back seat of the black hover limo red-irises were covered with dark rimmed sun glasses.

"Take me towards the palace," said the ruler.

"Yes my lady," spoke the driver.

**_Well now it's nice to see you taking part of carnal pleasures._**

_What nonsense are you talking about Orikumo?_

**_You know exactly what I'm talking about, and to think that whore had the same name as the human staying within Steel Hearts quarters._**

_It means nothing, a lot of women have that name it was a temporary error in judgment._

**_At this point my aspiring human you cannot afford these "temporary errors." I peeked into your soul despite your physical release you are killing yourself slowly as well as that human._**

_Hnn…_

**_Stay silent if you want, but I know that you will come into contact with her soon you cannot deny this._**

_She is not my lover nor will she ever be her mother that vile woman!_

**_Get your wits about yourself pup she may not be your lover, but regardless she can die without you being there. _**

_I don't care if she dies or lives, but I will find a way to kill her!_

**_You have so much to learn kit._**

_Hnn…_

**_You can deny yourself of these stirrings, but you will soon face yourself as the human that you once were._**

* * *

**_AN: R&R_**

**_Preview: "Empress…!"_**

**_Zero _**


	31. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Part 2

_**AN: 31/50 wow we almost there 19 more to go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"**__Thinking__**"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Days turned into a list of weeks as Natsuki learned more about life within the mysteriously world in which she was trapped in. The teen soon came to like the world before her with the red-haired demon showing her advocacy with her stay. As time went on her soul lifted with each conversation until her heart sank at the arrival of the empress of fawn tresses. Much to Natsuki's discomfort she spent most of her time away from the killer fox god with encouragement from the lioness as well as her mate she slowly came to understand the fox.

"Shizuru hasn't been down to eat in the last few days," said Natsuki with a concerned look. The company of five now resided to a company of four as emerald-eyes wondered at the ruler's mysterious disappearance. Knowing that the empress was never one to miss a meal the yellow-haired woman passed a wrapped plate towards the curious Natsuki.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor Natsuki," said the lioness with a bashful smile.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The tawny-haired fox demon felt a force behind her as she sneezed for her third time. Her body temperature had awakened as she dug her face into the fresh linen pillows under her.

_How could I get sick? I haven't been sick in almost half a century!_

Her body felt crushed under her own weight as she lightly struggled to draw breath. Her hair was wildly stretched about as it clashed with the white pillows creating a sea of gold amongst milky white. It wasn't until a knock resided at the door thinking it was her servant she spoke allowing was she assumed to be her servant in. With red-eyes scanning the stranger's form she frowned at the display before, with the last of her strength the tawny-haired woman suspended her pain to sit up.

"What are you doing here where's Nao?"

"Haruka sent Nao out on a mission for a couple of days I'm filling in for her," said Natsuki with a warm smile.

"I don't want any human trash taking care of me! Where's the servants how come they are not here?"

"Again Haruka sent them away on vacation for the next week or so." Looking into the wine colored eyes she noticed the lifeless form that rested within them the fox-demons prideful yet colorful prestige was now pale and almost lifeless. Walking over with the plate she set it on the table next the tawny-haired woman's bed.

A silence rested between the two as they stared at each other closely for the first time. Shizuru licked her dry lips as her anger lightly faded taking a closer look at the human in front of her, she saw the missing beauty that she carelessly tried to cut down. Looking at the teen she was wearing a light blue sun dress with a white sweater over her arms and shoulders along with white strapped sandals. Red-eyes scanned the teen's thin yet full form. Staring towards the teens full plump lips down towards her neck were her pulse line stood. Shizuru held tightly to the reins of her sanity as she looked over towards the teen's slightly full breast at which she could easy take into her clawed hands.

Natsuki was in a gaze as she looked over towards the empress before her. Her wild tawny-haired locks stick lightly towards her curvy face that was light with perspiration. Looking downwards to her lightly open yukata she noticed a small line of sweat traveled between the valleys of her breasts which were full. Jealousy stuck Natsuki as her emerald-eyes scanned over towards the droplets of sweat migrating in between the valley of the ruler's chest.

_What am I doing staring at her like this? Earth to Natsuki she tried to kill you! This arrogant, foul mouth, aggressively sexy beast tried to kill you now do what you came here to do!_

"W-Well from the looks of it your hot…err…I mean you have a fever," corrected the stuttering Natsuki.

"How did you come up with that conclusion oh wise Natsuki," stated the empress of fawn in a sarcastic manner.

"I just have a hunch first we have to get you wiped down your drenched in sweat," said the teen. Shizuru watched as the teen walked over towards the mirror-like dresser watching her pick up the pearl white basin as well as a towel she looked as the teen set the basin to the side of her.

"I need you to r-remove your t-top." Feeling her strength deplete her form the fox was in no mood to argue pushing her top from her pale shoulders she watched as the human turned red with embarrassment. Natsuki felt feverish as she looked towards the ample yet generous chest of the fox demon swallowing hard she tried to sink the stirrings of lust that acuminated within her panties.

_Calm down Natsuki it's obvious that she has a nice body your just nervous because you haven't had any one to talk to in a while._

"As much as I like the attention could you please stop gawking and get to your task that you were so eager to get to Natsuki," said the tawny-haired beast in a sarcastic tone.

"Umm sorry here let's start with your back." Taking the tawny diaphanous locks into her hands and moving them forward Natsuki looked hungrily at the back of the fox demon. Dipping the cloth into the cool water and light squeezing it her nibble yet shaky hands lightly rested on the fox's back.

"I'm starting now," said the teen in a light warning voice.

"Hnn…"

Setting the cloth on the demons back Natsuki watched as the fox slightly jumped at the cold contact that met her skin. Feeling her skin suffer the depravity of the teen's gentle embrace Shizuru felt her anger abbreviate into a slight annoyance. As Natsuki continued her ministrations she could feel the woman of fawn growl pulling back in shock she looked at the annoyed crimsons of the demon.

"Who told you to stop?"

"Huh sorry it's just that you growled and I thought…"

"Not every growl a demon or an unknown makes is in anger," said Shizuru annoyed.

"Oh ok," said Natsuki dipping the cloth once again into the water. Taking the fox demons arm gently and letting the cool water from the cloth settle the empress's feverish skin; Natsuki watched as the demons eyes remained attentive on her ministrations. Wiping down Natsuki noticed the mark that appeared on her pale skin like an ink blotch to white paper. It was the same design that resembled her own looking at the empress before her she felt the feverish skin slip from her hands.

"So it seems that you have it still too?"

"It's none of your concern," said the demon in a firm tone.

"Look it is my concern whether you like it or not we are tied together somehow or someway."

"We are tied to nothing this is just a scratch you would know that since you're the one that affected me."

"A scratch it looks like the same mark I have and what do you mean I...oh that I'm sorry for that, but can you blame me you tried to kill me," said Natsuki in a soft tone.

"Hnn…"

Lifting her arm up once again for the teen to tend to Shizuru looked away with a blush her pale lifeless skin came to life in that instant making Natsuki heart a little better. Looking at the framed picture that rested on the side of the table Natsuki looked to see the foxes face along with her mother's brightly smiling soon a wave of questions came flooding into her mind then out her lips.

"So h-how did you know my mother?"

"Huh…"

"I was wondering how you know my mother?" Pulling her hand gently back and reaching under her pillow Natsuki watched as the demon revealed a pack of cigarettes. Taking one and lighting it she drew back a pull before letting it release into the air above her looking with cursed intense irises modicum of joy appeared in her eyes. Raising her head upwards so she could see the ceiling a small fond smirk appeared in her features.

"We were once classmates together my name when I was human…when I didn't regret it was Shizuru Fujino."

"It must be nice still remembering everything," said the teen adjusting her frame on the bed. With her sandals off she curled her legs under her chin with taking an affinity towards the atmosphere within the room emerald-eyes looked directly into scarlet.

"Something's its best to forget," said Shizuru looking over towards the window her clawed fingers gripping the sheets under her. Taking the demons clawed hand into her own waiting hand Natsuki smiled warmly before speaking.

"I don't know fully what my mother has done to you or what you think I have done to you personally. But, I want to apologize on my behalf as well as my mothers." For the first time in the young empresses live she felt a wave of warmth shoot within her heart. Not even the brightest hottest stars could reach the level in which she was feeling. For the first time in Shizuru Fujino's life her soul felt a less impaired.

_What is it about this her eyes? That makes me want to…believe…._

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"I believe she misses her human friends or something to that nature it never surprises me how humans can be so needy. If anything us demons should have done is take up the work our ancestors finished and delete them."_

_**Zero**_


	32. Innocence and Wrath Part 1

_**AN: 32/50 wow we almost there 18 more to go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Three days came and then went as the staff returned with the winds of winter that carried over along. Much to the emerald-jeweled teen she was proud to know that the ruler of Ethro's was back and healthy. Natsuki glanced carelessly as she watched as the whole staff marched around the palace, as she could see decorations being hung she opted to find the empress and question the events. Walking along and sitting on a nearby patio she looked over at the vast winter land before her taking her coat and tightly wrapping it around herself, she watched as the sun used its rays to bolster the freezing ice.

"I wonder if Chie and Aoi are safe?"

"Who is this Chie and Aoi that you speak of?"

"They are my friends I miss them a lot." Looking behind her she noticed the empress in all of her glory she wore a black hooded trench-like coat. Along the lining of the hood fur surrounded it tied at her waist a red cloth with the empires emblem shown. Looking at her hair Natsuki noticed that it fell loosely in the same style that it was in when she attended when the teen attended to her.

"So they are the reason why you are out here?"

"Well I can't absolutely say it's that I mean have you seen it in there." Shizuru watched as the teen delivered a ridiculous stare towards her. Finding something stir within her body as well as fascinate her, Shizuru decided to ponder at the humans reaction.

"Ara I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"You mean to tell me you don't see all of the banners and decorations? I don't get how you can act so cursory about the madness in there I swear I had to come out here to breathe."

"I see well if you must know what is going on Haruka is throwing a ball of sorts to announce her heir. Also too this is known as that winter equinox."

"Winter equinox…"

"Yes here in Darsha the weather operates a tad bit differently than your human seasons. As well as our years operate differently unlike your full human year of twelve months it only is seven months and then the year changes."

"Oh I see so within those seven months your seasons are split," said Natsuki with brightened discovery. Nodding her head the fawn-haired ruler slightly curved her lips upwards.

"It's good that you know the months and the days here time may have stopped where you once lived, but the paradox can unravel its self at any moment."

"H-How is that possible?"

"I myself don't really know. According to old scrolls that I have read if something or someone that is of great importance is taken from another world to the next, the paradox freezes its self and the world that the something or someone was in. I had gotten reports along ago in the water fall of Ivalice your home could be seen. Right now I have guards posted as well as my best mystics to tell me if anything has changed."

"I see…thank you Shizuru."

"Hnn…"

Laughing Shizuru looked over uncomfortably at the travelers random outburst of laughter, not knowing where the emotion came from she looked over with a glare.

"Might I ask what is so funny?"

"You are," said the teen in between giggles.

"Why yo-"

Soon the empresses face was met with freezing snow, looking over at the innocent face of the teen the fox saw another ball of snow in the teen's hand.

"What don't tell me you forgot about snow ball fights when you were human? I mean it's not truly winter without a snowball fight right?" Smirking angrily at the human she took her clawed hand from the insides of her pocket, scooping up a ball of snow she launched the ice towards the teen. A face full of snow come towards her Natsuki smiled as she threw her own ball ducking Natsuki realized that it hit an unsuspecting target. The guard cleaned his face off before giving a warm smile at the two letting her relaxed form straighten up once again, she slipped on her mask as the empress once more.

"Yes what is it you want?"

"Umm Judge Steel Heart wants to speak with you."

"Tell her I will be there within five minutes I am assuming she is within the confines of her office," stated Shizuru.

"Yes my lady she is please if you will excuse me," said the demon bowing. As soon as the door was closed Shizuru looked back towards the slightly saddened Natsuki.

"Are you going to stay out here?"

"Yeah I still want to enjoy everything I don't do good with rushing crowds."

"Hnn…your mother was the same way," said Shizuru looking fondly at the snow. Loosening the medium red cloth around her waist she handed the material towards the Forrest jeweled teen. Looking away with a blush the empress spoke not daring to look into the warm eyes of the younger woman before her.

"I noticed you didn't have a scarf this will do for now it's made with the cloth of the fire phoenix, it should give you some warmth if you're going to sit out here."

"Thank you," said the human with a blush.

"Hnn…"

With that Natsuki watched as the ruler walked away. The teen placed the cloth around her shoulders as she looked towards the awaiting snow that shown its sublime artic beauty.

"I hope Chie, Aoi and Mai are alright I really miss them." To the teens surprise she did not notice the presence of the demon before her. His snobbish look descended upon her form as he and his mistress looked towards each other then back at the human teen.

"You human girl you are to open this door for me," said the demon trying to show decadence towards the teen. Looking at him she saw his pale skin contrast against the snow, his yellow eyes glaring at her form as if he looked at her like contraband to get rid of. Along with his aura he carried an arrogant march to his step clearly lacking no flaws, which aggravated the teen more. Waiting to castigate the demon before her, she was stopped as the judge made her way out along with the fox demon.

"Ahhh…if it isn't The Famous Nobleman Bolt Constantine of the Bulgarian hammer," said the blonde-haired Judge. Bowing down as well as the mistress Natsuki looked over towards the angry face of the fox demon. Noticing something in her heart tighten she glanced nervously at the ruler.

"Thank your lordship you don't know how much it brightens my day to hear your praises over me. It is wonderful to see you my empress who is within Ethro's grace," said the nobleman still bowing.

"Hnn," responded the ruler before walking inwards towards the house.

"Do not concern yourself about her now come, come let's go warm ourselves alongst the fire," said the judge pushing them in she looked back towards the human with a wink. Natsuki looked with a blush as she sat back wrapping herself within the red long stash snuggling her nose into the fabric.

_For some reason I have a bad feeling about this._

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I see you have a lovely home as always although it seems to me that your help is lacking. That thing out there what is she a servant or a meal your just putting out in the winter air to freeze," said the demon nobleman with a chuckle. Shizuru crossed her legs letting her tongue within her closed mouth run along her fangs in annoyance.

"I can assure you Bolt that human out there is no meal, she is a guest in my mate's home."

"Oh I see and how is your Mate," mentioned the noblemen.

"She is fine just resting upstairs," said the judge with a tight smile.

"Oh I see well as always I enjoy being a guest in her home even though a presence within that human disturbs me." Shizuru watched as the noblemen looked outwards towards Natsuki. Feeling her veins within her body she felt the surge of heat and fire burn through them.

"What might I say bothers you my dear empress?"

"N-Nothing please continue, Bolt," spoke the ruler looking lazily out the window.

"I believe she misses her human friends or something to that nature, it never surprises me how humans can be so needy. If anything us demons should have done is take up the work our ancestors finished and delete them."

"Oh darling please I'm just happy it's not in the house with its smell such trash these humans," spoke the mistress besides him. Having her heart burst with anger Shizuru cleared her throat looking menacingly at the two.

"Well since we are the most gracious subject of trash Noblemen Bolt. Why is your wife not with us? This is a manner concerning imperials of this nation not some brothel now if you excuse me." A moment of time went by as the couple watched as the fox goddess walked out of the room. Looking over the lioness rubbed her clawed hand towards her chin before smiling.

_Hmmm this seems like this is going to be interesting._

Walking up stairs her heart overcame emotions that the tawny-haired woman thought she lost. Pushing them down in the deepest pits of her soul she walked down the hallway her plaintive emotions surfacing once again.

"What troubles you fox," said a familiar voice behind her. Looking to see the mystic behind her Shizuru looked with anger at the far seer before speaking.

"Nothing, but I must ask a task of you."

"Hmmm a task…"

* * *

_**AN: R&R it gets better!**_

_**Preview: **__"So, do you miss her?"_

_**Zero **_


	33. Innocence and Wrath Part 2

_**AN: 33/50 wow we almost there 17 more to go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Natsuki walked into the kitchen her body flaccid from the overcoming emotions that she could not process. Knowing that her body felt fine she wondered if the bloody-eyed empress was the cause of it. Looking over towards the swollen body of the human wife before her Natsuki flopped face first on the couch.

"I take it that you are bored," spoke Yukino while knitting.

"Not really just a tried Minagi has been helping me a lot with understanding demonology and the history of all the four plains. I guess Shizuru is pretty old she's in every text in that library her and Orikumo. It's pretty amazing what she did you know…" the fellow human looked over fondly at the emerald-eyed teen before her looking towards the window at the sunlight that graced the winter trees.

"So, do you miss her?"

Natsuki's head lifted from the pillow giving a beet red ridiculous look before mumbling, catching herself Natsuki spoke. "W-What makes you think that I miss that pig-headed fox."

"Oh nothing I just asked because you seemed mopey ever since she left," answered Yukino her eyes looking towards the knitting that she was doing.

"No way I'm just upset that she just leaves without telling me she knows that she we can't be apart too long." Smiling at the blue-haired girl before her Natsuki shut her mouth as she put her own foot within her mouth at her words that she spoke. Slamming her head within the pillow once again spoke.

"Is it that obvious," asked the human from pillow that muffled her voice.

"From my view point it is, but from a demons and unknowns view point not really." The two Tokyo teens conversation ended at the sound of the unknown foot solider approaching the two women. The man bowed on one knee while balancing the white box on both of his palms.

"This arrived for a Natsuki Kuga," spoke the solider.

"Thank you Anari you can set it on the table," spoke mousy yet pregnant woman.

"As you wish," said the demon solider. Doing as he was told he walked out to resumed his post not before closing the door to give the two humans privacy. Rising from her flopping position she sat in a normal position looking clueless at her fellow human not knowing to renounce of accept the gift she spoke.

"W-Who do you think this is from?"

"I don't know open it," encouraged the human woman. Looking at the card it neatly had her name written in simple yet light cursive. Her finger tips glanced over it lightly as she knew of the origin of the gift.

"What are you waiting for open it," encouraged the human. Doing as instructed she pulled the top of the box removing the somewhat transparent paper she opened it to reveal a silk blood red gown. Her mouth dropped wide open as she looked towards the shocked look on Yukino's face.

"That is the hottest dress on the market right now who would send it to you." Looking fondly at the card within her hands and softly rubbing a thumb over her name she looked over towards the card.

"It must be something special within that card that lets you know who it is." Looking out towards the sky her heart felt lighter as she carried the dress within her arms looking over towards the snow cover land with all its equanimity.

"There was nothing within the card just my name," spoke the teen without looking from the scenery before her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shizuru flown over the western hemisphere within her eyes distance she spotted the city of Ragnos, flying past the city she knew within an hour that her destination would soon come close.

**Ahhh its nice flying again don't you say so Shizuru?**

Hnn…I guess it's nice if you don't count the pain of the transformation.

**Hmm well if I have to give my word on this particular fact. I noticed since you have been near that human our transformation towards this form hasn't been as painful.**

_I guess it hasn't…_

**Where are we going by the way and why haven't we told Natsuki where we are going?**

Quiet I can't concentrate when you're talking Orikumo.

**Fine don't let me stop you just don't kill yourself or that human.**

Hnn…I wont now will you shut up and let me fly.

Shizuru flown over towards the forest clearing spotting a waterfall she caught the two scents that she smelled on the young blue-haired teen. Transforming into her humanoid form she landed gracefully once fully down the guard as well as staff bowed smirking she looked over passing the soldiers.

"I wish to speak to Chie of Seno Valley and Aoi of the Verian forest," commanded the fox demon in a loud voice. Watching the soldiers scramble Shizuru waited while a tall bear like demon in a white lab trench coat approached the ruler.

"How is the gate doing?"

"Everything is stable time has still been in place, but…"

"Yes…"

"When mating season comes and the moon cycles change it can undo the paradox. So in general terms that maybe the only time for a while that the gate will open towards the human world of Fuuka."

"I see thank you inform me of the stability of this gate."

"Yes my lady," said the man bowing and stepping back. Soon her request was met looking over Shizuru watched as the bear-dog and rabbit demon made their way towards the front. Smelling there scents she watched as the rabbit demon oozed fear then she looked towards the unknown she noticed her scent laced with valor yet fear for her mate beside her.

"I have brought them as requested my lady," spoke the solider.

"Thank you, provide me with a private quarters in which I can to speak to these two," commanded the demon. Shortly after the three were left in the private care of the room that was requested by the ruler that was within Ethro's grace. Sitting down she slipped her tea that was provided towards all three of them. Chie and Aoi sat down across from the empress looking nervously at the calculating unknown demon ruler Chie spoke.

"What an honor that the empress would grace the falls of Ivalice and to request me and my mate personally is an honor." Giving a smile back towards the two lovers Shizuru set down her tea before speaking.

"it is nice to meet you as well Chie and Aoi it is nice to finally meet the people that Natsuki calls friends." Chie's eyes widened as she spoke blowing both there innocent yet hidden cover.

"Is Natsuki alright?"

Doing something that reminded her of the human teen that rested within Darsharian palace walls she laughed a gentle earnest laugh. "Yes she is fine knowing her she should be sleeping about now or not. But that's neither here nor there I am here to invite you to Darsha lately Natsuki has been melancholy as late and she mentioned you two." Looking like fish out of water the two mates looked towards each other before looking and dumbly nodding their heads.

"Yes we will go but…"

"Don't worry you will be transported with me personally and no harm will come to you. Besides I know of your valor Chie of Seno valley or shall I say Captain of the royal Guard of Ethro's."

Looking in shock she smiled fondly before looking down at her Luke-warm tea. Sipping her tea Shizuru took one last sip before sitting the pottery down. "Don't worry me calling you out has nothing to do with shaming you in fact I do have a proposition for you."

"Huh…"

"I know of everything that has happened, the treason that your mate and you commented. It was easy to connect really when I read the reports that my servant Nao gave they did not match so she is not one to blame. It's really my foolish and curious nature as a fox to check into these things. Due to this I should administer the full punishment of death, but I will not I would like you to become a part of the royal guard once again, but this time as a noblemen."

Aoi's mouth dropped in shock as she looked towards her equally shocked partner. After moment of silence Chie regained her composer before speaking looking fondly at the cup of tea before her.

"A noble huh…I know of the system and what it is about what difference can I make?"

"A lot your devotion and understanding of humans can hopefully enlighten the court. With my full support you will make them understand if you cannot do this for me then do it for yourself or whatever drives you."

"Hnn…I see well I will join if that means my mate and I will be next to Natsuki and…" looking up her eyebrows perked with interest at the upcoming request.

"And…"

"If you tell me why you really need me to join the court," asked the bear-dog.

* * *

_**A**__**N: R&R**_

_**Preview:**__I will indulge in this just once no one will know…_

_**Zero **_


	34. Innocence and Wrath Part 3

_**AN: 34/50 wow we almost there 16 more to go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

_We are now arriving at towards the city of Darsha…_

_**Very interesting those two mates that we have making you spill the beans like that.**_

_Hnn…well I needed someone like her she is brave and skilled she will do well in court._

_**Oh really so that's all the reason why you brought her with you or is it because of your mate? Could she be the rest why your flying so fast?**_

_Watch it Orikumo that woman is not my mate besides…I smell something back in Darsha._

_**Hmm… something on your mind that you privately wish not share with me?**_

_It's nothing just keep quite._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Anguish exploded within the chest of the tawny-haired teen's heart as looked nervously at the blue-haired woman before her. Biting her lip she threatened to speak, but her vocal chords constricted her like weights sinking there victim's she watched as the glasses eyed woman bit her lip._

"_Saeko I before I leave towards college I know this is our last few months and I wanted to tell you some thing's."_

"_O-Ok tell me…" Biting her lip she felt tears flow freely as her heart crushed within her chest. No amount of self-inflicted pain could solve this moment._

"_You know all of that time I was out in the hospital."_

"_Yeah it was for pneumonia right?"_

"_N-No it's because there's something not right with my body." _

"_Yes go on," spoke Saeko with uncertain eyes while wearing a smile._

_With the quick look of the smiling face that comforted her during her darkest moments, Shizuru found courage grace through her heart. Dropping her mask completely she let her heart open in hopes of the blue-haired teen before her believing in her love._

"_I am a hermaphrodite I don't know when this happened, but I know that I have never felt alone when I was with you. What I mean to say is this I love you Saeko Kuga and I know that I'm different, but my heart cannot help but feel for you. So please will you go out with me."_

_Looking with tear filled eyes Shizuru watched the look on the blue-haired woman's face. Nervousness flooded Shizuru's senses as forever took place within her mind. It wasn't until she heard the teen speak her dim hope started to slightly rekindle its self._

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_So will you be with me," asked Shizuru with hope._

"_I wish I could Shizuru, but…I just can't I'm sorry, but I can only see you as a friend Shizuru." Feeling her heart drop she lightly smiled her voice trying to break through its glass encrypted cage._

"_I see…so it's not because of what I am is it?" Hoping for her answer to go through the bell signaled them out of there moment shattering and rushing the tawny-haired teens answer._

"_I have to get to class," said Saeko running past the teen._

"_Do you want to go together? I mean we have the same class." Stopping she looked back towards the tawny-haired teen before speaking._

"_No I'm fine," said Saeko with a smile. With a brush of wind Shizuru watched as the teen went off finally letting her tears drop her body sunk towards the ground. Soon after a flood gate made its way towards her heart a never ending sadness no one could repair only her own death could repair her demise._

_**Present Day…**_

Rushing towards the door the ruler pushed past the servant as she made her way towards the long hallway, fear gripped her heart. Never letting her mask break she watched as Aoi and Chie followed behind, looking at the rulers motions within her body she could tell the ruler was not in her right mind.

Walking in the long decorated hallway she ran into the lioness demon herself making sure that her mask showed no panic; She looked with a glare at the lioness before speaking.

"Where is Natsuki?"

"She's upstairs in her quarters are you alright Shizuru you look pale," stated the lioness.

"It's nothing…"

"Ok I'll go get a servant to go and ge-"

"No!"

All of staff were startled by the command of the ruler not caring of the embarrassment, she stormed off towards the upper wing of the stairs leading towards the rooms. Looking fiber glassed at the small events that took place the lioness looked over strangely then she looked over towards the two demons, that had the same look plastered on their faces.

"Do you know what that was about?"

"We have no idea we just got here."

Shizuru's mind was in turmoil her mind could no longer think, her eyes became pure blood red her claws and fangs extended in length. Her mind processed no reason her mind only focused on three things feed, mate, and kill. Taking her booted foot and kicking open the door towards the teen's room she broke open the door to see no one there. Smelling the salt-tears of her mate she rushed as she was guided by killer instinct as well as her nose. Cracking her claws her nose hit a familiar scent mixed in with her own going towards the door she saw it cracked. Looking in she could sense no danger only sadness pulling back her beast, her eyes lightened in color her fangs and claws regressed towards there normal length. Slightly pulling the cracked door apart her heart cracked at the sight before her.

There in her bed tangled in a mess of covers the cobalt-haired teen lay in wait. With sweat forming on her brow her teeth lightly clinched as she gripped the pillow holding it closely towards her. Her white night gown risen up towards her upper thighs Shizuru licked her lips keeping a firm hold on her beasty desires.

"S-Shizuru…don't…ahhh…"

The beast within her howled with joy as she heard her name within the confines of the teens dream. Her heart sunk as more tears leaked from her closed emeralds. Closing the door and locking it behind her she made her way carefully pulling off her boots she loosened her obi towards her kimono. Looking over the teen the Shizuru made her way gently crawling over towards the bed as if not to disturb her. Once in a comfortable position she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling feeling the teen shake with tears they fell on deaf ears as her internal fight began.

_What should I do? Should I comfort her? I want to know why is she crying and saying my name._ Along her thought process she heard the tears come to a stop, as she looked from her mental beat down to see her arm draped across the teen's waist. Looking down she saw calm look of the blue-haired teen show within her facial features. Wanting to pull her arm away in a scared attempt that she would wake the teen she watched as the human traveler sunk deeply into sleep.

_I will indulge in this just once no one will know…_

Wrapping her arms tightly around the teen Shizuru nuzzled her nose against the back of the cobalt-haired teen's neck, with a light growl she sent herself into sleep.

_**Later…**_

Natsuki groggily awoke from her nap to hear the faint sounds of light breathing come from the strange darkness that rested within the room. Wanting nothing more than to sit up and explore the sound she noticed that she was anchored down. Adjusting her eyes while using the moonlight to straighten her view, she looked down to see the tawny-haired fox empress lightly snoring. Looking around the room she looked to see that she was no longer within the confines of her room she was now within the empress. Pulling herself up she was dragged back down flat on her back her neck nuzzled, staying stiff as a board she let the unknown give out the sensations that pooled within her gut.

_She looks to tame and peaceful maybe this one time I should relax._

Taking her hand she mimicked the rabbit demons actions, taking the demons slightly pointed ear and rubbing it she watched as the beast purred its approval. Nuzzling more into her neck Natsuki shakily took her fingers then gently running them though the golden tresses. Lightly grazing her fangs over her neck Natsuki shivered at the contact sinking closer as she turned towards her side to where her ass touched the unknowns region. Feeling something poke her Natsuki backed up wanting to explore the slightly stiff intruder.

Moaning out she felt clawed palms grab her breast, feeling a shock run through her spine she grinded her ass into the stiff member of unknown demon before her. It wasn't until a sharp knock on the door made her jump up sitting up in a sitting position she watched as Shizuru's eyes snapped open. Popping up she looked in shock at the teen before her standing up groggily she went to open the door stepping out and closing it behind her. Natsuki was left with a feverish yet burning hole within her heart along with a soaking wet sensation between her legs that only a cold shower could solve.

* * *

_**AN: R&R I know you like that folks!**_

_**Preview: **__"__How did you two get here? Who did this?"_

_**Zero **_


	35. Downward Spiral Part 1

_**AN: 35/50 wow we almost there 15 more to go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Shizuru woke up towards the sign of light noticing that the young teen within her arms remained still. Within her slumber noticing the adverse look on the teens face the fox-demon began to fancy the human features. After the message was delivered, she groggily made her way into bed without so much as a second thought of her human mate that was within it. Noticing that her propensity started to appear she relaxed only to tighten her grip on her still beating heart.

Slowly coming out of sleep herself, Natsuki's forest green everglades relaxed and opened to see twin ruby fires glancing back at her. Natsuki enforced her fast paced heart at the sight before her licking her lips she watched as the fox demons kimono slid slightly off her shoulders. Feeling the need to be commanded by the fox demon, she spoke changeling the demons integrity in a much harsher tone.

"So aren't you going to say anything?"

Looking in shock at the teen before her Shizuru alienated her growing emotions with her fangs bared she spoke. "What's there to say you're trespassing in my room human," said the creature folding her arms.

_**Remember watch your temper Shizuru.**_

_I'm trying but this human is making it difficult!_

_**For once just try to be nice and remember what it was like before when you were human a little chivalry wouldn't hurt.**_

_Hnn…_

"Alright, alright let's start over again this petty argument is getting us nowhere," suggested Shizuru.

"Ok fine…"

"Ok so first question why were you in my bed in the first place no one is allowed into these chambers but me," said Shizuru straightening up her kimono sleeves much to Natsuki's displeasure.

"It's nothing it's just that I wanted to…"

"To what…"

"I wanted to know where you were going so one night I snuck in here and I tried to find clues of where you went," said the teen looking down at the white sheets below her.

"I see…"

Getting up from her position she walked over towards the window, her tawny haired locks shown though her morning sun with envy. Natsuki resided the urge to run up and hug the woman before her, pulling back she made her way up towards the edge of the bed. With her feet hanging off the edge she watched as the woman hugged her lean but strong form within her own hands.

"Well you do know that sneaking to any royal chambers is a warrant of death to anyone."

"So you gonna kill me again?"

"No…I won't, but you will be punished," said the tawny-haired woman in a grave voice. Feeling her body tense up at the demonic aura, that the tawny haired-unknown demon before her produced Natsuki body felt hot and the sudden need to shed her cloths took place. Feeling a cool breeze come over her Shizuru settled her aura before coming towards the bright idea that she crafted within her head.

"You punishment is going to be in two parts, the first part is you will accompany towards the announcing of Judge Steel Hearts heir."

Natsuki scoffed at the woman's command watching the empress turn to look at her with stern eyes, she froze at the commanding passion that they fox radiated.

"Fine I'll go now what's the second punishment oh great ruler," said Natsuki in false rebelliousness.

"I want you to tell me what you were crying about within your sleep yesterday," said Shizuru allowing her mask to drop. Natsuki's heart warmed at the feeling that she was receiving from the fox demon. Slowly walking over towards the teen the reincarnation leaned down so she was within eye level of the human teen.

"I...I saw it…"

"You saw what?"

"You…I saw you, you were in such sadness I didn't know what to do I couldn't do anything but…watch." Reaching out and cupping the fox empress's face a reddened blush came up towards Shizuru's cheeks. "There is something I want to tell you it's something that I have been hiding from you and its very importa-"

With that last note being said a sharp knock came from the door standing up from the teen's warm finger tips that graced her skin like warmth on an ice filled day. The queen of Ethro's reluctantly made her way towards the door to retrieve the knock her mind full of endless questions. Once outside she saw a foot solider along with a maid who was carrying a wash bin of sorts.

"A messaged arrived for you for tonight's event." Taking the scroll she nodded the man off before turning towards the woman before her.

"I am here your grace to accompany you towards the baths," said the maid.

"Yes I will be there shortly just stand out here."

Going back in the woman looked towards the shaken up teen with tears trailing down her cheeks, Shizuru came into her blurry focus. Taking the younger teen into her arms Shizuru's heart lunged in agony at the sadness that she could not fill.

"What troubles you mate," said the blonde with a low growl. Looking up she saw the warm affection that the demon ruler had to offer her. Never before had the teen her heard such affection come from the other, looking into the demons warm eyes she knew that something lay deep beneath the surface.

"Nothing I just want to go home that's all," said the teen with a graceful lie. The tawny-haired woman could smell the teen had lied but choose not to press the issue. Knowing that her friends waited down stairs she dropped her mask as well as her guarded heart. Placing a gentle kiss on the cobalt-haired mates head she watched as Natsuki blushed, getting up and pulling back at her work the tawny-haired woman feverishly wanted to see her blush again.

"Meet me down stairs after you bathe I have a surprise for you," said the woman before turning towards the door.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yukino sipped her tea as her mate came from behind her to deliver a kiss towards her cheek as well as a rub towards her swollen tummy.

"Are you nervous about tonight mate?"

"Hmm…I can't say I know they will be in shock that the great lioness judge Steel Heart has a human mate."

"Do not worry those cur's will meet my claws before an insult can reach their lips," spoke the lioness in a harsh tone.

"Careful dear when you get riled up like that so does the little one here," said the mousy woman rubbing her belly. Leaning down towards her mate belly and nuzzling her nose in an apologetic manner her watched as her mate pulled back rubbing her cheek.

"I see he has a strong punch," said the judge pretending to rub her cheek.

"I see that our child has learned from the best Haruka dear," said the woman with a giggle.

"Indeed…well shall we go inside to entrain our guests?" The mate took her lovers arm as they watched in from the wide back patio towards the kitchen which supplied there sitting quarters for breakfast. Looking inside she saw the two mates were already at the table with a nervous concern on their faces.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki walked downstairs now sporting a new white summer dress that Shizuru's attendants suggested she wear looking down stairs her breath caught in her throat. Looking down from the steps Natsuki noticed Shizuru was now dressed in blue jeans and black boots with a somewhat large button down dark green dress shirt. With her hair wet and tie in a low pony tail Natsuki couldn't help, but think the empress came down in a rush.

As soon as she came down she looked at the stern woman known as Shizuru throw a smile her way, she watched as she threw her own smirked back. There moment was soon broken as they both heard the sound of a younger woman from upstairs.

"Empress where are you? We are to do your hair."

Taking the younger woman's hand Shizuru along with her mate made a sprint down the long hallway. Avoiding all attendants they rushed into the kitchen hand in hand both chest from both women rapidly came up and down. Everyone looked over at the two as they noticed the two hand in hand. Haruka rose a careful eye brow towards her mate who smiled into her tea as it stated pressed against her lips.

"Well I would like to be the first to extend my thank you for making your way here empress," said the judge bowing in the fox's presence. Breaking their hands apart in embarrassment Shizuru looked towards the smiling faces of the two mated women of the imperial court before slipping her mask on.

Natsuki looked over towards Shizuru then towards the table looking over she saw the face of Chie as well as Aoi. Tears quickly came towards her eyes as she covered her hands with her mouth. There before Natsuki stood a proud Chie with Darsharian armor handcrafted from the finest steel makers. Beside her stood Aoi with a blue and red kimono with brightened cranes decorated amongst the material.

"Are you going to stand there with tears in your eyes or are you going to hug us," said Chie with a smile. Natsuki ran up jumping into the couples arms kissing both their cheeks her tears mixed in with her happiness.

"How did you two get here? Who did this?"

"It was Shizuru that found us need-less to say she told us you were pretty lonely, so she came by and talked to us. Long story short I got my rank back and we are here to see you."

"We missed you so much Natsuki," said Aoi with a smile. Clapping her hands together everyone looked towards the judge before them.

"Now that everyone is here we can eat," said Haruka with a smile. Looking back towards Shizuru who was still in her original place Natsuki smiled with warmth before speaking.

"Yes let's eat."

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"It turns out that you have a way to get back home."_

_**Zero **_


	36. Downward Spiral Part 2

_**AN: 36/50 wow we almost there 14 more to go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. If I did I would be rich well not really yawl!**_

_**"Thinking"**_

_**Warning: Mild and heavy themes of profanity, Futa its fan fiction, not reality right?***_

* * *

Breakfast went off without a hitch the forest green eyed teen could not focus on anything as she glanced over towards the empress. Every so often the empress and her eyes would meet then to be drawn away by their nerves as well as audience that was before them. It wasn't until Shizuru spoke in her regular stern tone, but underneath the surface Natsuki knew that the woman before her had every intention of smiling.

"I have heard talk amongst the soldiers of a young captain a few years back who came from Seno valley," said Haruka putting a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I'm glad my reputation has reached your ears judge Steel Heart you honor," spoke Chie.

"It's nothing, please call me Haruka my mate hates the thought of titles in her home."

"Ok hono- I mean Haruka."

"So why did you quit and start to work in Ivalice," asked the lioness.

"Dear that's not a question you should ask."

"Oh no lady Yukino it's alright I don't mind the questions. Well I quit because and pardon me if I say this I quit because of the corruption within the court."

"Oh I see…so do you have proof of this claim," said the lioness with a challenging smirk.

"No but it's a feeling that I have had oh so many times as well as seen. I have seen comrades die before my eyes young boys and girls both demon and unknown, who have never learned the warmth of a mate go into a battle to be killed. These battles where only sometimes used as entertainment for the upper nobles to fight over petty territories. So I don't have proof, but I'm sorry to say the court is nothing, but a pissing contest for the wealthy to gain the empress's attention."

"So you stand by these convictions," asked Haruka with intense burning eyes. The room suddenly felt uncomfortable as Natsuki looked over towards her mate signaling help. Shizuru just delivered a warm smile to the teen as if she knew what was to happen.

"Yes I do stand by them even if it's called treason I love this land and I will protect it with my life, but I can no longer stand by and let these tragedies go by it took the empress to convince me of that." Everyone watched as the disgruntled look on Haruka's face faded off into a happy smile.

"Well…if you're here to make a difference you have my support." Chie looked with a smile before bowing towards the judge of steel and heart.

"Thank you…"

Soon everyone's plates were cleaned and Shizuru looked towards everyone before speaking in her firm yet gentle tone. Everyone's attention turned towards the red ruby eyed woman before them.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make concerning the return of Natsuki towards her world." Everyone look attentively including Natsuki who looked nervous herself at the announcement.

"It turns out that you have a way to get back home."

Natsuki's eyes looked in shock at the fox demon before her heart sunk as her mind floated with questions of doubt. Listening in on the rest of what the empress had to say she listened.

"It says within the time of mating season this spring the gate will be opened and Natsuki can return towards her world but only during the eclipse," said Shizuru firmly. Everyone looked with small smiles at the teen that looked fiber glassed unable to process emotions she smiled before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but can I be excused." Getting up and leaving without permission Shizuru looked onwards confused at the humans change of emotions. Knowing that something was more then it lead on Haruka and Chie looked towards each other before standing up.

"Empress why don't you come with us for a small drink," asked Haruka with a smile.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It is nice to breathe Darsharian air once again," said the teal-haired woman stepping out of the large air ship. Her armor stained with blood as well as the white-haired man before her covered and looking in the same state.

"Mmmm…the spoils of war are so nice once you deliver death by your own hand. Going into the large foyer of the fortress of Fortuneya the two looked menacingly at the power that they bent towards there will. Walking over towards the desk they picked up a letter the snow haired man picked it up reading the contents.

"So why are we here another mission," spoke Tomoe in a bland voice.

"No our dear sister in arms is announcing the heir tonight and we are invited." Taking a green apple and biting into the fruit Tomoe smiled cockily before speaking.

"That idiot of a lion has a mate are you sure it's not some whore that's carrying her heir?"

"Mmmm…it must not be as you know our court states, a whore's child with royalty forfeits within the bloodline carried by royalty. So I believe this is no joke and besides our empress will be there and this is your opportunity to make her your mate."

"Hmm… a point you have Judge Vane a point you have indeed," said Tomoe taking a bite into her apple once again.

"Why thank you Judge Reddas."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shizuru gulped down her seventh drink of Brusharin wine, as she looked towards the two demons. Looking at them she continued to pace the small den like space. The walls in the small space contained a fireplace along the walls hung armor from every stand point of time. Along the brown walls trophies of hunts from present to past hung with all of its glory.

"You called me in here now what is it you want?"

"Nothing really we just wanted to have a drink with you before the party while the women get ready. Relax I brought this Brusharin wine it's a great year this is a celebration.

"How can I celebrate with that look on my mates face," mumbled Shizuru lowly before pacing back and forth again.

"Huh what did you say Shizuru," asked the judge.

"Huh nothing…" Walking over slowly and setting in the brown leather chair she placed her head in her hands covering her eyes from the two. After a moment of silence the two watched as Shizuru took a deep breath before speaking her voice grave with concern and curiosity.

"Haruka, Chie can I trust you two with something that won't leave this room?" Looking at each other and nodding they both spoke there agreement.

"Yes you can trust us Shizuru now what's going on my friend?"

"I want to know…"

"Yes…"

"I want to know what it feels like to love a human."

* * *

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Preview: **__"What's it like to love a demon?"_

_**Zero**_


End file.
